


crave

by malfoyscrackpipe



Series: crave [1]
Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Malfoy, dracofic, dracomalfoy - Freeform, enemiestolovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 85,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyscrackpipe/pseuds/malfoyscrackpipe
Summary: elizabeth alure (a-lor-a), part of the pureblood alure family, had spent her whole life following her parent’s rules, worshipping the dark lord. finally standing up for herself, she transfers to hogwarts and meets a rather annoying person as she would say12.3k reads on wattpad :)warnings; this story will contain:- SMUT- sexual assault/abuse- abusive families- death- adult language (cursing)- bullying and fighting- underage drinking and partying
Relationships: elizabeth alure/draco malfoy
Series: crave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160303
Kudos: 8





	1. one

i stare at the ceiling, silencing my mother’s rant as she yells from the door way. i can feel myself fading away, trying to find my ‘happy place’ as people like to call it. i’ve done it ever since i was young, you get used to it after living with my mother. 

she tries to live her life through me since her life has been absolute shit. she married my father when she was young, dealt with his temper until i was born, then i was left to deal with it. it seems that over the years she has turned into him, yelling any moment she can. 

anyways, like i was saying, she hates her life. so i’m supposed to be perfect to “represent” the family she says. shes schooled me herself ever since i was four, wouldn’t let me go anywhere. i’ve learned how to worship the dark lord and that one day i’ll have my very own dark mark...no matter how much i don’t want one. 

“you will not attend that school, EVER” she yells and i groan as i sit up and look straight into her green eyes full of rage. “i am, you can’t stop me. i’ve spoken to the headmaster, the train leaves in the morning. with me on it” i say and it look as of her eyes are going to pop out of her head. 

i don’t know why she’s so angry, she attended hogwarts. it’s not like it’s dangerous and even if it was i’m sure i know more than most at the school. no matter how much i hated her teaching me she does know her stuff. but i have to start getting out of here before i turn into-well her. 

“elizabeth-“ “don’t call me that” i cut her off, i hate that name. she named me after her mother, a cruel and evil person. she killed half-bloods and muggle borns for fun, as a daily activity. “beth” she says, i prefer liz but we all know she’s not going to change anymore. 

“you are not going to that school. what will your father say?” she says and i scoff “im done letting that asshole run my life. you can continue to let him walk over you but i’m done. i leave tomorrow, with or without you there to say goodbye” i say and she just shakes her head to display her disappointment. 

she slams my door shut and i can hear her heals click down the long staircase. i stand up, my feet hit the cold floor and i shiver. this house is always cold, always empty. i walk over to my trunk and finish packing some of my things. i doubt my mother will show up to see me leave tomorrow, father would think she’s taking my side. 

i click the trunk closed and put my wand on top of it. i think for a moment and put it inside my trunk, knowing my mother she will come and try to take it so i can’t leave. i’ll just take it out before i get on the train. 

i walk into my bathroom and turn the water to the shower on before undressing. the hot water steams up the bathroom quickly and i smile as i step in. my back arches to get out of the water at first but i get used to it. the water runs down my back as i let it relax me. i can’t help but smile as the excitement of finally getting to go out fills my stomach. 

i’ve researched hogwarts and i’ve heard many things about it of course. i know the four houses; gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and slytherin. both my parent’s were slytherins so i most likely will be too and i won’t mind it. i heard about the boy that died last year, the doings of voldemort of course. and of course the famous Harry potter goes there. though, i doubt we’ll have anything to do with each other


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 feel free to comment.

the sound of people walking and talking around me is overwhelming as i make my way through the train station. of course my mother isn’t with me but i didn’t really expect her to be. 

i look at the train in front of me, ‘hogwarts express’ printed on the side of it in large gold letters. i let out a breath as straighten my black skirt that comes just below my upper thigh. my button up  
shirt is tucked into it carelessly and i have my robe in my arm. 

“Elizabeth? Elizabeth alure?” i hear someone say and i turn to see Lucius Malfoy. i’ve met him once before when my family had a meeting with him. my father envies him. “call me liz” i say as he makes his way to me. beside him is a boy that basically towers over me. his platinum blonde hair is slicked to side and his face is cold. the black suit he wears fits him nicely though. 

“ahh, liz. it’s nice to see you again. is your mother here? im surprised she finally let you out of your house” he laughs and i just shake my head. “she couldn’t get her head out of her ass long enough to come” i say and he stops laughing. the boy beside him glares at me as his father shakes his head “anyways, this is my son draco. im sure you’ve heard of him before” lucius says and i shake my head. 

“never” i say and the boys jaw clenches. “well, i hope your mother is well and i will let her know i spoke to you” he says and i shrug as he walks away, leaving his son beside me. “so your caroline alure’s daughter” he says and i nod “unfortunately” i say and he shakes his head. 

“don’t disrespect your mother” he says and i laugh “what are you? my dad” he glares at me with a clenched jaw and i just roll my eyes. “forget it” he says and walks onto the train. i smile as i step in behind him. 

he sits in an empty cart and i go to sit down in front of him but he looks at me “what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he says and i look at him “sitting down. you know, putting the ass that you’ve been staring at onto the seat” i say and he shakes his head. “this isn’t your seat. find a new spot, elizabeth” he says and i glare at him. 

i can’t stand him already. i can tell his is as stuck up as his father. self-centered git. 

“it’s liz” i snap and he smirks “i said get your own seat. elizabeth” he says and i roll my eyes. “fuck you” i say and go to walk back out “you wish” he says, making sure he gets the last words. 

i groan as i plop down in a different seat that’s empty. he’s an ass. the time i met his father he was stuck up and an ass. so no wonder draco is the same.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 feel free to comment

“elizabeth alure” the old woman calls from the scroll in front of her. every person in the room looks at me as i step onto the stage. i look around and smile as i sit down on the stool. 

“everyone please welcome elizabeth to hogwarts, she will be joining us in her fifth year” the woman says and people cheer to obey. she places a hat on my head that smells hundreds of years old. 

i cringe as it starts to talk “well hello miss alure, its nice to have you here” it says and i roll my eyes. “just like your mother” he says and my jaw clenches “im nothing like my mother” i seethe. the hat lets out a chuckle before yelling “SLYTHERIN. “ 

i smile as i stand up, the slytherin table cheers and some of them stand up too. “welcome to hogwarts” the professor says and i smile before stepping off the stage and walking over to the table. 

i see draco sitting down, his face as blank as earlier as i walk past him. “y/n over here” i hear someone say and i turn to see someone that i have missed dearly. 

“astoria” i smile as i sit down beside her, unfortunately she is right across from draco but who gives a fuck. “i’ve missed you” she says and leans in to hug me. we used to be best friends before she started going to hogwarts. mother told me she would be a bad influence now. 

“can’t you two reunite somewhere else” draco spits out and i look at him “can’t you sulk in your never ending sadness somewhere else” i say and his jaw clenches again. “ignore him” astoria says and i turn back to her. 

“you look great” i say and she smiles “thank you. so do you. why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” she asks and i shrug “it was kind of a last minute thing. you know how my parent’s are” i laugh and she nods. “tell me all about it later, i can show you around” she says and i smile. 

draco just glares at the two of us as we catch up on other things and watch the first years get sorted. 

“so that was the great hall and i’ll show you the slytherin common room” astoria says and i laugh as we walk down the corridor. “so tell me all about how you ended up here” she says and i roll my eyes as i think back on what happened. 

*flashback*  
“i saw your trunk is packed, are you planning on going somewhere” my mother says and i look up from my plate of food. “snooping in my room again, mother” i say and she just glares at me “answer the question, beth” she says and i sigh. “im going to a different school” i break the news and she stops chewing her food, barely choking on it. “you’re what” she says and i laugh “im going to hogwarts. i leave tomorrow” i say and she shakes her head. “no. you are not. you are not going to that school” she says and i look at her “you can’t keep me locked in here forever. i have to go out at some point, im miserable here” i say and she laughs. “you don’t know what miserable is. you will not go to that school” she says and i stand up. “where do you think you are going” she yells as i walk up the stairs “room” i say back as i walk into my bedroom and plop onto my bed waiting for her to enter the room behind me.   
*end of flashback*

astoria looks at me as i finish telling her everything that happened. “and did your father get mad” she asks and i laugh “hell yeah he did. but i left pretty early before he could do anything. im sure i’ll be getting a letter soon” i say and she shakes her head. 

we get to a large painting on the wall and she looks at me and smiles “pureblood” she whispers and i cringe. of course that’s the password. i know im a pureblood but i’ve never had the same hatred the rest of my family has for half-bloods and muggle borns. 

the painting opens up and we walk through a tunnel to get into the slytherin common room. there is a table in the back of the room with a candle on top of it and two people sit at it talking. there are bookshelves on the walls full of different types of books. there is a leather couch in the middle of the room with throw blankets on each side. a dark oak coffee table sits in front of it with two candles lit also. two chairs beside the couch, occupied by two girls reading. a fireplace lit that gives a cozy feel to the place. 

“its beautiful” i say as i look at the artwork on the walls and the green theme takes over my eyes. “it really is. but the parties in this thing are even better” she winks and i laugh. “so up that staircase are the boy’s dormitories and this one has the girls” astoria says as we make our way up the stairs and i smile as i run my hand up the rail. 

“this is your room. usually we have roommates but ever since what happened last year there are less people so we have our own rooms and bathrooms” she says as we reach a door that has my name on it “thank you for showing me around” i say and she nods. “im glad you’re here and out of that house” she laughs and i nod. “anyways, i’ll talk to you later. i’ll let you get settled” she says and i nod as she walks away. 

i open the door to my room and walk in, locking it behind me. i look at the full sized bed in the middle of the room, definitely a downsize from the king size in my bedroom at home. there is a small desk in the corner of the room and a wardrobe with my trunk in front of it. the door to the bathroom is shut so i don’t peek into it yet. i walk over to the bed and plop down “ugh” i cringe as i sit back up, im definitely buying a new mattress tomorrow.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 feel free to comment

i sigh as i sit at my desk looking down at the piece of paper in front of me. i want to write to my mother, let her know i am okay. no matter how much of a pain in the ass she is, she’s still my mother. she’s tried her best, even if her best is the worst. 

i decide not to, figure she doesn’t want to listen to me right now. i stand up and scoot my chair in. the clock on the wall says it’s almost two in the morning but i’m not tired yet. i’ve never been much for sleeping. 

i grab my wand and unlock my door before quietly walking out and down the stairs. “busted” i hear a familiar, and annoying, voice in front of me. even with the one candle on the table i can’t tell who it is so i put my wand up. “lumos” i whisper and the tip of my wand glows, revealing draco on the couch. 

“well hello, elizabeth” he says and raises his eyebrows. “liz” i correct him and he shakes his head. i roll my eyes and just accept the fact that he isn’t going to listen. “waiting up for me, are you” i mock and he glares at me “in your dreams. i’m waiting for a friend” he says and i scoff “a booty call” i correct and he rolls his eyes. “what are you doing anyways” he says and i shake my head “not you” i say. 

i hear footsteps behind me and i turn around “damn, put the light out or get it out of my face” someone says and i laugh as i lower my wand “sorry. who are you” i ask and the girl looks at me. “pansy parkinson. you’re elizabeth right?” the girl says and i nod “just call me liz” i say and she shrugs. i realize that she is draco’s ‘booty call’ and step out of her way “i’ll let you two get along. i’m just going to sit out here until i’m tired” i say and pansy walks passed me as draco stands up. 

“you’re welcome to join” draco mocks and i flip him off “fuck you” i snark as i sit down on the couch “isn’t that what i just offered” he says before walking up the stairs with pansy. i roll my eyes as i grab the book off of the table in front of me and flip it open. 

*the next morning*

i groan as i sit up in my bed, my hair falling messily on my shoulders. i look at the clock and roll my eyes, six o’ clock. i have to be in my first class in an hour and a half. i got back into my room around four, i never saw pansy come back down the stairs. 

i sling my legs over and let my feet his the floor. my long shirt hangs loosely over my body as i walk over to my wardrobe to grab my uniform. i sigh as i walk into the bathroom and turn the water for the shower on and let it start getting hot. i undress myself and throw my shirt into the hamper. 

the hot water calms me even more as it rolls down my back, i turn around trying to soak my whole body. i realize i’m getting even more tired and groan as i turn the cold water on. i cringe at the temperature change and start to wash my hair. 

i jump as i hear a knock on the door “WHO IS IT” i yell, no answer. another knock, “COME IN” i yell but still nothing. i groan as i turn the water off and grab a towel to wrap around me. 

i walk through my room, leaving wet footsteps behind me, and open the door. “oh sorry, i didn’t know you were in the shower” astoria smiles and i nod. “get back in your room before one of the boys see you” she says and i laugh. “LOOKING GOOD, ELIZABETH” someone yells, a voice i’ve never heard before. “shut up blaise” astoria laughs as she flips off a boy at the bottom of the stairs. 

draco walks into the common room and see the boy, blaise, looking up at me. he turns to look at me also and shakes his head “pathetic” he says and i roll my eyes. i step back into my room and astoria follows me and shuts the door. 

“who was that boy” i ask as i walk back into the bathroom to continue my shower. astoria sits on the counter and closes her eyes as i drop the towel and step into the shower. “that’s blaise zabini, one of draco’s friends. he puts off a bad vibe but trust me he is way nicer than draco. we actually hang out with him” she explains and i laugh. “i’m guessing you already know draco’s an ass” she asks and i shake my head “trust me i know”

“what about pansy parkinson? i met her yesterday” i ask as i step out of the shower and wrap back up in the towel. astoria jumps off of the counter and follows me into my room. “she has her moments but as long as you are nice to her she’s nice to you” she shrugs and i nod. “so draco’s the only one to watch out for” i laugh and she nods. 

“whats this” she asks and i turn to see her looking at the paper on my desk. “nothing. i was just going to write to my mother but decided not to” i say as i button my shirt up. “do you miss her yet” i laugh at her words as i pull the skirt up. “hell no” i answer and she laughs as she sits down on the chair. i put the knee high socks on and grab my shoes. 

“damn liz, you look hot” astoria says and i laugh as i look at myself in the mirror “i do, dont i” i say and she smiles. my hair lays perfectly in small waves on my shoulder. the button up shirt displays my breasts perfectly and the skirt shows off my legs. i’ve never been the skinniest person and i love it, of course there are moments where i wish i had smaller thighs and crap but i love to show it all off. the socks help to display my thighs even more though. 

“okay, you ready” i ask and she nods. i grab my wand and tuck it into my sock before opening the door and walking out.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 feel free to comment

“thanks for the show this morning” blaise says as we sit in front of him and draco in the great hall. astoria laughs and i shake my head “i could have gone without it” draco says and i roll my eyes. “don’t roll your eyes at me” he seethes and i laugh “don’t tell me what to do” he glares at me and i just turn my head. 

“so we have our first classes together, charms with professor Flitwick” astoria says as we walk out of breakfast and nod “seriously” draco groans as he walks behind us with blaise. “what’s your problem” blaise laughs and draco just rolls his eyes. “he’s mad because i called him out for looking at my ass yesterday” i say and blaise laughs. “i’ve been doing it all day” he says “disgusting” draco seethes before walking past us. 

i laugh as blaise walks up beside me and astoria. “are you in the charms class too” i ask and blaise shakes his head “no but im in the class beside it” he says and i nod. 

“so you and blaise are hitting it off” astoria says as we sit down. i roll my eyes as i open the book to go with the class “the only things he’s said were complimented my ass” i laugh and she shrugs. “that’s how he is” 

“so instead of talking about me, who are you interested in” i ask and astoria starts to turn red. “im talking to a hufflepuff boy right now” she smiles and i nudge her arm. she shakes her head and i smile as the professor walks in. 

*draco’s pov*  
i can’t help but look as elizabeth and astoria walk in. my eyes trail over elizabeth’s body. her thighs poking out below the skirt. the shirt tight on her breasts. she walks with confidence and power like she own the place. she just got here and she thinks she can just do whatever she wants. walking out naked this morning, throwing comments at me. 

they sit in front of me and blaise and i glare at the two of them. “thanks for the show this morning” blaise says and i roll my eyes, thinking back on elizabeth at the top of the stairs. her skin still dripping from the water of the shower, the towel hanging on her body. i can’t help but think about what she would like without the towel-naked- under my control. 

“i could have gone without it” i remark, though the image will be my release tonight. no matter how much she aggravates me i can’t help it. she rolls her eyes and my jaw clenches. “don’t roll your eyes at me” i sound more like my father everyday. “don’t tell me what to do” she laughs and i glare at her. who raised this girl? i’ve always heard that the caroline and micheal alure were rough but this girl seems to be raised by wolves. 

*elizabeth’s pov*  
the rest of the day was pretty good, i didn’t see draco anymore which was a plus. my classes were boring and i only have one with astoria but i had potions with blaise which was fun. 

i sigh as i sit down at my desk, i got a letter from my father at breakfast but i never opened it, scared of what it could say. i open the envelope and take the paper out, immediately recognizing my father’s handwriting. 

“elizabeth,   
do you know how much you have disappointed me and your mother? we have raised you your whole life to be a respectful woman and the amount of disrespect you have shown us is disgraceful. we have told you that you are not allowed to attend Hogwarts and still you left. i hope you understand how much of an embarrassment you are to this family. i suggest coming home soon or your holiday will be no fun, i will see to it that you get the proper punishment for your actions.   
micheal alure”

i sigh as i look at the letter, i know i’ve disappointed them. they are my parents no matter what and the last thing i want to do is disappoint them. but i had to, i couldn’t stay in that house any longer. not with my father. 

i set the letter on the side of my desk and open the door to my room. it’s around four-thirty so some other people are starting to fill into the common room, just getting back from their classes. i walk down the stairs and out of the common room. astoria was going to hang out with her hufflepuff boy so im left alone this afternoon. i walk along the corridors, passing a couple of people on the way. 

i spot a boy who i easily recognize as harry potter. he’s standing with another girl and a red headed boy, a weasley. i walk up the the three and they all look at me. “im elizabeth alure” i say and the girl glares at me. “im harry, this is ron, and thats hermione” harry introduces them and i smile. “alures worships voldemort. one of the most famous families that do” hermione says and i look at her. i don’t worship the dark lord, im forced to know him. i hate it. 

“do you have a problem with me” i say and she scoffs “is it not obvious?” “hermione, be nice” the boy, ron, says and i shake my head. “no need. i can tell when im not welcome. i just wanted to say hello to the ‘chosen one” i say before walking away and outside. i walk to the edge of the hill and sigh as i sit down to look at the view. 

i haven’t had much time to appreciate how beautiful it is here and now i can. i look over the hill, looking at the trees and the sun starting to set, the beautiful water around this place. i realize that i don’t really care if i have disappointed my parent’s, i have to take care of me. and getting out of that house, getting away from my parents, i am taking care of myself.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy<3 small kinda smutty part but feel free to comment

im walking back to my room, its pretty late now i stayed outside for a while, and someone pushes the back of my knee making me trip. i catch myself before i hit the ground and turn around. “out late are we, elizabeth?” draco seethes and i roll my eyes as i make my way back up. 

“stop being such an ass” i say and he scoffs “i asked you a question” he says. god he’s such a prick. he sounds like my father. “i don’t have to answer to you” i say and he shakes his head “please” he scoffs “i’ll have you wrapped around my finger in a weak, little bitch” he says. anger fills in my body, i can feel it running through me. my hand flies up and connects with his face as hard it can.

i can see the rage in his eyes as he turns his head back to me. i’ve seen the look before, my father has the look on his face at all times. the look that tells you could kill someone. the look of someone that wants to hurt you. 

“you fucking bitch” he says and pushes me. “don’t touch me” i spit and he laughs “its fair game now, elizabeth” he seethes and i shake my head. “get the fuck away from me” i say and push him away. he grabs my wrist before i can walk away i turn to look at him “learn to respect the people that are better than you because right now you’re just embarrassing yourself. embarrassing everyone here” he says and i jerk my hand away. 

i have to admit, his words hurt. it’s not that i care if im embarrassing him. but the fact that my parent’s said the same thing hurts a bit. it’s like he’s able to reach down and find something that could hurt me so easily, i hate it. 

“you’re an ass, draco malfoy” i say before walking off to the slytherin common room and to my room. i still havent seen astoria, she must be having a nice time. 

i see the letter on the side of my desk and sigh as the anger builds up and years start to well up. the stress of leaving my parent’s and then dealing with dracos bitch self has overwhelmed me. and knowing that when i do go back home that things will be horrible for me scares me. 

i grab the letter as tears roll down my face, not that im sad. im scared. im angry. im actually fucking furious at the fact that draco thinks he can just do that and then get away with it. that he can yell at me. that he can push me. i rip the letter up and throw it in the trash before plopping down on my bed. 

*dracos pov*  
i can’t believe i just put my hands on her. no matter how much i hate her i shouldn’t have put my hands on her. i never thought i would stoop low enough to hurt a girl like that, like my father does. i hate that she has power like that. the power to make me like my father. the power to make me so angry i push put my hands on her.

“fuck” i say as i punch the mirror in my room. “shit” i whisper as i pull my hand back and look at the blood on my knuckles and the broken mirror. i roll my eyes as i walk into the bathroom and wash my hand. 

i hate how easily she can get under my skin. how she can walk around like she owns the place when she just got here. how she immediately had blaise swooning over her. 

i decide to get in the shower and i cringe as the hot water hits my scabbed knuckles. the hot water rolls down my body as i relax. i can’t help but think about the image of elizabeth straight out of the shower. her body dripping water, naked under a towel, he thighs when she wears that skirt, her breasts when she unbuttons the top button of her shirt. 

i continue to think of the picture as i wrap my hand around my dick. i imagine elizabeth naked under me as i pump slowly. her completely under my control, begging for me like the little bitch she is. faster. her body taking me all in, my hand wrapped around her throat as she looks in to my eyes. faster. her yelling my name as i degrade her piece by piece. faster. 

my hand slaps against the wall as i throw my head back. “fuck” i breath out as i reach my high. let everything go. 

i can’t believe she is who i thought of. that i think of elizabeth to get me off. i despise the way she shows herself off, she knows what she’s doing. she’s doing it to blaise too but im sure he doesnt hate it as much i do.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 slight tw, just read at your own risk.

its been about a week and a half since the situation with draco. we’ve still been at each other’s throat everyday. blaise has kept up with his daily compliments and draco makes sure to express how ‘disgusting’ they are. astoria and me are closer than ever and i haven’t thought once about my parents.

“please tell me you’re coming to the party tonight” astoria says as she runs up to me in the corridor. i laugh as i shrug “what party?” she groans as she rolls her eyes “hufflepuff party tonight. you can finally meet cam” she says and i smile. her and cam have been really close lately, hanging out almost every night but she says that haven’t made it ‘official’ 

“i’ll come, don’t worry” i say and she nods “thank you. i’ll walk you there. i’ll meet you at your room around seven” she says before running off again. i laugh as i shake my head and continue my walk to the slytherin common room. 

i notice draco walking the opposite way as me and i roll my eyes. as we pass each other he sticks his foot out making me stumble. i gain my balance before i hit the ground and i groan. “watch your step, elizabeth. people are walking here” he laughs. he keeps using my real name because he knows how much it aggravates me. 

“it’s liz” i say and he scoffs “don’t tell me what to say.” i look at him and laugh “just letting you know what my name is since you seem to be struggling to understand” i say and he shakes his head before walking off. asswipe. 

********

i smile as i look at myself in the mirror. the silk green dress fitting my body perfectly, showing off every curve it can. the spaghetti straps helping to show myself off. my hair in slight waves falls on my shoulders loosely. i grab my wand and put it in the strap on the inside of the dress. 

i jump as i hear a knock on the door “come in” i say and astoria walks in. a skin tight red dress shows her body off. her hair is tied up and she has a bag on her side. “shit, okay” i say and she shakes her head. “i could say the same to you. i have someone im trying to impress, what about you” she says and i shrug “just trying to look nice” i say and she smiles. “well are you ready” she asks and i nod before we both walk out of my room. 

astoria whispers the password to the hufflepuff common room and the painting swings open. the smell of firewhiskey fills my nose as we walk inside. a smile creeps onto my face, the music rings in my ears, the crowd is already huge and this thing has just started. 

“there’s cam” astoria says, she’s leaned closer to my ear so i can hear her over the music. i look at where she is pointing, a tall guy with slightly curly hair stand at the other side of the room with a cup in his hand. “damn” i laugh and she nods “come on.”

“astoria! hey” cam smiles as we make it to him. he hugs astoria and she looks as if she is melting. “hey, this is elizabeth” she says and i smile “call me liz” i say and he nods and sticks his hand out. “well hello, liz. astoria talks about you all of the time” he says and i shake his hand “she talks about you a great deal also” i laugh and astoria turns red. 

“i’m going to go get a drink, do you want one” i ask and astoria nods. i smile as i weave through the crowd and make my way to the table. i pour myself a cup of firewhiskey and grab one for astoria too. i see blaise walking up to the table and i smile. 

“liz, you’re parents are here” he says and my heart drops. “what, why?” i ask and he shakes his head. “they are speaking to dumbledore-well yelling at him for letting you come here. your father looks pissed” he says and i sigh. “take this to astoria. tell her ill be back soon” i say and hand him her drink. he nods and walk away as i down mine. 

i play with my hand nervously as i walk down the corridor to the great hall. i couldn’t even go a full two weeks without them ruining it. im dreading finding out whats going to happen. they cant force me to leave can they? no...right?

“ELIZABETH ALURE” my father yells as i enter the great hall. my mother’s gaze turns to me and they both start to storm over to me. dumbledore watches them as they finally get to me. “look at you, dressing like a slut” my father spits and i shake my head “father, please” i say and he scoffs. “you’re coming home. now. you are not attending this school” he says and i look at him “i’ve already been here for a week. you can’t make me leave now” i say and he shakes his head. “do not tell me what i can do. you’ve been here a week too long. i shouldn’t have listened to your mother” he seethes and i look at my mom. 

did she try and stick up for me? did she want me to stay here? 

my mother gives me a sympathetic look before turning back to her usual cold look. “mr. alure im sure there is no need for her to leave” dumbledore says and my father turns around. “do not tell me how to parent my child. elizabeth, we’re leaving now” he says and i sigh as my father grips my arm tightly. he drags me to the fireplace and my mother follows. i look at dumbledore, my eyes pleading for him to help me but he does nothing. my father throws the floo powder down and we arrive back at my house. 

it’s cold. silent. my father drags me out of the fireplace with his grip getting tighter. “you can’t do this. let me go” i beg as i try to pull away. i look at my mother as my father drags me to a different room. “dont fight it” she says and a tear rolls down my face as the door shuts. 

*dracos pov*  
i heard about elizabeth having to leave the party early with her parents. serves her right, she doesnt belong at this school anyways. blaise told me im to harsh on her but shes a bitch that needs to learn some respect. 

everyone’s gone to sleep, im up sitting in the slytherin common room. i didn’t feel like going to the part earlier so im not as tired as everyone else. 

i hear something from the fireplace and i turn from my chair to see elizabeth walking from it. she has on a silk green dress that shows off her body perfectly, though one strap is hanging off of her shoulder and it looks as though the back is slightly ripped. tears roll down her face as her arms hug her body. 

“cant handle a little fussing, elizabeth? pathetic” i scoff as she notices me. she walks up to me and slaps me again like she did the other day. i stand up, now towering over her. my body is filled with anger as i push her against the wall. she thinks she can just keep slapping me around. this is why she doesn’t belong here, she doesn’t understand that she is to respect the people that are better than her. 

i push her wrists against the wall and she winces in pain. i tell myself to stop, that i shouldn’t let her have this power over me to turn me into someone im not. i look down at my hands that pin hers to the wall. her wrists are bruised along with her arms. her knees are swollen and her legs are shaky. the little bitch went and got fucked. 

i back away and she looks at me “run along, elizabeth. don’t want anyone thinking i did this to you” i say and she rolls her eyes before walking up the stairs. 

i cant help but think, she left with her parents blaise told me, yet she comes back looking like she just had a hookup gone wrong. what does it matter to me though? exactly, it doesnt. so i sit back down on the couch and sigh as i look out the window.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 kinda tw so read at your own risk

i stare up at my ceiling, longing for at least an hour of sleep but it seems no where in my near future. i sigh as i give up and get out of the bed. i force myself into the bathroom to start getting reayd for the day ahead of me. i look at myself in the mirror and i have to turn my head, ashamed at what i now look like. the bruises on my arms and legs shine an ugly purple. 

my father has always had his ways of dicipline. he punishes in ways he sees fit. for small things such as talking back to my mother is was a slap across the face. but for anything that slightly inconveniences him it was much worse. he uses me to please him i guess you could say. forcing me to do things that no father should ever make his daughter do. he says he's gotten tired of my mother now. he says that i deserve what he does to me. it started when i was around nine, the time i ran into his office while he was busy. he told me that i needed to learn some respet. he brought me into his bedroom, my mother just watched as he did. he used me to help him get off. hell of a way to teach someone respect. 

i grab my wand out of my room and do a quick spell to cover the bruises that i learned when i was younger. heat runs through my body as the bruises are covered and i look as though nothing happened. i wonder how many people heard about me having to leave last night. im surprised i even got to come back but after my father was done with me his anger seemed to have calmed down so when i told him i was leaving he didnt put up a fight. my mother didnt even make eye contact wiht me as i left. 

i finish getting ready and walk out and down the stairs. i wonder if astoria had a nice time last night, i hope she knows i didnt just abandon her. as i reach the bottom of the stairs i see blaise on the couch. "hey" i say and he looks up at me and smiles. "hey, how did things go last night? your father looked pretty mad" he asks as i sit down beside him. "he got over it. went through one of his lectures and got to come back" i lie and he smiles. "have you seen astoria" i ask and he shakes his head "she stayed with that cam guy last night. she said to tell you that she would meet you at lunch" he says and i nod. "did she seem upset that i had to leave" i ask, i never like leaving people alone at parties like that. you never know what could happen. "she was fine, liz. don't worry about her" he says and i laugh "i'm going to worry about her. shes my friend" i say and he rolls his eyes. 

"get a room" someone says and i look over to see draco at the end of the stair case. "shut it" i spit back and blaise laughs. draco walks over to the two of us and eyes me "so what spell did you use to cover up the bruises? never took you as the girl that liked it rough" draco says and i glare at him "shut the fuck up, malfoy" i say and blaise looks at me. "whats he talking about" he laughs and i shake my head "caught elizabeth coming in from what looked to be a late night hookup. looked rough though. pathetic" draco says and i stand up. "you don't know what you're talking about" i say as i look at him and he just scoffs. i look down at blaise who is now looking at the both of us. "fuck you, malfoy" i say "i don't think you could handle it" draco says and i roll my eyes before walking off. 

he thinks he knows shit. he thinks he can just go around telling my buisness. that fucking asshole. 

*dracos pov*  
"so she came in covered in bruises" blaise asks and i laugh "yeah. such a wuss. can't even take a simp-" "she left with her father. her father that was basically boiling with rage. we both know the rumurs about micheal alure and they arent nice ones. you need to get over what ever the fuck you have against her and realise what might have happened last night" he yells and i look at him. is he trying to make me out as the ad guy here? i didn't do shit to the girl. "what the hell are you talking about" i scoff and he shakes his head "you're fucking ridiculous" he says and i stand up. "what the fuck did i do" i say completely confused. i don't know how i became the bad guy here. this is what elizabeth does. she takes control of people. she's done it to blaise now too. "nevermind. it's not my story to tell" he says before getting up and walking out. what the actual fuck? 

*elizabeths pov*  
i try to remember the password to the hufflepuff common room but i cant. i have to talk to astoria. she is the only one that knows how my father is, the only one i can talk to about it. "what the fuck? just let me in" i groan. the painting opens up and i look at it confused, did that actually work? nope, im met with cam and astoria on the other side. "astoria, thank merlin. i need to talk to you" i say and she laughs "is something wrong?" i glance at cam and he just smiles at me. she's dressed up, are they going somewhere? am i interuppting something? "no. nevermind. it can wait until later" i say and she looks at me. "you sure" she asks and i nod. "okay, well i'll talk to you at lunch" she says and they both walk passed me. 

"can't even get your own friends to speak to you" i hear his voice behind me and rage fills my body. "draco malfoy, you are a self centered, cruel, evil, bitch. i am so tired of your shit" i say as i turn around. im met with draco right at me, his face close enough i can feel his breath on my cheek. "don't speak to me like that, elizabeth" he says and my breath hitches as his hand touches my cheek. stop, liz. you can't let him have control. "dont tell me what to do" i glare at him and he scoffs. his eyes stare into mine, full of hatred for me. mine do the same. though i can't help but notice the growing tent in his pants and the wetness in mine. this cant be happening. i hae him with every part of my body-well almost every part. 

i pull away, my hands pushing against his stomach. he looks at me, i think we both have a growing feeling of disappointment that it didnt go farther, but it couldnt. i couldnt let him take over like that. i couldnt let him know that his constant need to offend me turns me on. i couldnt let him know that i think about how his jaw clenches every time i offend him and how hot it looks when he does. he might be a self centerd, cruel, and evil bitch but he pulls it off. that bitch.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 btw im making pansy less of an ass in this because yeah. and yeah draco is a little stupid but really he knows what happened he just hates elizabeth so much he really doesnt care.

*dracos pov*  
i cant get it out of my mind. her body so close to mine i could hear her heart beating inside of her. i could smell the scent of the perfume she uses perfectly. the way i had complete control over the situation-until she pushed me away. in that moment all i could think of was her body under mine, her legs shaking, her hands digging into my back. oh the things i could do to her, i could show her why i deserve respect. i could show her why all the girls melt at my fingertips. yet, she pushed me away. i could see it in her eyes, though, how much she wanted me. how much she wanted me to touch her. she's probably scared, she knows she couldnt handle me. she knows how weak she actually is. 

*elizabeths pov*  
his scent is still in my nose, running through my mind. the smell of wealth and confidence. his face close enough to mine that every word he spoke ran through me. his eyes staring into mine like he was searching for something he had lost. he knew what he was doing, he knew that he had control. i hate myself for letting him know it. i hate myself for actually geting turned on by his anger and rage. i hate him for getting close to me after everything he said. i hate him in every way possible for the way he acts, the way he prances around the school. but i love the way he looks while he does it. 

"liz, hello, you there" astoria waves her hand in front of my face and im snapped out of my thoughts. "oh yea, sorry" i laugh and she shakes her head as we continue walking down the corridor from lunch. "like i was saying, my birthday is coming up soon and cam is throwing another party. i figured since you kind of missed out on your first hufflepuff party you could come to this one. it's friday so you still have about three days" she says and i smile "of course i'll come, do i need to bring anything" i ask and she shakes her head. "no, cam will cover everything. just bring yourself." i laugh as we continue our walk before we both have to split up. 

i have a free period so i decide to just go back to my dorm. "pureblood" i whisper and the painting swings open like always. i walk into the common room and it's completely empty, i guess no one else decides to come here in their free time. i sit down on the couch and groan, even though the bruises are covered my body still hurts like a bitch. i grab my wand and do a quick reversal since no one is around. heat runs through my body again as the bruises are uncovered. i sigh as i analyze them, the ones on my arm from where he held me down, the ones on my leg from the pressure, the ones on my stomach from where he hit me, everyting hurts. though, i don't think i could say im traumatized over it. of course i hate it, its a horrible thing, absolutely disgusting. but i was raised with it. its not something new. not something thats killed me yet. of course if this was the first time im sure i would still be laying in bed, shaking, but im not. im sure eight year old me was traumatized, her father had just done horrible things to his little girl. th elittle girl he claimed to love with all of his heart. the little girl that he loved so much he couldnt keep his hands off of her. bullshit. 

"oh my gosh" i hear someone say and i immediatley turn to the door to see pansy, "are you okay" she asks and i nod. i quickly wave my wand and cover the bruises again. "you don't have to cover them. i was just asking if you were okay" she says worried. "im fine. just clumsy" i laugh and she looks at me, cleary not believing my lies. "okay then. but if you need anything im here. i have a bad reputation for being a bitch but i swear im not that bad" she laughs and i shake my head "no you're not as bad as people say you are." she smiles before walking up the stairs to her room. 

i let out a breath, now thats two people that have seen the bruises. fuck. i sigh as i walk out of the slytherin common room and through the corridors. i don't have another class for about half an hour but i don't want to sit in the common room anymore. i think about what i should get astoria for her birthday, i only know what ten year old her liked, not fifteen year old her. of course ive gotten to know her again this past week or so but not exactly what she would want for her birthday. maybe i should ask cam? where would i even find him? maybe just ask her? well thats one way to admit to being a crappy friend. i decide ill just go to diagon alley this evening and look around, hopefully i will find something. 

*dracos pov*  
"fucking hell" i moan out as my head falls back against the headboard of my bed. my hand coninues to jerk up and down as i finally reach my high. elizabeth living in my mind. well not exactly elizabeth, just her body. the curves, her breast, her hips, her everything moving around in my mind helping me to get off. she would hate me even more if she knew i got off to the sight of her. though, blaise does the same. she actually thinks he likes her when in reality he does this to every girl. hit it and quit it the muggles say. he makes them swoone and then fucks them and then drops them. elizabeth deserves it though, it'll happen soon. with the way blaise is going it could happen today. 

i clean myself up and get off of my bed. i change my clothes and walk out to the common room. pansy sits on the couch and i wonder if i should have just told her to come get me off. "hey, draco" she says as she notices me "hello" i say and she laughs "still in a mood. liz, really does get under your skin" she says and i glare at her "elizabeth, does nothing to me." she looks at me and shakes her head "speaking of LIZ, did you see the way she looked today. bruises everywhere, i do hope she is okay" pansy says and i look at her "the bitch is fine. had a fuck she couldnt handle" i scoff and pansy glares at me. "didnt look like a fuck she couldnt handle. looked like a fuck she didnt want" she says, standing up and walking to me. what is with everyone and defending elizabeth?

"what are you getting at" i laugh and pansy shakes her head "how could you be so clueless? i know you hate the girl but its no reason to put off what happened last night" she says and i roll my eyes. "nothing fucking happened to her. shit" i say and now shes rolling her eyes. "whatever. its not my story to tell" pansy says, the same as blaise. she shakes her head and walks off upstairs. "what the actual fuck" i say. shes taken over the school. gotten all of my friends to fucking turn on me and make me the bad guy some how. i dont even know whats going on. im not clueless. nothing fucking happened.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 SMUTTTTTT

its finally the day of the party. i havent been able to get that moment with draco off of my mind though, no matter how annoying he has been. i found astoria a beautiful ring and a new book on the creatures of the wizarding world. blaise hasnt really spoken to me since the other day but its whatever. 

i pull the dress out of my wardrobe and slip it on. i look at myself in the mirror, the black dress coming just below my upper thigh. its a tight fitting dress that shows off everything, the slit at the leg helps with that too. though, instead of spaghetti straps this one is long sleeved. the neck comes down though, making sure to show off my breasts. i slip on my shoes and put my wand on the inside of my dress. i had the house elves sew a strap on the inside of every dress so i could always have somewhere for my wand.

i grab the wrapped boxes off of my bed and slip out of my room. im assuming astoria is already at the party so i dont go to get her. i walk down the stairs, my heels clicking on each one. "going to the party, elizabeth" i hear his voice and i turn my head. on the couch sits a dressed up draco. the completely black suit fitting his body perfectly. his hair falls slightly over his eyes as though he just got out of a shower. his grey eyes staring at me, watching my every move. "whats it matter to you, draco" i say as i reach the bottom of the stairs. 

he stands up, adjusts his suit, and walks closer to me. he's close enough now i can smell his cologne. the smell takes over my body, moving throughout every part of me. "you still havent learned how to respect me have you" he shakes his head and i scoff "you have to earn respect to get it" i say and he looks at me. he's now close enough i can smell the speariment on his breath. "how exactly do i earn your respect" he asks as his hand is gently placed on my hip. stop him, liz. hes playing with you. hes just trying to get in your pants. 

so what if he is? i wouldnt mind if he did. its not like it would change how much i hate him. he's still an annoying little bitch no matter what. 

he just stand there, his hand on my hip, we both stare into eachothers eyes. both us trying to figure out if we really want to do this. "answer me, elizabeth" he orders and my lips are on his as i drop astorias presents to the ground. his hands aggressively pull my hips closer to his as my fingers tangle in his hair. he lifts my legs and wraps them around his waist and carries me up the stairs to he boys dorms. he pulls away from the kiss to open his door and he walks inside, still carrying me. he shuts the door and pushes me against it, causing my hips to thrust against his. 

the kiss is aggressive, full of nothing but hunger for each other. he kisses down my jaw and my neck. he pulls away and lets my legs go so i can touch the floor again. he stares at me for what feels like two minutes, but im sure is only a couple of seconds, before grabbing my waist and flipping me around. he slowly pulls down the zipper of my dress and i can feel his cold hand running down my spine. he turns me back around as the dress falls off of me and his eyes burn holes in me as he looks me up and down. 

"fuck you take so long" i groan as i reach forward and start to unbutton his shirt. "i always knew you wanted me" he scoffs and i look at him and stop removing his shirt. "dont even try" he says and finishes taking his shirt off. he grabs his wand and does a quick silencing spell before he pushes me back against the door, the cold wood hits my back making it arch against his stomach. he glances down at my breasts and smirks as he kisses down my neck and to my chest. as he does i start to unbutton his pants and he backs away to pull them off. i can see the tent in his pants and it only turns me on more. 

he pulls me away from the door and brings me to his bed, laying me down. he pulls my underwear down and throws them onto the floor somewhere. he eyes me again and i can see the tent in his pants grow even more. i sit up and pull his underwear down. "hands and knees" he orders and i smirk as i flip myself over. my ass is in the air and i feel him get on the bed behind me. "such a fucking whore. and all for me" he says and i can feel him line himself up with my entrance. "beg, elizabeth" he says, everything in me tells me not to but its the only way to get him to fuck me right now before im too late to this party. 

"draco, please" i moan "thats right. beg like the slut you are" he says and he slowly enters inside of me. my mouth gapes open as he thrusts inside of me "holy fuck" he groans. his hands both grip my hips, pulling my ass against him. "yes, fuck me right there, draco" i beg and he slaps my ass "such a fucking whore for me, elizabeth" he seethes and continues to thrust inside of me. he reaches his hand down and starts to rub my clit with his thumb. my head knocks back and my back arches even more. "you love that don't you, little slut" he spits as he continues to thrust into me. "yes. fuck yes i love it, draco" 

*dracos pov*  
here she is. in all her beauty, begging for me, yelling for me, melting at my fingertips. "yes. fuck yes i love it, draco" she moans, she knows all of the right things to say to get me off. i thrust into her harder, pleasure running through my body. finally what ive been imagining for weeks has become a reality. i start to put more pressure on her clit and she lets out a moan that almost finishes me. "oh draco, i-im-fucking hell" she moans and i can tell shes about to reach her high. "cum, elizabeth. be a good girl" i taunt and she realeases on my dick as her moans fill the air. "fuck, elizabeth" i groan as i thrust again. i can feel myself about to reach my high and i pull out. she flips over though, i can see her legs still slightly shaking, and sits up. she looks up at me as her mouth wraps around my dick. "shit" i moan out as her tongue swirls around the tip of my dick. my hand pushes her head farther down and she gags as she looks up at me. without warning i release in her mouth and she looks up at me as she swallows, what a sight. 

she pulls away out of breath and i reach my thumb down and wipe her bottom lip, she opens her mouth and i smirk as i put my thumb in her mouth. she wraps her lips around my thumb and i swear i could have came again. she pulls away and gets off the bed, having to gain her balance for a second. i lay down as i watch her dress herself again. she slips the black dress back onto her body and looks into my mirror to fix her hair. she grabs her wand off of the floor and puts it inside of her dress. "dont let the door hit you on the way out" i say and she rolls her eyes "or do, i dont really care" i say and watch as she walks out of the door. 

i really just did that. i fucked the girl i hate with a passion. though, i dont regret it. one of the best fucks ive had in a while, not that she'll ever know that. but im sure the new images of her will be in my head for at least the next week.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i walk into the party after making sure i dont look like i just got fucked. "liz, you made it" astoria smiles as she runs up to me. the music is blaring and the smell of firewhiskey is overwhelming. "yeah sorry, i lost track of time and then i had to figure of the password to this place" i laugh and i hand her the presents i got her. she smiles as she she hugs me "ill open them later with everyone elses. go get a drink, have fun" she says and i laugh. "happy birthday" i say and she nods as i walk away. 

i pour myself a drink and down it, my throat burns as it makes its way down. i cant believe i just did that. how could i be so easy? how could i let him have control over me like that? i know one thing, it will NEVER happen again. 

after a couple more drinks i start to feel a little better about what just happened. the music takes over my body as i dance with astoria, both of us not going to be able to remember anything tomorrow. my hands run through my hair as i laugh. "im going to get another drink" i yell over the music and she nods as she continues dancing. i walk out of the crowd of people and over to the table. i lean against the table, facing the crowd in front of me, and take a sip of my drink. 

i see draco walk in, his hair is fixed and the same suit from earlier is on his body like nothing ever happened. his face is cold as always as he walks through the crowd. "out of the way" he spits as he gets to the table. i scoff as i stay put, taking another sip of my drink. he glares at me and i cant help but think back on what happened moments ago. "move" he orders and i roll my eyes as i lean off of the table and walk back onto the dance floor with my drink. 

"you're back" astoria yells happily as i make it to her and i laugh. my brain is fuzzy as i continue to dance again. my hips sway to the music and my free hand runs through my hair and in the air. everyone here is over drunk and seems to be having the time of their life, other than draco of course. i see him sit in the chair at the corner of the room, his legs spread as he leans back. his hand wraps around the cup in his hand, his rings shining in the light. his face is blank as he takes a sip of his drink and just watches the crowd. 

drink after drink, my throat stops burning and i officially have no control over myself. the music is still blaring in my ears and me and astoria continue to dance along with the others. blaise has joined me on the floor, his hands on my waist, my head on his chest as my ass dances against his crotch. i feel happier than i have in a while, i feel free.

*dracos pov*  
i watch as her ass grinds against him, his hands running up her body, its like watching a fucking porno. i watch her in that black dress, the same dress i pulled off of her hours ago. i cant get it out of my mind, her body, her touch, her mouth. every part of her takes a place in my head. and she stands here, grinding against my best friend, like i didnt just fuck the shit out of her. 

dont call it jealousy, because i could care less. but she knows what shes doing, teasing me, turning me on by the second and i hate it. i hate how hot she looks in that dress. i hate how she knows she can turn me on now. 

i finish my drink and stand up to get another one, my eyes still on her as she gets closer to blaise. silly elizabeth, he only wants you for your body. obviously she doesnt care about that though, she gave in so easily to me didnt she? 

*elizabeths pov*  
finally i step off of the dance floor, i told astoria i had to go. my head is pounding and my ears are ringing. i start to walk out of the hufflepuff common room but bump into someone "im walking here, elizabeth" as soon as he says my name i know its draco. i roll my eyes and push passed him and out of the common room. 

my vision is blurry as i make my way through the corridors. i find the slytherin common room and go inside. i plop onto the couch and let out a breath, no mure music, no more booze. just the sound of the fireplace beside me. i can only imagine what my father would say to me if he saw me right now 'dressing like slut, elizabeth, such a shame' 'acting like a disappointment. embarrassing your family' that ass. i hear the door open but i dont bother to move. "cover yourself, elizabeth. people will be back soon" i hear his voice and i roll my eyes. i look down and see my dress has rode up to the point of being above my thighs. "no one wants to see that" he comments as he walks passed the couch and i scoff. 

"you sure did" i say as i stand up and pull my dress down. he glares at me, "anything for an easy fuck" he says and i laugh. "good luck finding another like it" i say as i walk up the stairs. i hear him scoff before i walk into my room. i need to shower but my head is still pounding so i just plop down on my bed and close my eyes.


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 SMUTTTTTT

its been about two weeks since me and draco slept with one another. we still shoot the sly remarks at each other but the sexual tension between us is thick. he watches me in class and when we are both in the halls. i watch him in the common room as he plays with his rings. we both havent spoken about that night again, havent made a move on each other. but trust me ive though about it, merlin have i thought about it. ive though of his hands running down my body. ive though of his dick inside of me. ive though of his voice derading me as he fucks me. but i cant let it happen again. 

me and blaise havent really spoken much but im fine with it. astoria and cam have finally made it official, she nonstop talks about him. pansy and me have become sort of friends i guess you could say but we still have our moments. i hadn't heard from my parents until today when i got a letter from my mother. i still haven't opened it, dreading what it might say. she either wants me home or she just wants to give me my monthly reminder of how much of a disappointment i am. 

i stare at the envelope on my desk and i sigh as i grab it. i open it up and start to read what my mother has to say;  
"elizabeth,  
your thanksgiving break is in a month, dear. i hope you know your father has already prepared your punishment. im writing to let you know that on the night you get home we will be having a dinner with a couple of other families. im letting you know in advance so you will be prepared and behave. if you had any knowledge you would come home now but we both know you dont. please try not to embarrass the family name anymore than you have.   
caroline alure"  
pathetic.

she sends me a letter just to let me know that the night i get home for thanksgiving break shes having guest. and to again tell me how disappointed she is. i roll my eyes as i throw the letter away and get dressed. there are no classes today, seeing as it is saturday, so im planning on going to hogsmeade. after im dressed i grab my wand and walk out of my room. 

*dracos pov*  
i see elizabeth walking down the stairs to the common room. i havent been able to get her off of my mind since that night. ive thought of her body constantly to get myself off. i see her walking in the corridors and i can thelp but stare at her ass. i know she can feel me staring because she works harder to tease me. little bitch.

"sneaking out to your weekly fuck" i scoff and she rolls her eyes "jealous, draco" she fake pouts and i laugh. "you wish" i get a sort of joy out of angering her. its hilarious to see her face turn a slight shade darker and her fists clench like she would hurt someone. like she could hurt me even. "i really dont" she says and i roll my eyes, "you think that skirts short enough? i can see half of your ass from back here" i say but in my head im not complaining. its true though, her skirt is short enough i can almost see her ass clearly. i can feel myself craving to touch her ass, craving to touch her. "you dont seem to mind that much" she laughs and i remove my gaze from her ass to her face. 

i look around, checking to make sure no one else is in the room, before standing up. she goes to walk out of the common room but i grab her wrist. "running off so soon, elizabeth" i say and she glares at me "let me go, draco" she says and i scoff as i pull her closer. her body falls onto mine, my hand now able to sit on her hip. i stare down at her, her cheeks turning red and her eyes glaring into mine. "now you dont really want me to do that, do you" i ask as my hand trails down her side. i slide my hand under her skirt, laying it on her ass. her chest rises heavily as her breath hitches, i can see her trying to tell herself to walk away but she wont. she wants me to fuck her as much as i do. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i promised myself this cant happen again. i cant fuck him again. but right now im thinking promises are meant to be broken. the eagerness in my pants is growing as he grips my ass and stares into my eyes. i hate how easily he takes control of me. i hate myself for letting him know he can. "answer the question. do you want me to let you go" he asks, i should say yes and get away while i still can but i shake my head no and he smirks. "thats what i though" he says before kissing me. 

its like deja vu as our lips collide. i didnt realize how much i longed for his lips until they were against me. his hands pulling my hips against his and my arms wrap around his neck. we need to get out of here before someone sees, i am not about to get caught fucking him. 

i pull away and he eyes me before i grab his hand and pull him up to my room. he slams the door behind us and pushes me against it, connecting our lips again. his hands push my hips against the door, holding me down. i start to pull his shirt off and he pulls away, allowing me to take it off. he starts to unbutton my shirt and his fingers struggle with the small buttons. i laugh as i bring my hand up to help him but its slapped away. "my job" he growls before just ripping the shirt off of me. fuck that was one of my favorites. 

his eyes darken as he unhooks my bra and leaves me breasts naked. he kisses down my neck and to one of my nipples. my fingers tangle in his hair as he leaves little marks on my chest. his hands roam my body as he lifts his head back up and starts to kiss my neck. i unbuckle his belt and he pulls away to let his pants fall to the floor. i can see his hard in his underwear it only makes me want him even more. i eye him as i get on my knees and he smirks "you know your job, good girl" he praises me and i let out a breath. he walks closer to me and i pull his underwear down letting his dick pop out. he groans as i look up at him, "fuck. stand up" he says and i look at him confused. 

he pushes me against the door and pulls my skirt down along with my underwear. i realize he couldnt wait any longer and i smirk "so needy" i scoff and he wraps his hand around my throat. "watch your mouth" he growls, his voice turning me on even more. he picks up one of my legs and wraps it around his waist as he lines himself up with my entrance. "beg" he orders and i knock my head back "please, draco. fuck me. fuck me like im your little slut" i beg, knowing thats what he likes. 

he thrusts into me and my mouth gapes open, my back slides up the door as his hips push farther. "fuck yes" i moan as he starts to slowly thrust into me. this is what ive craved for the past two weeks. this is what ive needed.

he leans his head down, watching as he thrusts himself into me, letting out groans with every movement. "oh draco. yes just like that. oh fuck" i moan and his hand covers my mouth "shh, elizabeth. im not getting caught here" he says and continues to thrust inside of me. "fuck" he groans as he picks up my other leg, both of my feet now off of the floor. i lean forward, my head on his shoulder, and move my body up and down as he thrusts inside of me. "thats right. take my cock, little slut" he spits into my ear and i moan. "oh god, draco. yes" i yell out and his head knocks back. "you feel so good around me, elizabeth. so warm. so hot" he moans out and my nails dig into his back. 

i can feel myself reaching my high and i moan "draco, fu-im abo-oh right there. dont stop." he grabs the back of my neck and pushes my head up. now looking into my eyes he continues to thrust into me. i can feel my walls clenching around him, both of us letting out moans. "cum, elizabeth. i know you can do it" he growls. i go to scream but he connects our lips before anything comes out. both of us reach our highs, moaning into each others mouths. 

he walks over to my bed and put me down, out of breath. he walks back to the side of the room where his clothes are and starts to dress himself again as i pull the covers over me. "fuck" he says and i laugh "whats wrong with you" he turns to me "i just fucking came inside of you." "its fine" i shrug and he laughs "not fucking fine-" "i cant have children. i cant get pregnant" i cut him off. my father made sure i could never get pregnant once he started punishing me the way he does. some dark spell he found and its permanent. "could have told me that the first time, i could have finished fucking you" he scoffs and i roll my eyes as i lay down. i hear the door open and shut without a word and i know hes gone. 

i cant believe i just did that...again. i promised myself. but i couldnt control it, with him towering over me and his words and his hands, how could i stop myself? but it cant go on. i cant keep fucking the guy that despises me. 

i sigh as i close my eyes, now worn out and no plan of going to hogsmeade

*dracos pov*  
her body is against the door, her legs wrapped around me, her eyes staring into mine desperately. she looks perfect, sweat dripping down her body, moans falling out of her mouth. i can feel her walls clench around me and i know she is close. "cum, elizabeth. i know you can do it" i say, her mouth falls open again, threatening to scream but my lips are on hers. our lips move together, both of us moaning as we reach our highs. her lips are sweet like a candy.


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 hehe

"okay okay, go" astoria says and me and blaise both look at each other. a childish staring contest between me and blaise has become competitive. astoria is the judge of course. we stare into each others eyes and i try to contain my laughter. "come on, liz you got this" astoria cheers for me and i can tell blaise is struggling. "fuck" he says and turns his head "haha yes i won, finally" i say jumping up off of the couch. blaise laughs and shakes his head.

"what is all the noise about" i hear draco say and i roll my eyes as i look at him at the bottom of the stairs. i can't help but stare as he is only wearing his green pajama paints and no shirt. he raises hsi eyebrows with a smirk as he notices me staring. "we're having a staring contest" blaise answers and i sit back down. draco laughs "childish" he shakes his head and i scoff "you just know i would win." his head turns to me "don't get cocky, elizabeth" he seethes "liz" i correct him. "elizabeth" he says and walks over to the couch. astoria looks at me and i shrug. "up" he says and blaise moves. draco sits in front of me, i give blaise a 'what the fuck' look and he just shrugs. "well come on, elizabeth. are we doing this or not" draco says and i shrug as i turn to him. 

"go" astoria says and our eyes focus on one another. he stares into my eyes like he's searching for something. i stare into his competitively. my lips start to curve into a smile, threatening to laugh. i bite my bottom lip to hold it in and he glances down at my lip. "draco lost" astoria says and i smile "yes! i won" i jump off the couch again the same way i did with blaise. "just call me the champion" i say flipping my hair. "whatever" draco scoffs and stands up. "told you i would win" i say and he glares at me "you dont have to throw a whole fucking party. is this your first time winning anything" he spits and i shake my head. "you dont have to be such and ass about everything. we're just having fun" i say and he rolls his eyes "if this is fun for you all, you're all children" he says and i scoff as he starts to walk away.

"have something to say, elizabeth" he says turning around "liz, just leave him alone" astoria tells me but my glare at draco gets stronger. "yeah i have a lot to say, draco. you're an ass to everyone around you for no fucking reason. you walk around the school moping all the fucking time but you have nothing better to do because no one can stand to be around you longer than a minute. you think you're all high and mighty but in reality you're a little bitch with daddy issues. i suggest you get the stick out of your ass before even blaise gets tired of your shit. and its liz" i snap and the whole room is looking at me. 

i expect him to explode, to push me to the floor and beat me to death, i expect the worse but he just looks at me. and he actually looks hurt at my words but he quickly covers it up. and then he explodes. walking towards me, my body screams for me to run but i stand my ground. "you think you're such a great person, elizabeth? pathetic. you're an embarrasment to this school, to your family, to your friends. you get drunk off your ass and rub up against anyone that will come near you. you're a slut. everyone here has seem to have fallen under some sort of spell and is bowing down to you, excpet me. and that angers you doesnt it elizabeth? that i see that you are nothing but a stupid bitch" he yells. his face inches from mine, me still not moving. i can feel astoria and blaise staring at us. 

"back off, draco" astoria says and he scoffs "watch your mouth, elizabeth. or it might just get you into trouble" he spits in my face before walking back up the stairs. my body is full of rage. who does he think he is? my father. spitting in my face. yelling at me. such an ass. he's fucking me one day, begging for me to cum on his dick, and then spits in my face the next. 

"are you okay" astoria asks and i wipe my face before turning to her. "peachy" i say and she just looks at blaise. the awkward tension lingers in the air and i sigh "im going to bed." i walk passed the two and up the stairs to my room. i slam the door shut and walk into the bathroom. i stare at myself in the mirror, my cheeks are pink with rage, my eyes are dark, my hair is a mess. this is what he does to me. he does so much to me, he pisses me off, he makes me think i could kill someone, he turns me on, he teases me, he's an ass. 

i start the shower and undress myself. i let out a breath stepping into the hot water, i shut my eyes and all i can see is him. him pinning me against the door, whispering in my ear, touching me. i quickly open my eyes and groan. stop it, elizabeth. you cant do this. you cant get addicted to the thought of him. you cant become addicted to his touch. i tell myself these things but i cant help but let the thoughts continue to run their course through my head. i can feel the need to touch myself growing and i sigh. i push the thoughts back, finish my shower, and go to sleep before i do something i might regret. 

*dracos pov*  
her yelling in my face. her letting al of her anger out on me. her looking up at me with frusturation as i yell at her. it only turned me on. it seemed everything about her turned me on now. from watching her bite her lip during a staring contest to listening to her tell me how much she hated me. i hate it. i hate that she does this to me. i hate that she's able to turn me on and then walk away. 

"elizabeth" my head falls back, my hand moving faster on my dick. i picture her, her body against mine, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her lips swollen from our kissing, i picture everything we've done these passed times together. "fuck-oh shit" i moan as my eyes shut and i release on my hand, though i picture it in her mouth. i picture her looking up at me as she swallows my cum. i picture her licking her lips afterwards, loving the taste of me. i let out a groan as i clean myself up. 

it shouldnt be this easy for her. i shouldnt get turned on just by her voice. her soft voice turning into her yelling. 

i have to admit, the things she said stung a bit but nothing i havent heard before. i dont know why but when she said them there was a certain rush in my heart that made me freeze for a moment before letting it all out on her like she did to me. i had to keep myself from wrapping my hand around her throat and fucking that attitude out of her in front of everyone. no one could know about that, i cant let people know that we actually fucked. it would be embarrassing. im sure blaise will fuck her soon and make sure everyone knows. cant wait to see the look on her face when she realizes it was all a game to him. embarrassing.


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 kinda tw so be careful

two weeks until our break. i don't even know why hogwarts lets us out for thanksgiving break, this isnt even america. i tried asking astoria but she said she doesnt know either. i guess the professors probably need a break from all of us. but do they need to let us go at the beginning of november? why not the end of november? im dreading having to see my parents. i havent recieved anymore letters from my mother but im sure she will have a lot to say when i do see her. i cant even imagine what my father has to say-or do. and i also have that fucking dinner, whatever the fuck thats for. 

i sigh as i look out over the astronomy tower, i had class today but i didnt want to go. i have to much to think about and i really dont feel like seeing draco anytime soon, especially not after yesterdays outburt. 

the wind blows slightly and the trees sway in the sunlight. its relaxing, being up here. hardly anyone ever comes up here so its easy to not get interuptted. 

though, i cant help but feel nervous for when i do go home. my father is probabl furious with me. and to have to be home for a whole two weeks, no where to go, makes me even more nervous. i think about the night he brought me from hogwarts, him pushing me into the room as my mother watched. the door slamming shut behind us. his eyes glaring into mine, his eyes full of fire while mine are full of fear. him pinning me down, touching me. him making me get on my knees, disgusting. him touching himself to the sight of his own daughter, calling me his little kitten, like some psychotic freak. 

i realize my breathing getting heavy as i think of it, panic running through my body as i remember the night. as i think of what could happen next. i place my hand on my chest, i can feel my heart beating rapidly, i try to breath and calm myself down but i cant. all i can think about is what hes goign to do to me next. what he'll call me. what'll he'll touch. stop, elizabeth. just breath. you bring it onto yourself. i slowly sit down, my breathng still heavy as tears slowly start to fall down my face. i tell myself to breath, try to calm myself down but its not working. i wish astoria was here, she could help me. i wish anybody was here. 

*dracos pov*  
i hear someon up at the astronomy tower and i groan. thats my spot, everyone knows that. i continue to walk up the stairs, the sound of sobs get louder. as i reach the top of the stairs i see elizabeth, gripping her chest. tears run out of her closed eyes. her breathing is heavy, causing her breasts to rise and fall but thats not where im focused. im focused on the pain in her face. debating on if i should see whats wrong. why would i? she was just a bitch to me yesterday, let her hurt. let her feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

even thinking that i still dont leave, i watch as she sobs, every now and then covering her mouth to silence them when they get loud. her eyes open slowly and i step down a step so she cant see me. her eyes are puffy and red, full of a sadness that i can recognize. a sadness that shes lived with forever. for a second i feel sorry for her until i remember how fucking annoying she is. 

shes still holding her chest as she leans her head down into her other hand. her sobs continue and she takes a breath. "fuck" she yells, i know that pain, the pain that makes you angry. she grabs her wand from beside her and points it at herself. for a second it seems like she wants to end it all. that the pain has won. and in that second my body urges me to run to her, to stop her pain, but why would i do that? but she drops the wand with a shaky hand and cries out again. i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding and shake my head. as much as i want her to leave and get out of my spot, i let her have her moment. i walk down the stairs quietly and out of the tower. 

i dont know why i was so determined to stay and watch. i dont know why my heart hurt for her. i dont know why i let her stay even though thats where i go to think. but when i saw her pick up the wand and point it at herself i knew i couldnt make her leave. i knew i couldnt yell at her and rush her away. because ive been in that position, ive been in that pain, wand pointed at myself ready to give up. ready to let whatever monster that was inside of me win. i wouldn't wish that pain on anybody, not even elizabeth. 

*elizabeths pov*  
after finally calming myself down and fixing myself i made my way back to the slytherin common room. i figure ive already missed most of my classes why go now? i sigh as i walk in, expecting it to be empty. i sigh as i see draco, not wanting to deal with his shit right now. i dont want to go to my room though, i cant be alone in there right now. so i walk over to the couch and he looks up from the book hes reading. i expect him to have some sly remark but instead he kicks his feet in the floor. i try to hide my confused look as i sit down, both of us not saying a word. his eyes are back on his book as i lean down and grab a book off of the coffee table. i lean back and open it. he kicks his feet into my feet and i glare at him, he just continues reading his book. 

i feel like i should run, because i believe this is draco being nice to me. but i dont. i sit there, book in hand, his feet in my lap, relaxing. with draco malfoy. who has not made one single mean comment yet.


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 SMUTT

yesterday was...odd. draco was decent to me the rest of the day. no comments that were to harsh, didnt seem disgusted by my presance. i enjoyed it. though, we didnt speak, it was nice having someone there so i didnt do anything stupid. he would probably laugh in my face if i told him that he might have saved me yesterday. i havent told astoria about yesterday, mostly because i dont even know if she remembers how bad my father is. 

i sit down in my potions class in my usual seat. astoria isnt here yet, she usually sits beside me. i do notice draco across the room, sitting with goyle. me and goyle have never really spoken, hes an ass just like draco. draco glances at me and i look away. 

after a while astoria still hasnt shown up, i figure she must be with cam somewhere. probably doing what i wish i was doing right now. it seems like i cant get him out of my mind, draco. i close my eyes and i see him above me, behind me, in front of me, everywhere, touching everything. i can hear him moaning my name, telling me things as he fucks me. fuck. the wetness in my underwear grows and i roll my eyes. 

"miss alure, am i boring you" snape growls and i glance up at him "yes" i shrug. i can hear some of the class snickering as snape glares at me. "join me after class, for detention" he says and i shrug, got nothing better to do. as the class continues the thoughts still run through my mind, images of him on top of me. fucking me. 

*dracos pov*  
i know shes thinking of me. i watch as her eyes have darkened, every now and then glancing at me when she thinks im not looking. silly, elizabeth, im always looking at you. always imagining taking care of you like you are doing right now. she shifts in her seat, i guess to cause some kind of friction in her pants but it wont be enough. she'll never find a fuck like me. 

i decided to go easy on her yesterday after what i saw, she didnt need to be alone. so i let her sit with me, we didnt speak, but we knew we were with each other-she knew i was with her. it was nice actually, she looked great while she read. her eyes scanning the paper, every once in a while she will bite her lip out of habit but it would turn me on. her hair was a small mess but it still looked hot on her. i couldnt deny it, elizabeth is a beautiful girl with an ugly attitude. 

*elizabeths pov*   
"since i seem to bore you so much, i would like you to write a two page paper on how i could better my teaching to please you. and you will not leave until it is finished and i have read it" snape says and i glare at him. he could have at least come up with something a little more interesting. "yes sir" i answer and he hands me a piece of parchment. "i'll be back in an hour and a half" he says before walking out, the door slamming shut behind him.

i sigh as i start to write the paper. i feel someones hand wrap around my throat from behind me and i flinch "shh" i hear the person whisper and i already know who it is. "draco, you scared the fuck out of me" i snap "didnt i just tell you to be quiet" he says and i roll my eyes. as much as i would love for him to fuck me on this desk right now, i have to finish this paper. "i figured since im the reason you're in detention, i could at least make it a little fun for you. how rude of me" he scoffs and i just shake my head trying to ignore him. "thats right, i knew you were thinking of me" he whispers, his head now right beside my ear. i try to ignore him, and ignore the growing urge for him in my pants. 

"thinking of me touching you" he whispers and his hand runs down my arm, my breath hitches as he makes it to my thigh. "thinking of me inside of you" he whispers as his hand slowly pulls my skirt up. "no draco. we're not doing this" i protest and he scoffs taking his hand away. i almost whine at the loss of his touch. "we've already done it. twice. i know how much you think of me, elizabeth. i know how much i turn you on" he taunts. i hate that i he knows that. "stop, draco" i say, still trying to focus on my paper. his hand wraps around my throat again, lifting my head from my paper. i stare into his eyes, eyes full of lust and hunger, all for me. "tell me to stop again and i will, elizabeth" he says but i cant. i cant bring myself to stop him when right now the only thing i want is his bdy against mine. 

"tell me, elizabeth" he says but still im quiet. my breathing starts to get heavier as he stares into my eyes, his cold rings on my throat sending chills through out my body. "tell me to stop, elizabeth. dont be scared" he says, his voice is low and it only turns me on more. i let out a shaky breath and he scoffs. he removes his hand from my throat and turns the chair aroudn so im facing him. "stand up" he orders and i do, without hesitation. i hate how easily he can do this, he can take control of me with just the sound of his voice. he steps closer to me, dragging his hand down my cheek slowly. "do you want me, elizabeth" he asks and i nod "use your words" he orders. "yes, draco" i answer and he nods "good girl." he's going to slow. way to slow. 

i smash my lips onto his and he soon catches on. his hands wrap around my waist and pull my hips into him. the kiss is aggressive, we both cant get enough of each other. ironic really, we despise each other's attitude, but we crave each other's touch. i pull away and turn us around, pushing him down in the chair. "ah look whos trying to be in control" he says and i glare at him "shut up and let me then." "do as you please, elizabeth. take whats yours" he growls and i almost fall to my knees at his words. 

i unbutton my shirt and let it fall to the ground. he eyes me the whole time, i can feel him staring at my breasts. he starts to unbutton his shirt but instead of taking it off he just lets his hang loosely, still exposing his stomach. i wish i could taste him, have him in my mouth but i know i dont have time for that. i still have to write this paper. i pull my skirt down, leaving me in just my bra and underwear. he stares at me the whole time, slightly shifting in the chair as i see the tent in his pants grow. 

"hurry, elizabeth. or i'll have to take control again" he teases and i look at him. i walk to the chair, get on my knees, and start to unbutton his pants. he stares at me the entire time, his eyes full of a hunger for me. i pull his pants down along with his underwear and he groans as his dick pops out. i can feel myself getting more eager to have him inside of me and i stand up. i pull my underwear down and i walk back to him. i straddle his lap and his hands go to my hips. i line his dick up with my entrance and he eyes me. 

"now, elizabeth" he orders, we eye each other as i go down on him. his head falls back and his mouth gapes open. "fuck" i moan as i lean my head down onto his chest. his hands start to moves me up and down and i knock my head back. his hands unhook my bra and i laugh as he pulls it off. "i would like th-fuck-the full show, elizabeth" he groans and i look back down at him. slowly starting to ride him, our eyes each filled with lust stare at one another. "draco, fuck-oh oh" i moan and he glares at me "you love my cock don't you, little slut" he seethes and i nod "yes, yes. oh yes" i moan and his head falls back. "elizabeth, fuck. oh, merlin, fuck" he moans. he lifts his head back up and his hand tangles in my hair. he pushes my head towards his and connects our lips. 

we moan into each others mouths, his hand tangled in my hair, and my hand in his. he pulls away and looks at me as his hand travels down and starts to rub my clit. "draco, yes. dont stop. oh shit" i moan and he smirks as he watches me. "cum, elizabeth" he growls and i let out a moan as i reach my high. "such a good girl" he growls and i continue to ride him to get him to his high. "fuck, elizabeth. oh-keep going-yes" he groans and i watch him as his eyes roll back and his mouth gapes open. i kiss him as he finishes and he moans into my mouth. 

both of us pull away out of breath and look at each other. his hair falling over his eyes, almost dripping with sweat. his chest rising and falling with every breath. he's like a god. 

i slowly get off of him and regain my balance. "finish your paper, elizabeth. snape will be back soon" he says as he stands up. we both redress ourselves and clean ourselves up. he walks out of the room and i sit back down. i turn the chair around and look at the empty piece of parchment infront of me. 

i dont regret doing it again, not this time. we both cant get enough of each other so this isnt going to stop anytime soon. we both can recognize each other's hunger for one another. we crave eachother like a drug. but still he's an arrogant prick.


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

*dracos pov*   
i cant get her out of my mind. she's taken over my whole head. i dont know why, im usually not like this, i can usually fuck someone and leave. but with elizabeth its like a drug that im addicted to. im addicted to the sound of her calling out my name. im addicted to her desperate eyes, begging me to fuck her. im addicted to her touch, her everything. i even find myself thinking of her voice as she tells astoria about her day, or the red in her cheeks when blaise makes a comment about her. i find myself feeling sorry for her because ive seen how much pain she is in, though i dont know what causes it. but why? ive despised her since i met her. since she first spoke to my father like he was trash, since she first disrespected her mother, since she walked in acting like she owned everyone and everything, yet i still think about her all of the time. 

*elizabeths pov*  
another letter from my mother, sitting on the corner of my desk, waiting for me to open it. i leave tomorrow for a two week break and im even more nervous than i was the day on the astronomy tower. though, draco has definitely helped to keep my mind off of things. its like he knows just the right moments to sneak up on me or to pull me into an empty closet. but its always the same thing, fuck and leave. im not complaining, id be stupid to complain about what he does to me. but i hate feeling like a slut, like his little bitch. one second we are yelling at each other, astoria having to pull us away before we kill eachother. and the next, his body is on mine, his hands touching me, pleasing me.

i grab the letter, knowing ill have to read it at some point, and open the envelope.   
"elizabeth,   
your father and i are very excited to see you tomorrow. i hope you havent forgotten about the dinner. your father would like me to tell you that you will be punished for leaving to hogwarts again so make sure to behave at the dinner or it will be worse. we will be having overnight guests as well so please as soon as you get home fix up the guest rooms. we wont be able to see you as soon as you get home, we have to pick some things up for dinner. i hope you are at least keeping your grades up and not disappointing us any further. seeing that you ignored writing back to my last letter i will just assume you have gotten this one as well. see you soon, elizabeth.  
caroline alure"

i can feel my heart racing at my mothers words. ive never been so scared of my father but as ive grown older his punishments have grown also. i put the letter down and let out a breath. my stomach turns at the thought of my father. what if i dont go home? im sure i could stay at hogwarts for the break. but my parents would surely come get me and that would make it worse. "fuck" i say as i look at my packed bag. i only packed a few things since im coming back in a couple of weeks. i feel like im going to be sick. 

i rush to the bathroom as what i had for lunch falls out of me and into the dinner. my shakey hands hold my hair back as i spit into the toilet. i let out a breath and wipe my mouth, leaning against the wall. i hate my parents for doing this to me. i hate my mother for letting my father hurt me, for keeping me in that house forever. i hate my father for hurting me, for tying me up, for torturing me for years. though, i keep going back because they are my parents. my mother raised me, she has cared for me in moments. my father has taught me things, has built me to be the person i am. so of course i love them, they are my parents, but that doesnt me i have to like them. 

i walk out of my room and down the stairs "you look sickly, elizabeth" draco scoffs and i glare at him. he's sitting on the couch beside blaise. "have you two seen, astoria" i ask and blaise shakes his head "ignoring me. not up for the fight today?" draco laughs and i look at him "shut it, draco. im too tired for your shit" i seethe and he rolls his eyes "stay up past your bedtime, elizabeth" he teases though he already knows. 

"draco-oh fuck" i moan as draco thrusts into me. his hand around my throat and his eyes staring into mine. "yell my name, elizabeth. show everyone how much of a slut you are" he growls and i moan again. he slows down and pulls my legs onto his shoulders before starting to thrust again. now being able to go deeper inside of me he hits all of the right places. "oh right there, draco. yes-oh- dont stop" i moan as my head falls back and my eyes clench shut. "look at me while im fucking you, elizabeth" he orders and i open my eyes again as i look at him. his hair falls in front of his eyes slightly as sweat drips from his forehead. "so perfect" he moans, he looks down as he thrusts into me. he lets spit fall from his mouth, falling on my clit and slowly moving down. he looked so hot like this, thrusting into me, sweat glistening on his skin, his lips swollen from our earlier make out. 

"whatever, just tell me if you've seen astoria" i say and he shakes his head "probably off with that hufflepuff, getting fucked. not that you would have any idea what thats like" draco scoffs and i glare at him. he knows what he's doing. he wants me to think of him fucking me. "really? because i believe blaise could tell you a couple of stories proving i know what thats like" i say back and blaise looks at me. me and him have slept together once, about three days ago, but he wasnt anything compared to draco. he was slow, took his time with me. 

*dracos pov*  
so she actually fucked him. there's a feeling of jealousy in my stomach as i look at blaise. i dont know why though, its not like i care who she fucks. but if she had to go to him for pleasure would that mean i wasnt enough for her that day. had she faked it with me, theres no way. no one can fake that. no one can fake the look in her eyes as she reaches her high, no one can fake the sounds she makes. i feel stupid even caring. "fucking the slut, blaise? i thought you could do better than that" i say and elizabeth glares at me. blaise laughs and her stare goes from me to him. she looks shocked that he would laugh at that but what did i say? he wasnt in love with her like he acted to be, blaise will do anything to get a good fuck and he had now. "fuck both of you" she seethes and storms off. havent you done that already, elizabeth? fucked the both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so just a little recap since there was another time skip. elizabeth and draco have continued their 'activities' over the past days. blaise finally slept with elizabeth and she didnt enjoy it AT ALL tehe. anyways, yeah.


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 SMUT

"are you okay, liz" astoria asks as she looks at my shaking hands. we're on the train leaving hogwarts and i cant get the nerves to go away. "yeah, im fine" i smile and she gives me a worried look but shrugs. "so liz, are you excited for the break" cam asks and i look at him. "not really. its quite boring at my home" i answer and he laughs "i bet it is. families like yours never really are close" he comments and astoria looks at him. "what do you mean bu 'families like mine" i ask and he shakes his head. "im just saying, the families that support voldemort kind of give off that vibe" he shrugs. i cant help but take offense even though he is correct. "you have no right to speak of my family" i say and astoria sighs. "i dont think he meant it in a bad way" she defends him and i turn to her "what the fuck? that was like the most offenssive way he could say it" i say and she lets out a breath. "please dont make this a thing. we're almost at the station" she begs and i laugh "ridiculous" i roll my eyes and lean my head against the window. 

after a while of the awkward silence i finally get up. "i have to piss" i say as i walk out of the cart. i walk to the bathroom and step inside shutting the door. i sigh as i look at myself in the mirror. the door swings open "im in-" im cut off by dracos cold hand over my mouth as the door shuts. "shh, elizabeth" he says and i scoff as he lowers his hand "im not fucking you, draco" i say and he glares at me "aw poor little elizabeth is in a mood today" he mocks and i smack my hand across his face. 

his hand immediately wraps around my throat and im pushed against the sink. "watch yourself, elizabeth. dont make me warn you again" he seethes and i laugh "im not scared of you." he shakes his head and looks me in my eyes "i dont need you to fear me, elizabeth, thats not what i want" he says and i look at him. "besides, i thought i was the school slut. you could do better than me, couldnt you draco" i mock him from yesterday and his jaw clenches. "mocking me, not a smart choice" he laughs and his hand trails down to the waist of my skirt. my breath hitches as his cold hand slides down my pants and into my underwear. "i dont know what you're going to do without me on this break" he says and i roll my eyes. "without me touching you" he says as his fingers hit my clit and my breath hitches. my mouth gapes open as he rubs circles around the bundle of nerves. "without me to please you" he stares into my eyes as he drags a finger up my slit. "without me to make you feel something" he continues as he starts to rub my clit again. "draco" i whisper and he smirks "quiet, elizabeth. im speaking" he says and starts to put more pressure on my clit as he rubs. he licks his bottom lip before he starts to speak again, "we both know you wont be able to get yourself off anymore" he teases and slowly rubs circles still. i can feel myself becoming more and more eager for him as he teases me. 

"now you know what its like to be pleased and you'll never get enough of it" he says and he puts his finger at my entrance. i try to move my hips to make something happen but he pushes his thigh against my hip to hold me down. "you'll never get enough of me" he says before slowly entering his finger inside of me. my head knocks back as he enters another finger inside of me and curls them both. "fuck" i whisper out and he lets out a breath. "you're so warm around my fingers, elizabeth" he says and i let out a moan as he pushes his fungers in and out of me. his thumb rubs my clit and my head shoots up as my eyes clench shut. "you know the rule. look at me while i please you" he orders and i open my eyes. he stares at me as his fingers curl inside of me. "oh draco, please-fuck" i moan and he moves his hand from my throat and covers my mouth. "quiet" he orders again and i nod. 

his fingers curl in and out of me as i moan into his hand "can i move my hand, will you stay quiet like a good girl" he asks and i nod. he moves his hand and i bite down on my lip to hold in a moan. "so perfect with my fingers inside of you" he says and i bite my lip harder. "kiss me, elizabeth. i dont want you hurting yourself" he says and i lean forward to connect our lips. i can feel his hard against my thigh so i reach my hand down and palm him through his pants. his mouth falls open, ending the kiss, and he lets out a groan. her continues to thrust his fingers into me as i palm his dick. "fuck, elizabeth" he says and pulls his fingers out of me. i whine at the loss of his touch and he rolls his eyes. he quickly unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. he turns to me and pulls my skirt down and i smirk. "stay quiet, elizabeth. we've already been in here too long" he says and i nod, desperate for him to continue. 

he lifts my leg up and wraps it around his waist, lining himself up with my entrance. he takes no time before he thrusts into me, "oh-" he puts the two fingers that were just inside of me in my mouth. "suck, elizabeth" he orders and i wrap my lips around them. he pulls them away and starts to rub my clit with his hand. "oh yes. fuck-right there-oh fuck me like that, draco. yes" i moan, the pleasure is overwhelming. he smirks as he stares at me, his mouth gaped open as he continues to thrust "elizabeth, fuck you're so perfect. such a perfect little slut for me" he seethes and i nod. "i-shit-im going-draco fuck" i moan and he smashes his lips onto mine. we both moan into each others mouths as we reach our highs. he pulls away and slowly pulls out of me, letting my leg down. he stares down at his cum dripping out of me, he takes two fingers and slides them up my slit before pushing them inside of me and pulling them back out. "take it all, elizabeth" he says and i let out a breath. 

we both dress ourselves and he washes his hands. "wait a little bit before coming out" he says before walking out of the bathroom. i sigh as i look in the mirror, my cheeks still flushed and my lips swollen. i wait a couple more minutes before walking out of the bathroom and to an empty seat, not wanting to explain to astoria and blaise what took me so long.


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i step into my cold house, the familiar feeling hitting me. the sound of my shoes echo on the floor as i walk through the empty home. i carry my bag up the stairs and into my room. i can see my stuff has been gone through and i know its the doing of my mother. i sigh as i set my bag down on my bed and go to get the guest room ready. i wonder who will be joining us for dinner, and then staying over night? i dont even know how many people to prepare the room for but i do it anyways. i set out two blankets and four pillows, two towels in the bathroom, two things of soap, everything needed in the room for two people. 

once im finished i hear my parents coming through the door. "elizabeth, are you home" i hear my mothers cold voice echo through the house. "yes, mother" i say as i walk down the stairs. both of my parents stand at the bottom, looking up at me. my father stands with a blank expression on his face that sends chills through my body. as i reach my mom she wraps her arms around me "what have you been eating? you look as though you've gained weight" she says as she pulls away and i glare at her. "welcome home, elizabeth" my father says and i look at him "its liz" i correct and his jaw clenches. "did you fix up the guest room" my mother changes the subject as we start walking to the kitchen. 

"yes, i fixed it for two people since you never said who it was" i say and she laughs "i could have swore i told you. anyways, the malfoy family will be joining us for dinner along with two of your father's co-workers. since the malfoy's home is quite a ways away from here we offered for them to stay overnight" she explains and i freeze. malfoy, as in draco malfoy. seriously. i cant get away from him. its like he follows me everywhere i go. did he know about this? 

"but narcissa won't be joining us so no need to worry about adding more to the room" she says and i nod. "now, go get fixed up. make sure to dress nice. i'm going to begin fixing the food" my mother says as my father walks to his office. "yes ma'am" i say softly as i turn to walk up the stairs and go to my room. i swear if draco knew he was coming here and didnt tell me. why would he tell me? i dont know, maybe to warn me that i would have to deal with him. i cant do this. i cant deal with draco and my father. my father is already furious with me, with draco here i know i wont be able to hold back my remarks if he doesnt. 

*dracos pov*   
"the alures, as in elizabeth alure" i ask my father and he nods "yes draco, how many times do i have to tell you. we are joining the alures for dinner and an overnight stay to discuss some things. go get your things and dress nicely" he states and i nod before walking off to my room. i wonder if elizabeth knew i would be coming? if she let me fuck her on the train knowing she would see me later. i cant fuck her in her home. with my father and her parents in the same house. will i be able to stop myself though? 

i get dressed in my usual black suit and pack clothes for overnight. "draco, come. we need to get going" my father yells up the stairs and i sigh as i grab my bag and walk down the stairs. "i told you to dress nicely, draco. not in the same suit you where everyday" my father gripes and i roll my eyes. "you look great, dear" my mother says as she hugs me and i laugh. "i'll see you two tomorrow. please don't be too late getting home" she says and my father nods. i place a kiss on her cheek before we both walk out of the manor. 

we get to elizabeth's home two hours later. you'd think being fucking wizards it wouldnt take that long but it does. my father knocks on the door and it swings open "welcome, lucius. its lovely seeing you again" "thank you for having us, caroline" my father answers who im guessing is elizabeth's mother. "come come, we were just about to set the food out" she says and we both walk through the door. "this is my son, draco" my father says and i put my hand out. the same hand i fucked elizabeth with on the train. "welcome, draco. my daughter, elizabeth, should be down soon. im sure you two know each other" she says, dont call her elizabeth, i get to do that not you. "you could say that, yes" i nod and she shakes my hand. we follow her through the home to the large dining area. 

there are two other people already seated at the table and a man is walking towards the head seat, it must be her father. "lucius, welcome" the man says and my father puts his hand out "nice to see you again, micheal" he says and the man looks at me "ah draco, welcome" he says and i nod. "i had elizabeth set up the guest room for the two of you, though if you would like seperate rooms she can fix another" he says. its good he puts her to work, it might help calm her ego a bit. "im sure draco would enjoy his own room" my father laughs and i nod. "very well" micheal says before taking a seat at the head of the table. caroline sits beside him and the two other men at the table introduce themselves. there's an empty seat beside micheal, must be elizabeths. 

"i don't know what's keeping her so long" caroline laughs. i turn my head as i hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor. i watch as elizabeth slowly walks down the stairs, a skin tight red dress on her body that makes me want her even more. "sorry for keeping you waiting, i lost track of time" she apologizes. she looks scared as she walks to the table, not even glancing at me. is she scared of me being here? 

"we'll take care of it later" her father says and the panic in her eyes grow. she sits beside her father and thats when she looks at me. she gives me a slight smile before turning to her mother. "shall we eat" she says and her mother nods. everyone starts to make their plate, elizabeth hardly grabbing any, i watch as her father eyes her the entire time. "so, elizabeth-" "liz. call me liz" she cuts one of the men off and her father glares at her "that won't be necessary" her father says. i watch as he brings his hand to her thigh and squeezes it, she winces and nods before he stops squeezing yet leaves his hand on her thigh, way higher up than it should be. i realize she's not scared of me being here, shes scared of her father. ive always heard rumors of how evil he was but everyone talks. though, as i think back on things, elizabeth coming in bruised and beaten, blaise trying to point it out to me, her flinching when anyone goes to touch her, the day on the astronomy tower when she was ready to end everything, earlier when she was nervous on the train, i realize how absolutely blind ive been the entire time. 

the pain she felt on the astronomy tower was caused by her father. the night of the party when she came back she wasnt just weak from a hookup her father had just raped her. the flinching, scared someone is going to hurt her like he does. the panic on the train, knowing she was having to come home to him. and i had been completely oblivious to it this entire time. i had bent her over tables fucking her, i had held my hands around her throat, i had tied her with my ties, but i never asked her if it was okay. i had never asked about the bruises on her wrists. i had never asked why she couldnt have children. because if i had asked, if i had shown that i cared i would have to admit to myself that elizabeth wasnt just a fuck to me. that she was someone i couldnt get out of my mind, that i thought of all day, that i actually cared for. i would have to admit to her that i dont hate her as much as she thinks i do. rather, i dont hate her at all. 

"draco, dear. are you alright? you look like you've seen a ghost" caroline asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "oh, yes sorry. the food is wonderful, mrs. alure" i say and she smiles and turns back to her plate. the talking continues and elizabeth keeps her mouth shut. her father keeps his hand on her thigh. what right does he have? to put his hands on what isnt his. i dont care if he claims that is his daughter, no father touches his daughter like that. she hardly eats and she keeps her head down to the table. my heart hurts for her, knowing that she's been going through this. ive called her a slut, ive told her how much of a disappointment she is and for what? to act like i hate her? to keep my reputation of being a prick? its disgusting. i feel as though i could be sick but i have to hide it. i have to pretend as if i dont know whats going on underneath the table.


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 tw so be careful

"lucius would like another room set up for his son" my father orders and i nod, "words elizabeth, what have i told you" he says. "liz" i correct him and he glares at me "go set up the fucking room" he yells, his hand slapping across my fave. thankfully, draco and his father were upstairs and the others had left. "yes sir" i nod and he spits in my face before moving so i can walk away. my mother just watches with cold eyes as i walk up the stairs. i walk to the guest room that i had originally set up and knocked on the door. 

it swings open and draco looks down at me, his father is behind him standing at the bed "sorry to bother, just getting the things to set up your other room" i say. draco eyes my cheek, im guessing analyzing the red mark. i hate him being here to see this. to see how weak i actually am. "draco, move and let the poor girl get the things" lucius says and draco steps out of the way. i grab a set of blankets and pillows, a towel, a thing of soap, and anything else and walk out of the room. i hear someone following me and i already know its draco. "do you need something" i ask as i walk into the other guest room which is right beside mine. "stop walking away from me, elizabeth" he calls and i roll my eyes. "look at me while im speaking" he says and i ignore him, continuing to make the bed. "im not going to fuck you while you're here, draco. sorry that isn't part of the five star package" i say as i finish setting everything up. "elizabeth" "for fucks sake, its liz. or at least fucking beth" i say and i push passed him and out of the room. 

i walk into my room and change out of my dress clothes before walking down stairs "elizabeth" my mother calls and i sigh as i walk into the living room. "yes, mother" i say and she looks at me "have you set up the room for our guests" she asks and i nod. "of course" my mother smiles as she looks at me "you're father will be in your room in a little while" she says and my heart speeds up again. she just glares at me as i nod. "go along" she says and i walk back up the stairs. tears form in my eyes as my hands begin to shake. i step into my room, the room that i grew up in, the room ive been punished in, the room that is supposed to feel like home. after about half and hour my door opens and in walks my father. 

*dracos pov*  
i cant stop thinking about it. how this entire time she's hid the fact that her father is a monster. that i had pushed her against the wall after she was raped. i should have known. blaise tried to tell me but i was clueless. i ignored everything. 

i hear elizabeth's door open and close. i know its her room because when we passed earlier i peeked inside, seeing pictures and books everywhere. "elizabeth" i hear a voice say, her father, for such a big house the walls are thin. 

i stand up and slowly walk closer to the wall, putting my ear against it. "father. not now, please" she sobs and i want to kill him, i want to punch through this wall and help her. but i cant. "i warned you. you were already being punished for going to that school then you wanted to misbehave during dinner and embarrass the family" he says to her and i can hear her cries. "im sorry, i didnt mean too. it jus-" a slap, i know he hit her, her words cut off and she sobs again. my fists clench as i listen to his words. i try to pull myself away, tell myself to lay down and ignore it but i cant. i cant sleep knowing what is happening right beside me. 

"get on the bed, elizabeth" he orders her, she says nothing. "I SAID GET ON THE BED" he yells, even causing me to jump. i wonder if my father is hearing this, even if he is he wouldnt stop it. he would praise micheal. i wonder if her mother hears, obviously she doesnt care anyways. im sure this has been going on forever. "my sweet sweet, elizabeth. such a beauty. its a shame i have to keep teaching you these lessons" her father seethes and i can feel my breath getting heavy. i want to help her. save her. forget how much we fight, how angry she makes me. she doesnt deserve this. "please, dad. stop" she begs him, how could he continue. how could a father continue to hurt his child like this. 

i hear her cries as he slaps her around and does as he pleases. i cant help myself as i open the door and walk out. the house is dark, the only sound coming from elizabeth's room. i hesitate as my hand goes to the knob of her door, because i dont know what im walking into. i put my hand on my wand and slowly turn the knob. "sweet sweet, elizabeth. always taking in what i give her" that ends it. i swing the door open, i start to freeze as i see her pinned down, his hands gripping her arms tightly. her face is scrunched in pain as tears fall down her eyes. his body hovers over hers. "get the fuck off of her" i slam the door walking into the room. her father stops and looks back at me. "you mind your buisness" he says and elizabeths eyes open. she looks at me, its as if her eyes are begging me to save her. 

"you need to get the fuck off of her" i say again and he groans as he stands up. he buttons is pants and looks at me, "leave. or the minsitry will hear of this" i threat and her father scoffs before walking out. as the door shuts i drop my wand. i turn to elizabeth who is now sitting up on the bed. her knees curled up into her arms, tears rolling down her bruised face. i want to hold her, tell her shes safe but i cant. because i would be lying to her, i leave tomorrow and she has to stay. her father will continue as he was doing tonight and no one will stop it. but at least i was able to stop it this time, right? 

"come, elizabeth. lets get you cleaned up" i say softly and she looks straight at the wall. i sigh as i go to grab her hand but she shakes her head and i take it as a sign to stop. i want to kill her father for doing this to her. for touching her. for everything. but she needs me here so i fight the urge. i walk into her bathroom and start a bath before walking back out. "ill turn around while you walk in there, if you would like" i suggest and her head slightly nods. her face is emotionless as she stares blankly at the wall, though tears still pour out of her broken eyes. 

i turn around and i hear her slowly get up and walk into the bathroom. once im sure she's in the water i walk in there. her knees are still curled up in her arms as the water fills the tub. i shut the bathroom door and sigh as i crouch down beside the tub. i feel useless knowing i cant stop this forever. knowing that no matter what i do tonight wont help. 

i grab a sponge from beside the tub and dip it into the water, i go to rub her back with it but as it touches her skin she flinches. "im not going to hurt you, elizabeth. you dont have to be scared of me. you're safe with me" i say and she lets out a breath. i rub the sponge down her back as if i could wash him off of her. once im done with her back i move to the side of the tub, "you have to let your legs go so i can finish" i say and i look into her eyes, her eyes of pain and fear. "you dont have to cover yourself for me, elizabeth" i assure her and she lets out another breath as she lets her legs go. she slowly moves them out and i can see the bruises where her father held her hips down, i see the bruises on her stomach where he beat her, i see the marks on her arms where he had his hands on her. "ill kill him, elizabeth. i swear i will. ill kill him for ever touching you" i say, anger building up in my body. she shakes her head slightly and i sigh as i finsih cleaning her off. 

"where are your clothes" i ask her as i stand up from beside the tub. she hasnt said a word yet, though i dont want to snoop through her things. "here" i sigh as i pull my own shirt off and hand it to her now that she is standing and dry. she slowly puts it on, the shirt coming down to her thighs. it looks great on her. 

"come on" i say and i reach my hand out. she slowly grabs my hand and i help her out of the tub. we walk into her bedroom, i hate to put her in the same bed that everything happened in. but she lets go of my hand and slowly walks to the bed, pulling the covers down. she lets out a breath before laying down. "do you need anything" i ask and she looks at me "im sorry" she says and starts to cry again. "please dont cry, elizabeth" i say and she shakes her head "im sorry you had to deal with this. sorry you had to see me like this" she apologizes and i shake my head "dont apologize for something that you cant control. this is not your fault" i assure her and she nods. "thank you, draco" she says and i try to hide my smile at her praise. "goodnight, elizabeth" i say before walking out of the room. i look around, making sure her father isnt around, before walking into my room. 

i hate leaving her alone but i cant stay. i hate that she feels sorry when she has nothing to feel sorry for. i hate that when i leave tomorrow, her father will continue to do this until she's able to get out. but i cant stop it. if i could i would.


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

he saved me. he helped me. my father will be furious that he was stopped. he’ll be livid tonight, when no one is around to help me. but why did draco help me? he hates me, despises me, shoots me down every chance he gets.

i felt sorry that he had to see me like that, that he had to help me when i know he didnt want to. i hope he hasnt left yet, so i can thank him. though, my body doesnt want me to get up. im sore, bruised, broken. 

i force myself to get up, my stomach aching as i sit up. im still in draco’s shirt, it hangs loosely around my thighs. i smile as the scent of him fills my nose. i quickly push it away, embarrassed at the feeling he gives me. 

i carefully walk down the stairs, i see draco and his father speaking to my parents. draco glares at my father, his fists clenched. “good morning” i say quietly and my father’s gaze turns to me. he eyes me, looking at every part of me, looking at the bruises he left. draco’s glare turns to me and i shoot him a smile. 

“ah good morning, elizabeth. they were just about to leave” my father says and i nod as i walk over to both of my parents. my father wraps his arm around my waist and my breath hitches. draco glares at him, his jaw clenched. his eyes are full of sorrow as he watches my fathers movements. “i hope you two enjoyed your stay. you were great company” i say and lucius nods. “thank you for having us” he says and i nod. 

i look at draco and he sighs. “thank you” i mouth and he nods. “well, come draco. your mother will want us home soon” lucius says and draco nods. “i’ll see you at school, elizabeth” draco says before they turn around and walk out. 

“he’s a lovely boy” my father glares at me and i look up at him. “i’ll be in the kitchen” my mother says before walking off. “come, elizabeth” my father grabs my arm and pulls me upstairs. 

*dracos pov*  
she looks great in my shirt walking down the stairs but i cant think of that right now. her eyes are full of fear as her father wraps his arm around her. i should kill him, right here right now. but i cant. “thank you” elizabeth mouths and i give her a nod. she shouldnt be thanking me. i havent helped her, im leaving her here with him. with this evil man that hurts her. 

i want to stay or take her with me. i want to get her out of here. “ill see you at school, elizabeth” i say, knowing ill be worrying about her for the rest of the break. wondering if she’s hurting, if he’s hurting her. i know once we walk out of the house he’s going to continue what he was doing last night. and i wont be able to stop him this time. 

me and my father walk out and he laughs “you let her borrow your shirt” he says. “please dont speak of it” i say and he scoffs “embarrassed for sleeping with her, draco? no need. she’s a good looking girl. congratulations” he says. i want to punch him for his words. he’s as disgusting as her father, talking about her looks. speaking about what isnt theirs. 

though, i speak of her. i think of her all of the time and she’s not mine. she only uses me for pleasure. i wonder if she thinks of me like i think of her. if i stay in her mind like she stays in mine. 

“be careful with her, draco. she seems like trouble” my father warns and my blood boils. he has no right to speak about her attitude. he does not know what she goes through. or what if he does? what if he heard too and slept peacefully. that sounds like my father. 

“i dont need you to protect me, i can care for myself” i say back and he scoffs. 

*elizabeths pov*  
my father walks out of my room, leaving me laying on my bed. even more bruised and broken than when i woke up. dracos shirt lay on the bed beside me. i grab it and force myself to sit up. i pull his shirt onto my body, taking in his scent. 

i wish he was still here, i dont care how much of an ass he is i feel a sense of safety from him. he helped me last night, he could have left me to lay by myself but he helped me. he cleaned me up and gave me his shirt. 

my body aches as i curl into a ball, covering up with the covers. tears roll out of my eyes as i try to focus on dracos smell coming from the shirt. two more weeks of this. two more weeks of draco staying in my mind. two more weeks of my mother allowing my father to hurt me. im going to go fucking crazy.


	21. twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

inally, the two weeks are up. i get to leave this hell hole. i think im even happier to leave this time than i was when i first got to attend hogwarts. my father has been brutal, he automatically assumed that me and draco slept together that night when he saw the shirt i had on. how cruel does he think draco is? ive been through beatings and unspeakable things and my mother has just stood back. 

ive thought about draco everyday though, slept in his shirt almost every night. i wondered why he bothered to help me. i thought what if he was just jealous of my father, but why would he be jealous of such an evil person. besides, its not like i had ever turned draco down. 

i hate the fact that this might change our-whatever you call it- that maybe he won’t want to be with me anymore. i mean, not be with me like that but-i dont know. 

i havent spoken to astoria or blaise any. i have no desire to speak to blaise after he threw me to the side. i hardly want to speak to astoria after what happened on the train. i cant help but think about the other things that happened on the train. me and draco in the bathroom, his hands on my body. stop, elizabeth, how could you even think of that right now? 

*dracos pov*  
the past two weeks have been torture. ive constantly thinking about elizabeth, worrying about her. scared that i made things worse. scared that maybe she wont make it back to hogwarts. 

my finger taps on the armrest of the couch as i watch the door of the common room. every time someone walks in im hoping its her, hoping she walks in okay. though, i cant make it obvious, if she walks in with astoria imagine the look ill get if im worried about her. 

the painting swings open and my eyes shoot to the girl walking in. there she is, her eyes are weak but still filled with a sort of freedom, her arms arms are bruised and as she enters more into the light i see the bruise around her eye and anger boils inside of me. 

i want to stand up and hold her, ask her if shes okay but i dont. i dont know how she feels, if i made it worse for her she could hate me and i wouldnt blame her. 

“ahh, liz” i hear blaise behind me, her eyes look from the ground and up to him. she then notices me on the couch and i just look at her. “fuck off, blaise” she still has her same attitude. i mean why wouldnt she? she’s probably lived with this forever and put up a wall to hide it. 

“get into a fight? looks like you lost” he remarks and she glares at him. “i said fuck off” she seethes as she goes to make her way up the stairs. “or i could just fuck you again” he shrugs “thats enough, blaise” i say and they both look at me. “since when do you care? weren’t you just telling me how much of a slut she was the other week” he scoffs and i roll my eyes. 

“cant you see someones already messed with her today? so just back off” i say and he looks at me confused before shrugging and walking up the stairs to the boys rooms. she looks at me and i go to stand up, i want to talk to her. “stop, draco. i dont want your pity. what you did was great and i thank you for that, but that shouldnt change the way you treat me. you’ve hated me since we met, no need to change now” she shoots me down. 

i hate that she thinks i hate her when i clearly dont. there’s something about her that makes my heart race and my hands go sweaty. i hate the fact that i acted like i hated her just so i could keep my reputation. 

she continues her walk up the stairs, slowly though and slightly limping. i can see the bruises on her legs, her arms, her face. i want to kill her father, i would if she wouldnt hate me afterwards. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i hate the fact that he pities me now, trying to speak to me, tell me how sorry he is. thats why ive hidden it, i dont speak of my father because i dont want people to walk on eggshells around me. 

though, when he looked at me, analyzing every bruise on my body, i could feel my heart beat rising at the thought that he cared. he cares for me. i dont know why, why would i want him to care for me when the only things he has ever said to me have been rude. i hate the way the heart works, it makes you feel things that you dont want to feel. feel things that are wrong. its wrong for me to think about draco. its wrong for me to want him to hold me in his arms. its wrong for me to care for draco after everything. but i cant stop myself.

“oh my gosh, liz. are you okay? what happened” astoria says as she sees me sitting on the couch. i laugh as i shake my head “dont worry about it” she looks at me concerned. “did malfoy do this to you” she says and looks at draco across the room. “im not that shallow, astoria. i dont hit women” he says and she glares at him “i wouldn’t be surprised if you did” she says and i laugh. “you find that funny, elizabeth” draco says and i roll my eyes. 

“anyways, how was your break” i ask astoria as she sits down beside me on the couch. “it was great. me and cam spent time together everyday. he wanted me to say sorry for what he said the other day” she says and i shrug “everyone has their opinions on my family. and everyone has a right to their own opinion” astoria sighs as she looks at me, analyzing the bruise around my eye. 

“stop staring at it, gosh” i say turning my head and she apologizes. “how was your break” she asks and i shrug “same old thing. we had guests for dinner one night and that was it.” of course i made sure to leave out everything that happened with my father. “sounds like a pathetic break” draco remarks as he stands up. there it is, the draco im used to.


	22. twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i wake up, covered in sweat, my breathing is heavy. i dont know why ive started having these nightmares of my father. perhaps its because he was worse than ever this time, or maybe it was his warning when i was walking out of the house, telling me he would be waiting for me to come back. whatever it was, it obviously had scared me. 

i sigh as i look at the clock on the wall, four in the morning. i wont be able to go back to sleep so i dont even try. i stand up, shivering as my feet touch the floor. its always freezing in my room, i wonder if anyone elses room is this cold? 

i grab the book ive been reading and quietly walk out of my room. thankfully, no one is in the common room as i walk down the stairs. i smile as i see that the fire is still going and i can warm up. i sit down on the leather couch and let out a breath as i open my book. 

“i love your shirt, elizabeth” i hear his voice behind me. i look down and see im wearing draco’s shirt. fuck. 

he walks from behind me, only wearing his green pajama pants. “it looks good on you” he says and i sigh “would you like it back” i ask and he shakes his head “no need. i believe it looks better on you” he says, eyeing my body. i know he wants to speak about it, wants to ask questions. but can i trust him enough to tell him things or would he go tell the whole school? 

“what are you reading” he asks as he pushes my feet to the side. i look at him over my book as he pulls my feet onto his lap. almost like i did the night after my break down on the astronomy tower. “a book” i say and i hide my smile behind the pages. he glares at me but his eyes dont hold any anger as he looks at me. his eyes have a slight amusement to them as he scoffs. his hand rests right at my ankle and he leans back against the couch. 

“do you enjoy reading, draco” i ask, knowing he’s not going to leave so why not start a conversation. “i enjoy a good story but i hate the reading part” he says and i laugh. “i dont hate you, elizabeth” he confesses and i look at him, his head looks down at the coffee table in front of us as he speaks. 

“draco-“ i try to cut him off but he shakes his head “im speaking, elizabeth. please let me tell you this” he says and i sigh. “i dont hate you. i hate the way you so easily took over my mind. i hate the way ive made you think that you mean nothing to me. when in reality, elizabeth, im scared you might be the only thing i care about. i dont know how you’ve done it in such short time but you have become someone i worry about. dont take this as pity because its not. i dont pity people because i know everything could always be worse. elizabeth, i dont know exactly how i feel about you but i know i dont hate you” he says, my heart beats faster than ever. 

i dont know how i feel about draco. yes, i think about him all of the time but i dont know why. i worry about him. i would try my best to help him if he was in trouble. i know that when i see him my heart rate increases. i know that the thought of him fills my stomach with what some people would call butterflies. but i also know that it doesnt matter how i feel about him, if me and him were to be together my father would kill both of us. just seeing me in his shirt was enough for him to torture me. 

“draco, i-you-i dont know how i feel about you either, draco. but i don’t you either” i laugh and he looks at me “but my father would kill us both if i were to be with you” i say and he nods. “i understand, elizabeth. i just had to make sure you knew i dont hate you” he says and he goes to stand up. “stay, draco” i say, i dont want him to leave. i want him here with me. my whole body tells me to keep him by my side. 

“can i read to you” i ask and he looks at me “why would you want to do that” he asks and i shrug. “its a good story. and you wouldnt have to do any of the reading” i say and he works to hide the smile on his face. “it better be a good story. dont waste my time, elizabeth” he says and i roll my eyes. 

we both sit with each other, the only noise being my reading and the fire beside us. his hand resting on my leg as he watches the fire. though, i can tell he is paying attention to the story, i see his eyes light up at the exciting parts. i wonder where this side of draco had been hiding, the side that i wanted to stay with forever. 

*dracos pov*  
i dont know why i told her how i was feeling. it was stupid honestly. made me vulnerable. but i couldnt let her think i hated her, it had gone on long enough. everything i said was the truth, i dont know exactly how i feel about her but i know i dont hate her, not even a tad bit. 

as she sits here, her voice calming as she reads, a small gesture just making my heart feel warm. the fact that she didnt tell me to fuck off and go away proved that she could possibly be feeling like i was feeling. but no matter what we feel we cant be together. as she said, her father would kill her. if it means keeping her safe i’ll keep my feelings to myself. 

seeing her in my shirt gave me a comforting feeling, knowing she didnt hate me for giving it to her. it also turned me on a slight bit but i wouldnt admit that to her. no matter how well she looked. she needed a break for now. ill give it a week, after that i dont know if ill be able to control myself.


	23. twenty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"seriously, liz. im sorry" blaise apologizes and i roll my eyes. "just let me eat my breakfast, blaise. im begging you" i say and he sits down in front of me. "blaise, can you now take a hint" astoria laughs and i shrug. "shut the fuck up, astoria" he snaps and i look up at him. 

im still pissed at the fact he played me. no, i didnt have the strongest attraction towards him, but that doesnt mean i wanted him to hit and quit. 

"can we just forget about this whole thing? i said im sorry for what i did" he says and i laugh "fuck, elizabeth just give me a break" he snaps and my laugh fades as i look at him. "its liz. asshole" i say and he rolls his eyes. "forget it, keep being a bitch. you'll see how far that gets you" he says and walks away. 

i laugh as i turn to astoria "anyways" she says. "im inviting a couple people to my room tonight to drink and just hang out if you want to join" she asks and i shrug "who will be there" i ask. "cam, pansy, me, draco" "why draco" i cut her off and she sighs. "as much of an ass he is, he's still sort of my friend. besides, he always likes a good drink" she shrugs. i can feel the excitement in me at the fact that draco will be there but i quickly push it back down. 

last night we both just sat on the couch while i read, we stayed for about two hours before we heard people getting up and snuck back to our rooms. we didnt speak anymore about what he said, we just enjoyed each others company and a good story. 

"yeah, ill be there" i say and she smiles "thank you. i'll get cam to bring one of his friends so maybe you can start getting out there" she says and i laugh. "sounds good" i say, knowing that i wont be paying any attention to whoever cam brings. 

*dracos pov*  
i watch as blaise begs for elizabeth to forgive him about two seats down. he doesnt deserve her forgiveness but still he begs. "fuck, elizabeth, just give me a break" he yells, i want to get up. i want to tell him to chill the fuck out. but i cant because that would show them that i cared. 

she shuts him down immediately, she doesnt need my help. she can take care of herself, draco. he rolls his eyes and storms off, wuss. 

astoria invited me to her room tonight for drinks with a couple other people. i wonder if elizabeth will be there? why is that always my first thought? i hate how she does that. she does it without even knowing she does. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i look at myself in the mirror, the bruises on my body from my father. i would use the spell i usually use but it hurts my body. it burns the longer you use it and i cant handle that right now. 

i throw on some pants and a long sleeve shirt. i wear my hair down so the only bruise you see is the one on my face. i think back on how i got it 

"you little slut, you slept with the malfoy hoy didnt you" my father yells in my face. "no, i swear" i lie and he slaps me across the face as hard as he can. i hit the floor, my body aching as i fall. "you know you're all mine, elizabeth. you know you don't belong to anyone else. no one else would take you" he says and i nod "i know. i know" 

i cringe as i think back on it. i shake my head and grab my wand. i walk out of my room and see draco walking up the stairs. "you look nice, elizabeth" he says and i sigh. he steps closer to me "you're father did this" he says looking at the bruise. "you already know the answer to that" i laugh and he shakes his head. "we should go" i say and he nods. 

we both start walking towards astorias room and he looks at me. "astoria you could have warned me that she would be here. i wouldnt have come" he says as he walks in. i roll my eyes as i follow him. 

"please, can you two just get along for one night" she groans and i shrug "if he wasnt such an ass we could." draco scoffs "you love my ass" astoria laughs as i look at him. "i could say the same to you, perv" i say and he rolls his eyes. 

"anyways, liz, this is brandon" astoria says, pointing to a guy that sits on her bed. he's an attractive guy with dark hair thats laid to the side. he has a smile thats bright, that could make anybody smile. his eyes are a golden brown, shining as he smiles at me. 

"hi, im liz" i say poking my hand out. he stands up off of the bed, his height allowing him to tower over me. he sticks his hand out and grabs mine "brandon" he says. his hands are soft, warm, comforting. 

"its lovely to meet you" i say and he nods sitting back down. "its nice to see you again, liz" pansy says and i smile "same to you." 

"anyways, who wants a drink" cam says and everyone says yes as he hands out drinks.

after everyone has had a couple of drinks astoria stand up "okay so i was thinking a game of truth or dare" astoria says slyly. we all agree and sit down in the floor. draco sits beside cam, cam beside astoria, astoria beside me, i sit beside brandon, and then brandon beside pansy. 

"okay i'll go first, brandon truth or dare" she starts and he sighs. "dare" he smiles and everyone looks at astoria. "i dare you to kiss the most attractive girl in the room" she smirks, looking at me and i roll my eyes. brandon laughs, his face turns red as he turns to me. 

he places his hand on my cheek carefully, trying to avoid the bruise, and pulls me in. our lips connect and he's soft. its not like any kiss with draco, this kiss isnt hungry. this kiss doesnt make my heart flutter or my stomach to fill with butterflies. its simply just a kiss. 

"okay she said kiss, not make a fucking sex tape" draco snaps and brandon pulls away. "jealous, draco?" astoria laughs and he glares at her. "disgusted" he says, though i can see the anger in his eyes. 

i laugh as i look at brandon, "okay, its your turn" i say and he nods. "pansy, truth or dare" "truth" she answers and i take another sip of my drink. "wuss" draco remarks and she rolls her eyes. 

the game goes on, all of us having probably one too many drinks. the dares go from licking the floor to lap dances. the truths go from favorite color to craziest place you've done it. 

"i should get back to my room" i slur my words out and stand up, holding on to astoria's desk to keep my balance. "you sure you can make it back" pansy laughs and i flip her off. "im leaving too" draco says, standing up. "you two dont start fighting in the hall. its way to late for that" astoria laughs and i roll my eyes. i walk out of her room and let out a breath. 

my mind is fuzzy and my vision is blurred as i walk to my room. 

*dracos pov*  
i watch as elizabeth walks towards her room. she had quite a few drinks, way more than i did. she walks right passed her room and heads towards the stairs. she's going to fall. 

i hurry to her and grab her waist "ow. get off of me" she winces and i loosen my grip. "you're about to fall" i laugh and i pull her to her room. 

we walk in and she looks at me "draco" she smiles and i laugh. "lay down" i say and she looks at me. she gives me the look she always does when she wants me. "did you enjoy your kiss with brandon" i ask and she rolls her eyes "no. it was so boring” she whines and i laugh. she lays down on the bed and lets out a breath “you look great, draco” she says and i shake my head. 

“im not fucking you, elizabeth” i laugh “you had no problem doing it before. i told you, i dont want your pity” she says and i shake my head. “you’re drunk, elizabeth. and you’re hurt. im not fucking you tonight. tomorrow maybe, but not tonight” i smile at her and she laughs. her laugh makes my smile grow as she looks at me. 

“fuck, its cold in here” i say and she nods “always is” she shrugs and covers up. “goodnight elizabeth” i say and she closes her eyes. i walk out and smile. “fucking the slut, draco” blaise calls from the bottom of the stairs. “shut it, zabini”


	24. twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

“have a nice night, liz” i hear blaise’s voice behind me. my head is pounding and my stomach feels like its turning inside out. 

“what do you mean” i roll my eyes and he sits down beside me on the couch. “i think its funny actually. draco and me always joked about how much of a slut you are. dressing like you do, dancing, drinking. and when i fucked you he made fun of me for ‘fucking the slut’. yet now he’s done the exact thing” he says and my eyes shoot up to him. 

“what” i ask and he laughs “i saw him leaving your room last night, beth. was he has good as me? he said he enjoyed it” he shrugs. what? i try and think back on last night but its all really a blur. still i dont think me and draco did anything. and even if we did, why would he go tell blaise. he wants everyone to think he hates me so why would he brag about fucking me. 

“he said you really did live up to your reputation. you must have been better to him than you were to me because i don’t remember our time together being that well” he says and i glare at him. “fuck off, blaise” he laughs and shrugs before walking off. 

once im sure he’s gone i walk up to dracos room. i knock on the door “open the fuck up, draco” i say. the door swings open and draco looks at me confused “good morning to you too, elizabeth” he laughs and i push my way into the room. 

“woah, whats wrong” he says and i shake my head. “i dont know what the fuck you told blaise but you need to keep your mouth shut” i say and he looks at me. “what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“i really lived up to my reputation, right draco? my reputation of being a slut, as you and blaise like to say. yeah, he just sat down beside me telling me how much you enjoyed last night. but i know damn well we didnt do shit last night” i say and he shakes his head. “elizabe-“  
“its liz” i cut him off. 

“elizabeth, calm down” he says. “calm down? draco, you come to me the other night telling me how you felt all of these things for me and yet go talk shit about me. you call me a slut and tell people im fucking you” i say and he laughs. “well you are, ya know, fucking me” he shrugs and i glare at him. 

“elizabeth, everything i told you was true. blaise saw me come out of your room last night. i helped you to bed after you almost fell down the stairs. we didnt do anything and i havent told blaise anything. he just assumed. and blaise is an ass so of course he wants to get under your skin” he explains and i look at him. “i promise, elizabeth. i didnt do anything” he says and i sigh. 

“i have to go” i roll my eyes as i turn to open the door. “are you going to apologize for yelling at me, elizabeth” he laughs and i shake my head “no. fuck off” i say and walk out. im sick of his cocky attitude. ‘are you going to apologize, elizabeth’ fuck no im not going to apologize. i have a right to be pissed, i was just called like the biggest slut in hogwarts. asshole. 

“just get out of another fuck, beth” blaise says at the bottom of the stairs. “you ass” i say as i reach him. my hand slaps across his face and he stumbles back. “dont touch me” he says and i laugh “you’re a bitch, zabini. you want to go around telling people i fucked you. go ahead let me tell about it too” i say, by this time people have come out of their rooms and are paying attention. 

“calm down, beth” he laughs and i shake my head “no let me tell them all about you begging me to touch you. but when i finally did it didnt last long. in would say maybe a minute max. you finished and rolled over. i have to say, its the worst ive ever had” i say and his jaw clenches. 

*dracos pov*  
i have to hold back my laugh as elizabeth tells blaise off. i can see the anger growing inside of him as he glares at her. “so go ahead blaise, tell everyone how i fucked you. because what you did was not fucking. i got nothing out of it” she yells and i watch as he raises his hand. slapping across her face, she stumbles back as people around them gasp. 

i cant help myself. couldnt help myself back anymore. walking down the stairs, two steps at a time, i watch as elizabeth knocks against the wall. blaises hand is still clenched as my fists hits his face. he hits the ground and i crawl on top of him, my fists steadily hitting his face. “you want to hit a woman? little bitch. dont fucking touch her” i spit out. 

“draco, draco stop” i hear her voice trying to call me off. i feel her hand on my shoulder trying to pull me back. “please draco” she begs and i stop. i look down at blaises bused lip and bruised eye. blood drips from his nose. 

“wuss” i spit as i stand off of him. i turn to elizabeth and she looks at me with concerned eyes. “shows over” she says and the people around us start to go back into their rooms. some of them come to help blaise. 

“come on” elizabeth says, pulling me up to my room. “are you okay, elizabeth” i ask as i loon down at her busted lip. “im fine, he hits like a bitch” she laughs and i smile. “but what the fuck” she says “why would you do that?” 

i look at her like she’s crazy. “he fucking hit you, elizabeth” i say and she shakes her head “i dont need you to protect me, draco. what is astoria going to say? she thinks you hate me, that did not look like you hated me. what will anyone say? everyone thinks you hate me” she panics. 

“fuck them. i dont care, elizabeth. the only reason i havent bent you over and fucked you in front of everyone is because of your father” i state and she looks taken back by my words. 

“im not sorry for what i did. he hit a woman, he deserved it. he hit you, i should have killed him” i shake my head and she sighs. “thank you, draco. just try not to go crazy anymore” she laughs and i nod. 

i look down at my scabbed knuckles and sigh. “i should go. i’ll talk to you later” she smiles and i nod as i watch her walk out.


	25. twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 smut

"so what was up with draco" astoria asks as we walk from our last class. "what do you mean" i act like i have no clue what she is talking about but in reality i havent stopped thinking about it. 

the way his hair fell over his eyes as he fought blaise, the blood on his knuckles, the look in his eyes. i miss his touch. i miss the way he makes me feel. its like my body needs it to live off of, like a drug i feen for. 

"i mean the way he fought blaise over you" she looks at me confused and i roll my eyes. "he fought him because he hit a girl, not because he hit me" i make up excuses and she shakes her head. "didnt you hear him yell 'dont fucking touch her'? sounded very possessive to me" she says and i shrug. "no clue what go into him" i lie and she sighs. 

"how is your lip anyways, it looks a little swollen? hell, you look like you've been thrown into to a bull fight. with the bruise on your eye and a busted lip" she laughs and i shake my head "its fine. barely even felt it" i shrug and she laughs.

she walks away to go meet cam before her next class and i smile. i spot draco walking down the hall and i can feel myself getting excited. i can feel myself eager for him to touch me. 

i walk behind him and grab his arm, pulling us into the bathroom close by. i shut the door and lock it after finding no one else in the bathroom. “hello to you too, elizabeth” he laughs as he leans against the wall. “shut up, draco” i say as i kiss him. 

his hands wrap around my waist but he pulls his head away “not right now” he shakes his head. “draco, stop. im fine. not hurt. nothing you will do will hurt me anymore. please, draco. im begging you” i whine and he smirks as he looks down at me.

“begging me for what, elizabeth” he says and i glare at him. “never mind” i roll my eyes and start to walk out but he grabs my wrist. he pulls me close to him and flips around so im against the wall. “answer the question” i can feel his breath on my face as he speaks. his eyes stare down at me, intimidating me. 

“for you to fuck me, draco. please” i breath out and he scoffs “you want me, elizabeth” he says as he slowly trails his and down my stomach. “yes, draco” i gulp and he continues his stare. his hand slowly reaches into my skirt and into my underwear. “im not going to fuck you, elizabeth” he says “draco wh-“ he cuts me off, placing his finger gently on my lip. 

“don’t be so quick to yell at me” he says as his finger connects with my clit as my mouth gapes open. “i dont have enough time to fuck you like i want to, to do all of the things i want to do to you. but im not going to leave you without helping” he says and i nod. “is that okay, elizabeth” he asks as he starts to rub circles on my clit. “yes. gosh, yes draco” i let out and he watches me. 

“have you missed me, elizabeth” he asks and i nod eagerly as i lean my head on his shoulder. “words” he says and starts to rub his fingers over my entrance. “yes draco. i missed you-fuck” i breath out as he enters two fingers inside of me. “you’re so warm around my fingers. it always feels so good” he groans as he curls his fingers in and out of me. 

“lift your head, elizabeth. watch me as i please you” he orders and i lift my head. my mouth is gaped open and my eyes are begging for more. he connects our lips as he starts to rub my clit with his thumb. i moan into his mouth as he touches me in ways that ive missed. 

“fuck, draco. yes-oh” i moan as i pull away. “quiet, elizabeth” he orders as he curls his fingers faster. “shit. holy- draco dont stop” i moan as my head knocks back. “i said quiet” he growls and i shut my mouth. “you look so perfect taking in my fingers, elizabeth” he seethes and i bite down on my lip to hold in my moan. 

he puts his lips on mine as he continues to move his fingers inside of me. “draco” i pull away and he stares into my eyes “cum, elizabeth. i know you’re close” he nods. his fingers curl into me as his thumb rubs my clit harshly. my back arches off of the wall as i reach my high. “good girl, elizabeth. such a good slut for me” he praises as he slowly moves his fingers. 

i lean back against the wall out of breath as he pull his fingers out if my pants. he looks at me as he puts his fingers in his mouth. he hums as he cleans the off, his eyes shutting. 

“is that what you needed” he asks and i smile as i nod. i can see the tent in his pants and i look at him. “i dont have time for anything else, elizabeth. trust me, i want to fuck you so bad its crazy. but i dont have time to do that right now. ill talk to you later” he says as he walks out of the bathroom. 

i let out a breath as i clean myself up and adjust my clothes. i smile as i walk out of the bathroom, content with what just went on.


	26. twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

*dracos pov*   
i wanted to do more to elizabeth. i wnated to give her what she really wnated but i dont have time for that. blaise snitched to snape about our fight this morning so i have fucking detention. he's such a wuss, didnt even hit back. 

"you're going to be cleaning out the closets in the classroom. i need some old things thrown out and it could use some dusting" snape glares and i nod "i'll be back" he says before walking away. i look at the decent sized closet in front of me, the shelves are covered in dust and webs, old potions and ingredients lay out everywhere. i start to take the old things off of she shelves but i cant get elizabeth out of my mind. i can't stop thinking about the way her desperate eyes look at me, begging for me to give her more. i can't get the sound of her voice calling my name to go away. my hands crave the feeling of her skin. everything about her turnd me on, from the way her hair feels in my hands, to the way her lips feel against mine. i can hardly focus on anything but her. 

i don't know how she's taken over my mind so easily. im not one to 'fall in love' as people say. and no, im not in love with elizabeth. i enjoy her company, i enjoy her voice and her smile, i enjoy everything about her. but does that mean we would be good together? would her attitude and mine clash or would we be a 'power couple' as pansy likes to say? pansy can tell i like elizabeth, she's always been able to tell certain things about me and i hate it. 

i wonder if elizabeth thinks about us like i do. does she wonder if we would work out or does she not care? i would like to think we would work out, at least for a little while. she won't risk it though because of her father and i understand that. but i just wish once maybe she would like to stay over in my room. instead of leaving right away maybe just lay down, let me hold her, let me know she is safe. fuck, draco. what are you saying? you sound like a wuss. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i cringe as i look at my face in the mirror, the bruise around my eye has turned into an ugly purple and my lip is slightly swollen. astoria was right, i look like ive gotten in the middle of a bull fight. i roll my eyes as i grab my wand, maybe if i just cover the bruises on my face it wont hurt as bad. i feel the heat run through my body as the spell does its work. the bruises on my face disappear and are replaced with a burning sensation. i smile as i look at my regular face, i look normal and not broken for the first time in weeks. 

i walk out of my room and smile as i walk down the stairs. i hold back my laugh as i see blaise sitting on the couch, he looks worse than i do. his eye is swollen and his lip is too, his cheek has a cut on it that im sure will leave a small scar. "hello, elizabeth" blaise says and i shake my head "its liz" i correct him for what feels like the twentieth time. "haven't you realised i don't care anymore" he scoffs and i roll my eyes, "fuck off, blaise" i say and i start to walk out. "don't leave just yet, beth. turn around" he says and, out of curitosy, i turn around. "your bruises are gone, such a shame. i wanted to see my art" he says and i laugh "you punch like a wuss. barely left a mark" i roll my eyes and he stands up. "maybe i should try again then. you know, now that malfoy isnt around to save your ass" he threats walking closer to me. why is no one in the common room right now? 

"i said fuck off" i go to turn around again but he grabs my wrist, turning me back around. "let me go, blaise" i order and his fist collides with my face. my head knocks to the side at the impact and i almost fall to the ground. "stop, blaise. what the fuck is wrong with you" i call out as i gain my balance. "the way i was raised, beth, is no woman disrespects a man, without a punishment" he seethes, he sounds like my fucking father. "i didn't do shit to you" i spit out and again im hit. i feel blood fall out of my mouth and my body tries to fall to the floor. i feel his hand wrap around my hair and pull my back up. he stares into my eyes, his eyes are full of fire and rage. "you want to go around telling lies, beth. this is your punishment" he hits me again and grabs my hair to pull me back up. im defenseless, i left my wand in my room, stupid elizabeth. my head is pounding and i can feel the blood dripping out of my mouth and nose. "i didnt lie. it was the worst time ever" i spit out, blood splattering onto his face. again another punch, but this time to the stomach. 

he lets go of my head as my body curls over. i fall to the ground and he stands over me "learn some respect, beth" he spits out before walking away. i can feel blood building up in my mouth and my head is dizzy. i work for a breath and my stomach shoots pain throughout me. what did i ever fucking do to deserve this shit?

*dracos pov*  
finally, im finished cleaning this fucking closet. i have to find elizabeth. i need her. i need some sort of release and it has to be her. i make my way to the common room and im met with astoria sitting on the couch. she looks up at me, anger boiling in her eyes. "what the fuck did you do to her, draco" she yells, standing up "what? who" i ask confused and she shakes her head. "liz. i know it was you. you sick fuck" she yells, whats wrong with elizabeth? "i didnt do shit to elizabeth. i dont know what she tol-" "she didnt tell me anything draco. i walked in here and shes nearly passed out, bloodied up, gasping for air. i know it was you, draco. i know you two got off on the wrong foot but thats no reason to practically kill her" she spits. blaise. ill fucking kill him for touching her again. for hurting her. "it wasnt me, astoria. i wouldnt hurt her" i say and she scoffs "who was it then, draco? who woul-" "it was blaise" i cut her off and she looks at me. "where's elizabeth now" i ask and she shakes her head "like i would tell you" "for fucks sake, astoria. where the fuck is elizabeth" i ask and she stops talking. "with madam pomfrey" she answers and i nod before walking off. 

i want to go to elizabeth. i want to make sure she's okay. i should have been with her. if i had hurried up cleaning i would have been with her. i could have helped her. i see blaise walking down the corridor and going to see elizabeth is pushed to the back of my mind. the anger boils inside of me as i see him. i hurry to him, before he can notice im there. once i get close enough he glances up at me, i can see the flash of fear in his eyes as my hand connects with his face. "i warned you, zabini" i spit as i hit him again. he reaches his hand up and throws a blow to my cheek but it doesnt stop me. "i warned you not to fucking touch her, you low, little, bitch" i spit as i hit him again. "protecting the slut now" he laughs and that was it. it was like something in me snapped. 

it was like a flash, all a blur before i was on top of him. "you have no right to speak of her like that" i say, hitting his cheek again. he tries to push me off of him but it was like something inside me didnt care what i was doing. "i told you not to touch her" i say as i continue the fight. blood drips from his nose and mouth and my knuckles ache. i can feel blood around my mouth from his one punch. once i feel that he's had enough i stand up, "leave her the fuck alone, zabini" i spit before walking off. students around us stay silent, watching me walk away. 

i look down at my bruised and split knuckles and cringe. i wipe the blood of of my mouth and continue my walk to elizabeth.


	27. twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"oh my gosh, elizabeth" i hear astorias voice, my breathing is shakey and my eyes are shut. it feels like my head is going to explode. "im going to get madam pomfrey. stay there, liz" she panics, where am i going to go, astoria? i swear ill kill blaise once i get off of this floor. he'll be a dead man. 

i stare up at the ceiling of the hospital, my head is still pounding my i've gotten control of my breathing. "elizabeth" i hear his voice, the voice that sends excited chills down my spine every time i hear it. i watch as draco walks in, he looks around for anyone else before walking to the side of the bed. i can see his bruised lip and bleeding knuckles, he got to blaise before i did. "draco" i smile and i slightly turn my head to look at him. his eyes are worried as he sits down in the chair beside me. "have you seen the other guy? i totally won this fight" i laugh and he shakes his head "yeah ive seen the other guy. he's probably on his way here now" he sneers and i shake my head. 

"you shouldnt have done anything" i sigh and he looks at me like ive lost my mind. "elizabeth, you have a bruised rip, a black eye, and a concussion. i should have fucking killed him" he snaps and i roll my eyes "i can take care of myself" i say and he laughs "doesn't look like it." i glare at him and he sighs "how are you feeling" he asks and i shrug. "my head hurts like a bitch but i'll be alright. madam pomfrey wants me to rest for a couple of days. i got out of class for two days" i say and he laughs. his laugh fades and he raises his head to look at me "i should have been there" he says and i shake my head. "you don't have to protect me, draco. remember, you're supposed to hate me" i smile and he shakes his head. "i know i don't have to protect you, elizabeth. i know you can take care of yourself" he nods and i smile.

"elizabeth" madam pomfrey says as she walks to my bed "liz" i correct her and she nods. "miss alure, is this who will be walking you to your room" she asks and i look at her "i get to leave. right now?" i ask. i don't know how im allowed to already go, i can hardly move my head wihtout thinking it's going to explode. "yes, as long as you promise to rest. no physically straining activities for the next week. no class for two days. and try not to work your ribs to much" she warns and i nod. draco looks at me and i can tell what he's thinking, another week with nothing. 

"yes, i'll take her to her room. thank you for taking care of her" he says and stands up, madam pomfrey looks at him "thats very nice of you, mr malfoy" she smiles before walking away. "whatever" he says under his breath and i laugh. "ow, fuck" i groan as i bring my hand to my side "don't laugh, elizabeth. that was a little stupid of you" he says and i flip him off. "you don't have to walk me. i can do it" i say and he looks at me "why wouldn't i" he asks. "because you hate me" i shrug "stop saying that" he says, pulling the blanket off of me. 

he slowly helps me sit up and i let out a breath. "okay, up" he says and pulls me up. "shit, draco. slow down" i groan and he laughs "never heard that from you before" he remarks and i look at him. "fuck you. i dont want you to walk me back" i glare at him and he rolls his eyes "can't get rid of me that easily, elizabeth." he wraps his arm around me and i look at him "ready" he asks and i nod. 

we slowly make our way to the common room. "oh my gosh, liz, you're okay" astoria smiles and runs up to me. she glares at draco as she does "i've got her" astoria says and i shake my head. "its okay" i say and she looks at us confused "oh my fucking-you two fucked each other. oh- you two don't hate each other. what the fuck? how? when? wha-" she realizes and i laugh "ow, ow, stop" i clench my side and draco holds me up. "okay, okay, im sorry. but okay" she says, she winks at me as she backs up and runs up to her room smiling. 

"so much for pretending you hate me" i say and he shakes his head "i told you i didn't care. you're the only one worried" he says and i look at him "worried about my father finding out." "fuck that. you don't have to go back there, elizabeth. you can stay with me" he says and i shake my head "draco, stop. you know i can't do that" i say and he rolls his eyes. we continue our walk but he takes us towards the stairs to the boys rooms. "draco, my rooms the other way" i laugh and he nods "i know. you can stay in my room. you're room's cold as fuck" he says and i hide my smile. he actually cares. 

we get into his room and he lays me down in his bed. "do you need anything" he asks "can you get my book from my room, and my wand" i ask and he looks at me. "please" i smile and he laughs as he walks out. i smile as i look around his room, ive never really paid any attention to it. the dark green curtains hang over the window making it darker than it should be. his desk is organized neatly and he has a picture of him and his mother on it. he has a small, black chair in the corner of the room with a small blanket thrown over it lazily. its cleaner than i expected. 

*dracos pov*  
"so you and liz are like a thing" astoria asks as she follows me into elizabeth's room. "no" i answer and she looks at me. i grab the book elizabeth was reading the other day off of her desk. "then what are you? because that sure looked like a thing" she asks and i turn to her. "i dont know, astoria. can you help me find her wand" i ask and she laughs. "check the bathroom" i look at her confused "just do it" she shakes her head. i walk into the bathroom and there sits the wand on the counter. 

i grab it and we both walk out of her room. she starts to walk with me down the stairs and i stop to look at her. "im going to see her" she says and i roll my eyes. "how'd you know the wand was in the bathroom" i ask as we continue walking. "she uses a spell to cover the bruises in the morning so i figured bathroom" she shrugs, i hate that elizabeth even has bruises to cover. i hate that her father hurts her. i hate that blaise hurt her. i hate that i'll probably hurt her.


	28. twenty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i smile as i look at the sleeping draco in the chair across the room. i told him he could sleep in the bed but he was worried he would hurt me. now that im out of the hospital wing i feel a little better. draco left while astoria visited for a moment, mostly just asking questions about me and draco. my answers were moslty 'i dont know' because i dont. i dont know what me and draco are. its obvious we both have an attraction towards eachother but could it ever go farther than that? 

i sigh as i slowly pull my legs to the side of the bed. i carefully let my feet touch the ground, cringing as i stand up. i take a breath before slowly limping towards the bathroom. i quietly open the door and step in. i turn to myself in the mirror and sigh. i look disgusting. my lip is swollen and my cheek is busted. my eye has an ugly purple-blue around it. i sigh as i lift my shirt and look at the bruise on my side. "asshole" i whisper, i should have been able to fight back. i shouldn't have walked out without my wand. i shouldn't have kept egging him on. stupid, elizabeth. 

i roll my eyes as i drop my shirt. "elizabeth, you're supposed to be resting" i jump as i turn to see draco standing at the doorway. "fuck, draco. stop being such a creep" i say and he laughs. "i was just looking" i shrug and he looks at me "you look good" he shrugs and i shake my head. "my face looks like a fucking blueberry" i say and he laughs. "come back to bed" he says and i nod as he wraps his arm around my waist and helps me back. "did i wake you up" i ask and he shakes his head "was never really asleep" he shrugs and i sigh.

i get back in the bed and grab my book "will you lay with me, draco" i ask and he shakes his head. "im fine in the chair" he says, sitting back down. "i can read to you" i say hoping it will convince him. "im not a child, elizabeth. i don't need you to read a bedtime story" he says angrily and i look at him. what the fuck is wrong with him? 

"fine. i just thought you enjoyed it the other night" i say and he rolls his eyes. "i did" i continue talking but he ignores me, what the actual fuck? "whatever" i roll my eyes as i turn the light off and close my eyes. 

*dracos pov*  
what am i doing? this is what ive wanted. ive wanted to lay with her, ive wanted to hold her, but im scared of hurting her. im scared of causing her more pain. i know its stupid, how could i possibly hurt her by just laying with her? i would find a way. i always do. 

"whatever" she sighs and the light turns off. she's trying, draco. she's risking getting hurt by her father to talk to you. she told astoria about you, draco. this is what you've wanted, for her to give you a chance and what are you doing? i stand up and walk over to the bed. i carefully lay down beside her, careful not to touch her. she rolls onto her side that isnt hurt and wraps her arm around my stomach. she carefully rests her head on my chest and i hope she can hear my heart beat. i hope she can hear what she does to me. i try to hold my smile back as i carefully wrap my arm around her. "goodnight, elizabeth" i breath out "goodnight, draco" she answers and there's no holding back the smile anymore. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i wake up, disappointed by the empty space beside me. i sigh as i force myself to get up and look at the clock on the side of the room. its passed breakfast. i see a note on the side table and groan as i reach out to get it. "elizabeth,   
i hope you slept well and weren't in too much pain. i won't be able to visit you any today so i won't see you until this evening. i left some breakfast on the desk, i didn't know what you would like so i brought everything. please be careful and get some rest, elizabeth  
draco"

i smile at the note and look up to the desk to see a plate of food. why couldn't he put it closer? i groan as i push myself off of the bed. i slowly walk over to the desk and smile at the plate piled high with different breakfast foods. 

after eating and foring myself to shower i start to feel better, though my head still hurts like a bitch. i put the clothes i got astoria to get from my room on and grab my wand. i carefully walk out of dracos room and very slowly make my way down the stairs. "liz" i hear and i turn to see pansy "oh hey, pansy" i smile and she looks at me. "aren't you supposed to be resting" she asks "no" i lie and she laughs. "draco told me to make sure you don't leave the common room" she says and i roll my eyes "he shouldn't have done that. he doesnt control me." she sighs as she stands up from the table and walks to me. "have you ever heard of a love language, liz" she asks and i nod "why" i laugh. "draco's is protection" she says "draco doesnt love me, pansy" i say and she shakes her head "he cares for you though, liz" she says. 

"draco feels the need to protect the people he cares about. no matter how much you tell him you dont need him to he still will. its almost his only way of showing love. so let him do it because he really does care for you" she says. her words make my heart 'melt' as some would say. "how do you know this, pansy" i ask and she laughs "draco is one of those people you have to know forever to truly get to know them. ive known him for what feels like forever. don't worry, im not out to steal him from you, and even if i was i don't believe id be able to" she says and i smile. "thank you, pansy. but can you just not tell him i left? i feel fine" i say and she laughs "from the way you walked down those stairs, i dont believe that one bit. but go ahead, dont be too long though" she says and i smile as i make my way out of the common room.


	29. twenty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i smile as the slow breeze makes my hair move, the setting sun glowing on my skin. i wanted to go to the astronomy tower but i knew i would never be able to get up there so here i am, sitting under a tree looking out over everything. everything seems great right now. i don't have to go home anytime soon, me and draco can stand to be around each other, me and astoria have gotten closer, and so have me and pansy. everything is great. i know this feeling won't last forever though, i know that the next moment i go home this feeling will be gone. it will be like it never even existed. 

im tired of losing this feeling. im tired of longing for a freedom that i dont know how to get. i wish that this feeling of happiness wasn't something so rare.

"elizabeth" i hear draco behind me and i mentally punish myself for staying out here so long. "draco" i say and i can hear him walk closer behind me. "what are you doing? you're supposed to be in my room" he says and i look up at him. his eyes are concerned and his hair isnt the normal slicked back, it just falls loosley around his face. "draco, im fine. i just wanted to come outside for a while. you should sit, you look stressed" i say and he looks at me. "no, come on. we're going inside. ive been looking for you for half an hour" he says and i shake my head "im watching the sunset" i say and he rolls his eyes. "you can go if you'd like. i'll be back in at dark" i nod and he looks at me. "fine. have it your way. just fucking searched the whole school and you can't give me the time of day" he spits and i shrug as he turns around. 

i do feel bad for blowing him off but i didn't tell him to search for me. it's not my fault he feels the need to protect me when i don't need protecting. 

"im sorry" i hear his voice, its soft this time, as he sits down beside me. he looks at me and sighs "no you're not. but thats okay, you have nothing to be sorry for" i shrug and he shakes his head. "how are you feeling" he asks and i sigh "tired." i tell him the truth, because why not? i feel like i can't tell astoria these things because she's so happy all of the time, so smiley. while draco, i know he's seen things. "im tired of having to fear my father, of having to live my life scared of what he might say. im tired of not being able to live the way i want to live because of what he has done to me. no matter where i go, or how far away i am from him, he always has control. its like i can hear his voice and i can feel his hands at all times" i start to let everything go. something ive needed to do forever. but why now? why to draco?

"its this constant fear that whatever i do he is watching and just planning on how to get back at me. but something inside of me wants to do everything to make him mad, wants to show him that i don't have to listen to him. but i do. and i only make it worse for myself" i sigh and he looks at me. still i stare out at the sunset. "elizabeth" he says "im sorry" i laugh and shake my head "thats not what you meant" i sigh. "my head still hurts but other than that fine" i say, suddenly embarrassed about my emotions. i feel stupid for making myself so vulnerable with him, for trusting in him so much that i would let myself go like that. 

"i'll let you watch the sunset" he says and stands up, i realize ive over done it. ive made him uncomfortable with my comfortability. is it possible he still thinks of me as only a fuck buddy? that maybe im the one that thinks more of this 'relationship' than what it actually is? 

"oh. yeah" i say and he nods before walking away. fuck, elizabeth. 

*dracos pov*  
i hate leaving her like that. she's hurting and she just told me how badly and i left. but im not good at comforting people. and i knew if i stayed i would say the wrong thing and only make it worse. she let her wall down with me and i still walked away. it's funny actually, how im the one that thinks about her constantly but still im the one to walk away. im the one that shuts her out when she needs someone the most. 

*elizabeths pov*  
as i make my way back into the common room i sigh. i dont want to go to draco's room. i don't want to deal with that awkwardness again. so i turn and start to go up to my room "elizabeth" i hear his voice and i sigh as i look over. draco stands at the bottom of the other set of stairs. "im going to stay in my room tonight" i say and he just looks at me "you can stay with me again, elizabeth. i dont mind" he shakes his head. "no. i don't want to overstep any further" i say and he shakes his head "elizabeth, i-" "draco, its fine. you'll probably sleep better anyways without someone taking up the whole bed" i laugh and he nods. i sigh as i slowly walk up the stairs and into my room. 

*dracos pov*  
i cant help but think ive hurt her. i know i should have stayed. i should have talked to her like she wanted me to but i couldnt. "you'll probably sleep better anyways without someone taking up the whole bed" lies. i slept better than i have in the passed month, knowing she was safe, knowing she was with me and i was with her. i nod and she continues to walk up the stairs. she didnt want to 'overstep any further' she thinks she took it to far. she'll never let down that wall again, scared that i'll run away.


	30. thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

im woken up to the sound of someone beating on the door "elizabeth, open the door. are you okay" i hear draco's voice outside. i look at the clock on the wall, 9 o' clock. "elizabeth, i don't know if you're ignoring me or something but i just have to know if you're okay" he begs and i smile. "im fine, draco" i yell so he can hear me and the knocking stops. "so you're ignoring me" he laughs "no. i just don't feel like getting up. you can come in" i smile and the door opens. "you're supposed to be in class, draco" i say as he shuts the door and he shrugs "its just charms. i'll be fine." i roll my eyes as he sits down at my desk "how are you feeling" he asks and i sigh. "fine. my head's starting to feel better" i say and he nods. 

"are you hungry" he asks and i shake my head "not yet, no." he sighs as he looks down at the floor "will you go to a dinner with me tonight" he asks and i look at him. "do what" i ask and he looks at me "you know what i said." "its a dinner with an old friend of mine. i'd like you to come with me" he says and i smile. "of course" i nod and he nods, "are you coming as my date or my friend" he smirks. i think about it for a moment, i siad im tired of my father controling my life and i meant it. "date" i answer and i can see him pushig his smile away. "i'll be here at six. but if you are no longer feeling better you don't have to come" he says and i nod "see you at six" i smile as he walks out. 

*dracos pov*  
six o'clock  
i knock on elizabeth's door and smile as it swings open. my eyes immediately scan her whole body. her body is displayed perfectly in a short, red dress. the slit near her leg dares me to touch her. she's used a spell to cover the bruises making her skin look as smooth as ever, making my hands miss her body. "fuck, elizabeth" i breath out and she laughs "my eyes are up here, draco" "im not looking at your eyes right now" i admit and she laughs. "are you ready" she asks and i nod as i bring my eyes back up. she smiles as she looks at me, "you look nice, draco" she says. "thank you" i nod and she steps out o fher room, shutting the door. she leans up and places a soft kiss on my lips. the kiss isn't hungry, it's calm, caring. i smile as she pulls away "are you still feeling alright" i ask and she nods. i wrap my arm around her waist and we both walk down the stairs. "damn, liz" astoria, who is sitting on the couch, says as she looks at elizabeth. "if you don't sleep with her tonight, draco, i will" she laughs and elizabeth looks at her, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "unfortunately, i won't be able to tonight. so back off, astoria" i say and elizabeth turns to me and i laugh. 

"where are you going" astoria asks "to dinner" elizabeth smiles and astoria looks at her. "i thought you werent doing any of that because of your father" she says and elizabeth sighs "im tired of being scared of him, astoria. so, respectfully, i don't give a fuck" she says and i smile, knowing this means that we won't have to hide anymore. "now, draco. we should go" elizabeth says and i nod as we continue our walk out of the common room. 

"so who is this friend" elizabeth asks as we walk into the resturaunt "you'll see soon" i laugh and she shakes her head. we walk over to the table and my friend stnads up and smiles. "draco, finally" he says and i nod. "elizabeth, this is theodore" i say and she smiles as she sticks her hand out. "nice to meet you, elizabeth. call me theo" he says, his eyes scan her body hungrily. "nice to meet you, theo" she says sweetly and his eyes still focus on her body. i want to reach across this table and murder him. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i can feel his eyes staring at me, analyzing every part of me. i take a seat and theo smiles at me. "you wouldn't happen to be elizabeth alure, would you" he asks and i nod "yes i am. but please, call me liz" i say and he smiles as he looks at draco. "theodore nott, i know your father" he says looking back at me. i recognize the name, his father is a death-eater, he's done buisness with my father. "draco, you've gotten lucky with this one. im assuming you two are a thing" he says and draco glares at him. "yes. so i'd appreciate if you weren't staring at her so eagerly" he snaps and theo laughs "draco, you know me. i can't help myself when i see a beautiful woman" he teases and dracos hand moves to my thigh swiftly. "how about we just speak about what we came here for so i can get the fuck out of here" draco says and theodore laughs "please draco, lets eat. i bet elizabeth is hungry" he says turning to me. i can feel the cockiness radiating off of him as he looks at me. 

"liz" i correct him and he laughs "you should respect your grandmother's name, elizabeth" he says. he knows too much about me. "she doesn't deserve my respect" i say and he eyes me "she was a wonderful woman." i can feel the anger boiling inside of me as draco watches us. "you know nothing about her" i spit and he shrugs "ive heard the stories. she killed off so many mudbloods and halfbloods, she's pratically a legend" he says. "how about we eat" draco cuts us off and i nod. 

"i have to use the bathroom" i say and draco moves his hand off of my thigh as i stand up. theodore's eyes watch me as i move away from the table. 

*dracos pov*  
"i would like to speak about it before she gets back" i say and he laughs "you know she's going to be one too, draco. she's destined to be great" he says. i cringe at the thought of that horrible mark going onto her body. the thought of it ruining her life like its going to ruin mine. "fuck off" i say and he shrugs "i think it'll look nice on her. honestly, right now i think anything would look nice on her" he shrugs "shut it, theodore" i seethe and he laughs. "anyways, this summer you'll get your task, and your mark. so will she" he says and i shake my head. elizabeth doesnt need that mark. "don't speak of her" i order and he shrugs. "is it alright if i think of her" he asks and my jaw clenches. 

"miss me" elizabeth smiles as she sits back down "greatly" theo smiles and she glares at him. "what were you two talking about" she asks and i shake my head, looking at theodore "nothing" he nods. she looks at me suspiciously and i nod. "are we going to eat" she asks and i theodore stands up "im done here. i'll let you two have dinner on me. have a nice night, elizabeth" he says before walking away. as he should, any longer with him staring at her and he wouldnt be walking out of here. "that was weird" elizabeth laughs and i nod. "do you want dinner" i ask and she looks at me "thats the whole reason i came"


	31. thirty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 slight tw

"that was a great dinner, draco. thank you" i smile as we make it back to the common room. "theo was-interesting" i laugh and sit down on the couch, "i would have never brought you if i knew he was going to act like that" he says and i shrug. "sit down" i say and he shakes his head "you should get some rest. you have to start going back to class tomorrow" he says and i sigh "i'll be fine." he looks at me and smiles before sitting down beside me. "i really like that dress" he says and i laugh "i could tell." he looks at me as he puts his hand on my thigh "so, you aren't worried about your father anymore" he asks and i look at him. "of course im worried but im not going to let it stop anything i want to do" i shrug and he smiles "so i can do this in front of everybody know" he says trailing his hand under my dress. "no" i laugh as i push his hand away and he shakes his head. "you're such a tease, elizabeth" he says standing up and i roll my eyes "all for you" i say and he laughs as he walks up the stairs. "goodnight, elizabeth" he says before walking into his room. 

i feel like a love-sick teen watching him shut the door. my smile is wide and my heart beat is faster than it should be as i stand up. its crazy how just a month and half ago we were at each other's throats and now its like i can't get enough of him. 

i walk up to my room and let out a breath as i let the spell wear off. the bruises on my body reappearing and the burning sensation goes away. i walk into the bathroom and smile, the bruise on my lips is starting to go away and the one on my eye is a light purple. my bruised rib is staring to feel better, though i can still see the ugly purple around it. its like everything is getting better.

i walk out of the bathroom and my smile drops as i see a letter on my desk. my name is written in my mother's handwriting on the envelope. i knew things were too good to be true. i knew somehow something would go wrong for me. i reach down and grab the envelope, opening it carefully.   
"elizabeth,  
we have found out about your relationship with the malfoy boy. i am disappointed that you werent the one to tell us yourself. i suspected something was going on when you wore the boy's shirt everyday on your break but i wish you had told us. thankfully, we have good friends that look out for you, elizabeth. me and your father are hoping you and draco will come for dinner next week, we would love to get to know him even further. you two can stay overnight, seperate rooms of course. we also heard of your fight with the zabini boy, i hope you learned your lesson from him. i hope you are healing well and that you won't get into anymore trouble.   
micheal and caroline alure"

the paper falls from my shaky hands, theodore told my parents. i know i said i wasnt worried but that was a fucking lie. panic runs through me like a train, what will my father do? will he hurt draco? will he hurt me? of course he'll hurt me, thats what he gets off on. i try to control my breathing as my heart races, it feels as though it could beat right out of my chest. i back up to the bed, sitting down carefully, and try to calm myself down. im so tired of all of this. im so tired of letting my father turn me weak, of watching my mother not care that her daughter is in pain, of being hurt and bruised. i feel like im being suffocated, like someone is holding me down and pushing down on my chest. i need air. 

i finally reach the top of the astronomy tower, the night breeze sends chills down my spine. my side hurts like a bitch but i had to come up here. i sigh as i look out over the ledge, i wonder how easy it would be to just jump. no more worrying about my parents, no more worry about the dark lord, no more anything. a tear runs down my cheek, disappointed that i had to think of that. i see all of these kids with their happy lives and perfect families and im jealous. i wonder why my mother doesnt bake cookies when i visit or why my father doesnt do everything he can to protect me. i wonder what i did wrong to make my parents how they are. 

tears continue to fall as i look out over the ledge, the thought of jumping continues to grow. i imagine the feeling of the wind flying through me as i fall, the adrenaline i would get watching me get closer to the ground. i imagine the freedom of falling through the air, the freedom of finally getting away. "fuck" the anger boils through me as my hands grip the rail tightly. its as if my body is holding on so i dont go over. i sigh as i let go and sit down, scared to be starign down any longer. "fuck" i lean my head into my hands, i try to think of a happy place but i fail. i don't have a happy place. 

"elizabeth" i hear his voice and i quickly look up, wiping my face. i see him looking at me, worried as he makes it to the top of the stairs. "are you okay" he asks and i nod, standing up. "fine. i was just about to leave" i lie and he shakes his head "sit." i shake my head "for fucks sake, elizabeth just sit down" he says and i look at him. i sigh as i sit back down, he walks to me and sits down beside me, wrapping his coat around me. "what happened" he asks and i shake my head "draco, im fine" i assure him and he looks down at me. his eyes are trying to read me, trying to figure it out. "you're not fine" he says and i look at him. i want to tell him. i have to tell him. but i don't want to overstep again. "it's nothing, draco. just tired" i say and he shakes his head. "don't lie to me, elizabeth" he orders and i sigh as a tear runs down my cheek. "my parents found out. theo told them about us. im scared, draco" i admit and he looks at me. 

i fear that he's going to stand up and walk away again but he doesnt, he sits and looks at me, waiting for me to say more. "they want us to join them for dinner next week but what if he hurts you? i know he'll hurt me and im already so hurt, draco. i can't handle anymore" i say as another tear runs out of my eye. "please don't cry, elizabeth" he says and i wipe the tear away. "we don't have to go to the dinner" he says and i shake my head "he'll come get me. i don't have a choice." draco sighs as he looks at me, debating on what to say next. "draco, im so tired and im so scared. im even scared to let myself be happy for one moment because everytime i do the world just comes crashing down again and i dont think i can do it anymore" i cry and he shakes his head.

he grabs my hand "elizabeth, i know whats it like to think that happiness will never to come to you but i promise it will" he says and i look at him. he brings his hand up and gently wipes a tear from under my eye. "we'll go to the dinner. we'll show him that you don't care how angry he gets, that you aren't scared of him. he wants you to fear him. so just dont" he says and i laugh "yeah, because it's so easy." "elizabeth alure, i have seen you almost knock blaise on his ass. you looked as though you could kill theo earlier. you're scary, elizabeth" he says and i smile. "we'll be okay. so stop sneaking off to the astronomy tower and actually get some rest so you'll heal and i can fuck you again" he says and i roll my eyes. "but seriously, you'll be okay, elizabeth" he says and he kisses me softly. its like the kiss makes me forget of everything happening, like it all just 'flew' away. he pulls away and smiles "i really need to get healed" i say and he smiles "come on" he says and helps me up.


	32. thirty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 smut

one week later   
i smile as i excitedly walk-well run- down the corridor and into the common room. i run up the stairs and knock on draco's door. "come on, open up" i say and the door swings open "draco" i smile as i push my way through. he shuts the door and before he can say anything my lips are on his. he pulls away and looks at me "elizabeth" he laughs and i shake my head "im fine. madam pomfrey says im fine" i nod and its like something inside of him snaps and his eyes go dark. 

his hands are on my body and his lips are on mine as he pushes me against the door. he takes no time unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it on the floor. "fuck, i missed this" he breathes out, kissing down my neck. i pull away and start to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. he connects his lips back to my neck as he unhooks my bra. his mouth slowly moves down my chest and i let out a soft breath. he brings his head back up and looks at me as he starts to unbutton his pants and pulls them down. "on your knees, elizabeth" he orders, his voice is low and rough which only turns me on even more. 

i get on my knees and he walks to me. he pulls my hair back as i pull his underwear down. "look up at me, elizabeth" he says and i lean my head up to him "open" he orders and i gape my mouth open. spit drips from his mouth and into mine, "now suck, elizabeth" he says staring down at me. i wrap my mouth around his dick and he groans. my tongue swirls around his dick as he pushes my head. "take it like a slut, elizabeth" he seethes as his hips thrust into my mouth. he stares down at me as he fucks my mouth. "fucking hell" he moans out and pushes my head harder "stop" he orders and he pulls himself away. i look up at him as i lick my lips and he lets out a groan. 

"stand up" he says and i do, he walks to me and pulls my skirt down along with my underwear. he stares into my eyes as he runs a finger up my entrance "so perfect for me" he says as he kisses me. he pulls away and walks over to the desk chair. he slides it out and puts in front of the mirror. "come, elizabeth" he says and i walk over to him. he turns me around so im facing the mirror "use the chair to hold yourself up" he says before placing his hand on my back and bending me over. fuck this is hot. 

i watch as he grabs my hips and lines himself up with my entrance. "are you watching, elizabeth" he asks "yes" i answer "good girl" he says before thrusting into me. my hands grip the sides of the chair and his grip my waist. "fuck i missed this so much" he says thrusting into me again. my mouth gapes open as he looks at me through the mirror, staring into the refelction of my eyes. he speeds up and my head falls down "oh draco-fuck" i moan and he wraps his hand around my hair and pulls my head back up. "i said watch, elizabeth" he seethes as he continues thrusting. i watch in the mirror as his head falls back and his hand slaps my ass "fuck. draco, don't stop" i moan and he nods "thats right. scream my name. let everyone know who's slut you are" he says and i moan. he continues to thrust into me and he stares at me in the mirror. "you see how good you look while i fuck you, elizabeth" he groans "yes draco. fuck-oh shit" i moan as his turns turn slow as he pushes himself farther inside of me. 

"oh-right there, draco. fuck" i moan out and he brings his hand around and rubs my clit. "oh-oh my god, draco. yes, fuck" i moan and i can feel myself reaching my high "not yet, elizabeth" he says continuing to thrust inside of me. "please, draco. fuck" i moan out, begging to be able to finish. "fuck, elizabeth. you feel so good around me" he moans out and his finger continues to put pressure on my clit. "draco, please. oh-draco yes oh my-fuck" he looks at me in the mirror and nods "cum, elizabeth." he stares at me as i reach my high, as i call out his name. "fuck yes, elizabeth" he moan as his head falls back. i watch as his mouth gapes open and his hands tighten around my waist. he pushes himself deeper inside of me as he finishes. 

he pulls out and he drags his finger up my entrance. i stand up and he turns me around, sticking his fingers in my mouth and cleaning them off. i smile as he backs away and puts his pants on. "i missed that" he laughs and i nod "i could tell." he shakes his head as he lays down on the bed. i grab my clothes and start to put them on but he stops me "put one of my shirts on and come lay down." he points to where his shirts are and i smile as i grab one and throw it on. "shit i might just have to fuck you again" he says eying me, "shut up" i laugh as i lay down beside him. he wraps his arm around me and pulls the covers over us. "the dinner is tomorrow" i say and he shakes his head "don't worry about that right now" he says and i smile as i lean my head on his chest.


	33. thirty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

my hand shakes as i sit on the couch in the common room. draco and i have to leave soon to go to dinner with me parents. my leg is bouncing up and down as i stare at the fire. im nervous to see what is going to happen, if anything will happen at all. what am i saying? of course something is going to fucking happen. "are you alright, liz" astoria asks as she looks at me and i shake my head "me and draco have dinner with my parents" i say and she looks at me. "oh" she says, understanding my nerves, and i nod.

"are you ready, elizabeth" draco asks as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and i nod as i stand up. he look at me and lets out a breath "really trying to convince me not to go, aren't you" he says and i laugh. "come on" he says grabbing my hand and i take a deep breath as we start walking out of the common room. "calm down, elizabeth. everything is going to be alright" he says and i sigh "you can't promise that." "no but you just have to trust me" he says and i sigh.

we make it to my house and draco knocks on the door. "draco, i think we should leave" i say looking at him and he shakes his head "no, elizabeth. it's going to be fine" he says and he plants a soft kiss on my lips. i let out a breath and turn as the door swings open. "elizabeth, welcome home" my mother smiles and she leans in for a hug. i let go of draco's hand, wrapping my arms around her. "and of course, draco" she says and he nods sticking his hand out "lovely to see see you again, mrs. alure" he says politely and i almost want to throw up. "please, come in. dinner is ready. your father is waiting" she says turning to me and i can feel my heartbeat rising. 

we both step in and my mother shuts the door behind us. its almost like those horror movies where the main character gets trapped in the psychotic killers prison, except in this scenario the psychotic killer is my father and the prison is my home. we walk into the kitchen and my father stares at us from the head of the table. my mother sits beside him and me and draco sit across from her, draco sitting beside my father. "draco, you can sit at the other head of the table" my father nods and draco looks at me. he stands up and walks to the seat across from my father and sits down. "now, will someone please tell me why i had to find out from the Nott boy that you two were together? i mean i had figured it out when everyday my sweet elizaebeth here, wore young draco's shirt. but still" my father starts and i sigh. "we wanted to ke-" draco starts but i cut him off "we weren't together yet. simply, talking" i say and my father looks at me. 

"draco, are you going to let her interuppt you like that" my father glares and me and draco shrugs "no big deal, really." "ah draco, i would have assumed that your father had tought you that you must expect respect from woman. and that if respect is not given there are consequences" my father says still glaring at me. this is what he is doing. he's not going to hurt me. he's going to make draco hurt me. "for example, my dear wife over here made her plate before offering me food" my father says and his hand smacks across my mothers face. i gasp but quickly shut my mouth. my mother looks at me, a red print growing on her face. "im sorry" she whispers and my father nods. "now draco" my father says and draco looks at him "im not going to hit her, are you mad" he asks and my father scoffs "so be it, i will" he says "stop. fine, ill do it" draco stops him and i look at him. i shake my head but he just ignores me.

draco stands up and walks over to me, "elizabeth, turn to draco" my father orders and i turn my chair. i look up at draco, pure anger on my face. how could he let my father control him? after his whole thing on showing him we don't have to listen. draco looks down at me, his jaw clenched, and i shake my head. "draco, ple-" im cut off when his hand hits my face. his cold rings make it hurt more than it should have. tears fill my eyes as i look up at his blank face, it shows no emotion, no regret. "good job, draco" my father praises and he sits back down. a tear slowly rolls down my cheek as i turn my chair back to the table. i try to keep my face as blank as possible but the burning sensation from draco's hand stays. fuck him. 

*dracos pov*   
"so be it, i will" elizabeths father says but i stop him. i cant let him hurt her again. does that mean im supposed to? nothing good comes out of it either way. i stand up and walk over to her seat "elizabeth, turn to draco" her father orders and she turns her chair to me. she looks up at me with pure hatred, like ive just stabbed her in the back repeatedly. i try to ignore her eyes that beg me not to do it. "draco, ple-" i raise my hand and it smacks against her cheek, knowing if i let her speak i would have backed out. instant regret fills my body as i realize im doing what i promised myself i would never do. im acting like my father. i can see the tears in her eyes as she looks up at me and i just want to tell her how sorry i am. i want to hold her, i want to get her out of this house. but i cant. "good job, draco" her father praises and i walk back to my seat. i can see a single tear roll down her cheek as she turns her chari back to the table. i can see the red mark on her face that i've left. just another bruise that she has to cover. "maybe now elizabeth will treat you with respect" her father says, fuck that. i don't deserve her respect.


	34. thirty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"fuck you, draco" i spit as i walk away from the table after dinner. i can hear him behind me, begging me to stop and listen to him. my cheek still stings slightly from his hand and my throat burns from holding back tears. i should understand why he did it but i don't. he didn't have to be the one to hit me, he could have let my father. he could have at least looked sorry for it but no, he looked proud as my father praised him. "elizabeth, please listen to me" he begs as i grab my bag off of the rack. i grab some of the floo powder and get into the fireplace, going back to hogwarts. 

as soon as i am in the slytherin common room i step out but i can already hear draco behind me. "elizabeth, listen. let me explain" he begs but i still ignore him. "liz, please" he says and i freeze at his use of a nickname. i always thought i wanted him to call me liz but i cringe as soon as it comes out of his mouth. i turn and look at him, his eyes are now full of regret and his hair is messed up as he runs his hand through it. "come to my room. let me explain" he says and i shake my head. "no, draco. you fucking hit me for fucks sake" i say and he rolls his eyes. "please, elizabeth. you act like you've never been hit before" he says and i look at him "it shouldnt be a common thing for me, draco. and it shouldn't be something you look forward to. what are you? my fucking father" i yell and he glares at me "i am nothing like your father, elizabeth" he seethes and i shake my head "looked just like him when you slapped me across the face. for what? because he told you too. are you my fathers little bitch too" i say and his jaw clenches. "shut the fuck up, elizabeth" he yells and i shake my head. "you deserved it, elizabeth. you deserve everything that has happened to you. i should have never stopped your father that night" he yells out and thats when i freeze. 

his words shouldnt hurt me as bad as they did but it felt as if my whole heart had shattered. i've gotten too close to draco this past month and im finally starting to realize it. i know nothing about him while he knows everything about me. he knows everyway to get under my skin while i dont even know his favorite color. i realize that maybe he doesnt care for me like i thought he did. that maybe he's just like blaise, maybe he just wanted into my pants too but wanted to see how far he could play me.

"elizabe-" "go to hell, draco" i shake my head as i walk out of the common room. my heart beating fast, my vision blurred as tears fill my eyes, my throat burning from holding them in. fuck im. fuck my father. fuck my mother. fuck everything. 

*dracos pov*  
"come to my room. let me explain" i beg and she shakes her head "no draco. you fucking hit me for fucks sake" she says. does she not realize i didn't have a choice? she should know i hated doing it just as much as she did. "please, elizabeth. you act like you've never been hit before" i say and she looks at me. i can see the anger boiling inside of her "it shouldn't be a common thing for me, draco. and it shouldn't be something you look forward to. what are you? my fucking father?" she yells and i glare at her. im nothing like her father. she knows i would never hurt her like that. "i am nothing like your father, elizabeth" i say and she shakes her head laughing. "looked just like him when you slapped me across the face. for what? because he told you too. are you my fathers little bitch too" she says and it was like a switch. i no longer cared if i hurt her. "shut the fuck up, elizabeth. you deserved it. you deserve everything that has happened to you. i should have never stopped your father that night" i yell and she freezes. 

and just like that the switch was flipped again. i look at her eyes, the anger mixing with a sudden sadness that breaks me into a million pieces. of course i didnt mean that. i don't know what happened. i can see the gears in her brain turning, thinking of her next move as my body fills with regret. "elizabe-" "go to hell, draco" she shakes her head. her voice is cold, like ice stabbing through my body. she walks out of the common room. i want to chase after her. i want to tell her how sorry i am but i fear its too late. i fear that ive messed everything up. 

"draco, what the fuck" pansy says and i look to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs "shut it, pansy. i know i fucked up okay" i say and she just looks at me. "go after her, what the hell are you doing" she says and i shake my head "i cant. i'll just make it worse. i'll wait until she comes back, when she's cooled down" i say and she sighs, walking back up the stairs. i sit down on the couch, full intentions on wating until elizabeth comes back. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i hate myself for letting him get to me so easily. i hate myself for telling him things when i dont even know if i could trust him. i hate myself for not jumping when i thought of it. but most importantly, i hate how much i dont hate him. i should never want to see him again after what he has said. i should want to kill him but i dont. is this what love is like? if so, why does it hurt so much? i thought love was supposed to be happy and exciting, at least thats what they say in the stories. but maybe this is my version of love. maybe im destined to have a hurtful love. or maybe im meant to be alone, to simply observe love from a distance or from a book. maybe im just meant to love the idea of love. the idea of spending the rest of your life with someone and never getting tired of them. or maybe that doesn't exist and its all something i've made up in my head to give me hope. 

finally i calm myself down and make my way back to the common room. draco looks up at me as i walk in and its like a tornado of emotions rushes through me. "elizabeth" he says and i shake my head "stop it, draco. we're done" i breath out. but were we ever really something? "elizabeth, for fucks sake, please listen to me" he begs and i look at him. his eyes are tired and sad as he looks at me. "go ahead then" i shrug and he sighs "im not good at this obviously. ive never been the type to date or hell, ive never even be the type to fuck someone twice. but you, elizabeth, i havent been able to get you out of my mind and its so crazy. becasue ive known you for such a short time but im addcited to you. i know i am a horrible person but a month ago i wouldn't have stayed out here, planning my words or thinking of ways to make it up to you. im working on myself for you, elizabeth. and i know im doing a shitty job at it but please give me time. because no one has ever cared for me like you do, elizabeth. no one gives me a feeling like you do. remember when i said that i used to think happiness would never exist? you showed me that it does, elizabeth. i know its cheesy as fuck but i don't care right now. just please, you can't leave me yet, you're someone worth fighting for and right now this is all the fight ive got" he says and a tear rolls down my cheek. 

he's let his wall down with me. he's shown a side of draco i dont think anyone has ever seen. am i supposed to walk away from that? would it be stupid of me to continue to like him like i do? 

"elizabeth, say something" he says desperately and i nod "im not leaving you, draco. we just got started" i say and he smiles as he looks at me. "i didn't mean what i said about your father. you don't deserve any of that" he explains and i nod "i know" i laugh. "i think im going to go get some rest. goodnight, draco" i say and he nods "goodnight, elizabeth" he smiles and i walk up the stairs. i can't help but wonder if i made the right choice to continue things with him.


	35. thirty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"liz, wake up" astoria yells from outside of my door and i groan "what do you want?" the door flies open and in walks a crying astoria. "what the fuck" i say sitting up and she looks at me "cam fucking cheated on me with some bitch from gryffindor" she says and i shake my head "are you sure" i ask thinking maybe she's just being paranoid. "yes im fucking sure. i just walked in on them fucking" she yells and i look at her. "wait what" i say as she sits down on my bed. "yeah. i went to go take him his robe because he left it in the common room the other night and i walk in on them fucking. the girl literally laughed in my face" she says. 

"what do you want me to do" i ask and she shakes her head "nothing. i just needed somewhere to go. i can't go to my room, all of his stuff is everywhere" she sighs and i nod. "you can stay in here" she smiles as she lays down in my bed. "i'll be right back" i say as i stand up "get some rest" i say and she nods as i walk out. 

"is she alright, i saw her crying" draco asks from the couch and i shrug as i walk down the stairs "cam cheated on her" i say and he looks at me. "fuck" he says and i nod "yeah and now she took over my bed" i laugh as i slump down beside him. "are you tired" he asks and i shrug "i always am" i laugh. he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. we both dont want to speak of last night. we both said things that we didnt mean and we both know that we care for one another. 

"you know draco, i don't care if you cheat on me. but don't expect me to forgive you afterwards. and trust me, ill be able to tell. we can always tell" i say and he laughs "how evil do you think i am, elizabeth?" "hmm let me think" i say and he laughs "shut up. im nicer than i used to be." i laugh as i lean my head on his shoulder. we both look up as someone walks through the door. its blaise. i don't know where he has been for the past week and a half but he definetely has been avoiding draco. 

draco moves his arm from around me and places it on my thigh "eliz- liz, i wanted to say im sorry" blaise says as he looks at the two of us. draco's eyes stay on him, watching his every move. "i hope you are feeling better" he says, staring at me. this is such a scripted apology i think im watching a tv show. his eyes show no regret, they look as though he wants to do it again. "i am. and you" i ask and he looks at draco "i could have gone without my best friend beating me up over a girl. but i'll be alright" he says, glaring at draco. "you deserved it. i told you not to put your hands on her" draco says, copying the glare. i feel bad for coming between their friendship but at the same time i could care less about how much draco hurts blaise. 

"so you're her little bitch now" blaise spits and draco goes to stand up but i pull him back down. "leave, blaise" i say and he looks at me "im not draco, liz. you can't control me" he says and i roll my eyes. "really? cause i remember me controlling you quite a bit. telling you when you could touch me, how you could touch me. i believe you were even more of a little bitch in the bed than you are outside of it" i spit and his jaw clenches. "fuck both of you" he seethes as he walks up the stairs. 

"that was hot" draco says as i lay my head back on his shoulder "shut the fuck up" i laugh and he looks at me. "what? its the truth" he shrugs and i roll my eyes. "i should go check on astoria. we'll probably have a couple drinks later, if you would like to join. pansy could come" i say and he nods "i'll ask her. im glad you two are friends. it means a lot, elizabeth, that you trust me with her" he says and i look at him. "i don't have anything to worry about, do i" i ask and he shakes his head. "see you later, draco" i smile and i walk upstairs and into my room. 

"do you want me to skip class today" i ask astoria and she sighs as she stares up at the ceiling "no." she sits up and looks at me, her eyes are red and her cheeks are puffy from crying. "okay, well ill be back this evening and we'll have some drinks. draco and pansy will come too. sound alright" i say and she nods "thank you, liz. you're a great person" she says and i smile. "of course, astoria" i say and i put my school clothes on before walking out. 

draco is no longer on the couch when i get out to the common room so i assume he's already gone to his class. christmas is in about three weeks, im thinking about just staying at hogwarts instead of going home. i'll probably die of boredom but its better than staying at my house. i wonder if i should get draco something? what would he even want? i could get him a ring but what if he didnt like it? i would get him a book but he doesnt enjoy reading, only when i read to him. i have no clue, and im not stressing about it right now. 

*dracos pov*  
"so cam really cheated on astoria" pansy asks and i shrug "thats what elizabeth said." she looks at me from across the table "why do you call her elizabeth, she hates it" she asks and i shrug again. "because thats her name. besides the other night when i called her liz she didnt seem to enjoy it" i answer and pansy nods. "so drinks in her room, do i need to bring anything" she asks and i look at her "how the fuck would i know" she rolls her eyes. "does your mother know about, liz" pansy asks, i wonder why i haven't written to my mother about her. i think she would love elizabeth. "no. i'll tell her about her over christmas" i nod and pansy looks at me. "this is crazy, draco" she says and i laugh "what" i ask and she shakes her head. "draco malfoy is in love" she says and i roll my eyes "i am not, you're crazy" she laughs. "im not 'in love', pansy. shut up" i order and she nods, holding in her laugh. "whatever you say" she shrugs


	36. thirty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"i hope its okay that i asked brandon to come" astoria says and i turn to her "why would you invite brandon" i laugh. "he's funny. i know that he likes you and you're with draco but i just wanted him as company" she says and i sihg, i can't tell her no. "its fine. is he going to be here soon, draco should be" i say and she nods. its as if they heard us talking when there is a knock on the door. "come on" i say as i start to pur everyone drinks. i told astoria i wasnt getting dressed up so i just put on my pants and draco's shirt that i still haven't returned. 

"hey, astoria" pansy says as she walks in and astoria smiles "thanks for coming. i told liz she didnt have to do this" she shrugs and i laugh. "i think its a good idea" pansy says as she sits down on the floor. "drink" i ask and she nods. i pass her a cup and the door opens. draco walks in, seems like he had the same idea i had. he's wearing his usual green pajama pants without a shirt. "hey" he says as he sits on my bed "drink" i ask and he nods, sticking his hand out.

"brandon, you're here" i hear astoria's voice excitedly say and draco looks at me. "sorry" i mouth and he rolls his eyes as brandon shuts the door. "hope im not too late to the party. took me forever to remember which room astoria said. but im glad i know where your room is at now, liz" he says looking at me and i nod. "glad you're here. want a drink" i ask and he nods. i hand him his cup and he thanks me before sitting down in the floor. 

"so astoria, when do you want to beat cam's ass? i was thinking breakfast tomorrow" pansy says, making us all laugh. i sit down in the floor, in the middle of pansy and brandon, after pouring my cup. i hear draco groan and he stands up. he walks over to the circle and brandon looks up at him "what the fuck are you looking at? scoot" he spits and i hear pansy laugh. i look at her and she shakes her head, causing usto both start laughing. "no. i don't want him getting hurt" she shakes her head and everyone looks at her. "are you fucking kidding me" i laugh and she sighs "no." pansy shakes her head and looks at me "how about a game of truth or dare? every one always loves those" she says and everyone agrees. 

"i'll go first" pansy says and i get up to pour everyone drinks again. "astoria, truth or dare" "dare" "i dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room" pansy says. i expect astoria to kiss brandon, out of pure respect for me and draco. but no, i turn around and see astoria's lips on pansy. "oh my fucking god" i look at them, draco looks at me, brandon looks at them. astoria pulls away and smiles, pansy looks at her with the same smile. "what the fuck just happened" i say as i sit back down and astoria laughs. "that was the dare" she shrugs and draco still just stares at them with shock. "i seriously thought i was about to be able to kiss astoria" he says and i look at. "kidding, of course" he says and i flip him off as i hand everyone their cup back. 

"okay, brandon, truth or dare" astoria says and i smile as i lean my head on draco's shoulder. "dare" he answeres bravely and she smirks, "take a body shot off of, liz" she says and i look at her. is she out to get me or something? what the fuck? draco looks at brandon, pratically daring him to do it. "okay" he shrugs and looks at me. i sigh as i lay down and lift my shirt just above my stomach. astoria pours some of her drink on my stomach and i feel brandon's tongue move up my side and he takes the shot. 

i wipe my stomach off and sit up, draco glares at me angrily. he puts the rest of his drink in his mouth and looks at me. he wraps his hand around my throat and leans my head back. i watch as he stares at brandon whilst spitting the drink into my mouth. he lets go of me and i sit up. the two boys glare at one another, fighting each other without ever moving. "okay, brandon you're turn" pansy says and i look at astoria. "what the fuck" i mouth and she shrugs before turning back to the game. 

the game continues, draco and brandon throw small remarks at each other every once in a while the more drinks they have. "okay. im leaving" pansy says standing up and laughing. "see you tomorrow" i say as she walks out. "i should get going too. i won't take up your bed tonight" astoria says and i nod "ill meet you at breakfast" i nod and she smiles before walking out. "cutting the party so short" brandon says and draco just looks at him "read the room" he says and brandon rolls his eyes as he stands up. "i enjoyed tonight, liz. you taste nice" he says and draco stands up, his fists clenched. i quickly grab him and help myself up "yeah" i say and brandon walks out. 

"why'd you stop me" draco says as the door shuts "because you don't need to get into anymore trouble" i say and he shakes his head. "lay down with me" i say and he shakes his head "its cold as fuck in here" he says and i laugh. "fine then, ill see you tomorrow" i say and he groans drunkinly. "you can stay in my room. come on" he says and i smile as i grab my wand and we walk out. 

its obvious that he drank more than me as he stumbles around the common room. we get into his room and i shut the door. "lay with me, elizabeth" he says as he plops onto his bed. i laugh as i turn the light off and lay down beside him. he wraps his arms around me, pulling my body closer to him. "i think i love you, elizabeth" he says and my breath hitches as i smile. "i think i love you too, draco" i say, even though i dont kow if he even knows what he is saying.


	37. thirty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"do you remember what you said last night" i ask draco as we both get dressed, he looks at me and laughs. "elizabeth, i don't even remember how i got back in here. so whatever i said, im sorry" he says and i laugh. "no it wasn't mean or anything" i say as i finish buttoning my shirt. "what did i say" he asks and i shake my head "forget about it" i say grabbing my robe. "no tell me, now im worried" he says and i look at him "you told me you loved me, draco" i laugh and he looks at me. "well, obviously i didn't mean it. i was out of my mind" he says and i have to say im a little disappointed but i expected it. 

""oh yeah, i know i just didn't know if you remembered" i laugh and he shakes his head. "okay, i have to go. i told astoria i would meet her at breakfast" i say and he smiles as he looks at me. "see you after class" he says pulling me to him and kissing me. "or i might just pull you out of class" he says and i shake my head "no. im not fucking you in the middle of class." he rolls his eyes as he pulls away "you wont. i'll fuck you. and it wont be in the middle of class in front of everyone. unless thats what you want" he says and laugh. "fuck you, draco. i have to go" i say "thats exactly what im asking for" he laughs as i walk out. 

i walk into breakfast and see astoria staring at the hufflepuff table, right at cam. i sit down beside her and she looks at me "he's an ass. don't worry about him" i say and she shrugs as she takes a bite of her food. "i saw you and draco go over to his room last night" she laughs and i shake my head "he told me he loved me" i say and her eyes go wide. "but then this morning he said he didnt mean it and that he was just drunk" i say and she shakes her head "do you think he loves you?" i sigh because i don't really know.

"do you love him" she changes the question and i look at her "i don't think either of us actually love eachother. we're young" i shrug and she shakes her head "i mean teenage love. the love that you think will last forever. the type of love that they tell stories about not serious adult love" she says and i laugh. "maybe" i shrug and she sighs again "do you think cam loved me?" i roll my eyes as i look at her "stop thinking about him, astoria. he doesn't deserve you" i say and she sighs. "astoria, its hard knowing someone isnt going to be in the next chapter. but the story must go on" i say and she looks at me "okay, fucking poet" she laughs and i shake my head. 

*dracos pov*  
"i told you that you were in love" pansy laughs, im telling her what elizabeth said this morning since she has her nose in my relationship. "im not in love, pansy. i was drunk" i glare at her and she laughs "well what did liz say? did she say it back" she asks and i try to think back but i dont remember. "i dont know. all i know is that this morning she said that i told her i loved her and then i told her that i didnt mean it" i say and pansy looks at me like im crazy. "what the fuck is wrong with you" she says "what are you talking about? what did i do" i ask confused and she rolls her eyes. "what if she said it back? and now you told her you didnt mean it. you're really an idiot sometimes, draco" she says. thats crazy, elizabeth doesnt love me. and she would have said something if i upset her, she has no problem telling me if i did something wrong. 

"you're ridiculous. she was completely fine" i say and she looks at me "are you sure about that" she asks. i think about this morning, elizabeth seemed fine. nothing out of the normal. i still had a pretty bad headache so maybe i missed something. "yes im sure, pansy" i say and she shrugs "anyways, christmas break is in two weeks" she says and i nod "is liz going home" she asks and i roll my eyes. "i dont fucking know, pansy. what does it matter to you" i ask, annoyed that she keeps asking all of these questions while im trying to eat. "i figured maybe she could stay with you at the manor" she says and i roll my eyes "no. my mother doesn't even know of her. how am i going to just show up with her" i say and she shakes her head. "you're so confusing, draco. one second you talk of her like she put the stars in the sky and the next you barely give two shits about her. make up your mind, draco, do you want to be with her or not" she says. am i really that confusing? of course i want to be with her.

"i have to get to class" i glare at her as i stand up. who does she think she is telling me about my relationship? me and elizabeth are fine. right? 

*elizabeths pov*  
i sigh as i walk out of my last class and start my walk towards the common room. "liz" i hear a familiar voice behind me and i roll my eyes when i realize its brandon. he runs up beside me and i put a smile on my face "hey, liz" he says, his eyes scan my body as i turn my head. "hey, brandon" i say and he slings his arm over my shoulders, leaning on me as we walk. "what are you doing later" he asks and i look at him "probably hanging out with draco" i say trying to hint for him to get the fuck off of me. "he's a bore. let me take you somewhere" he says, looking down at me. "no, brandon. i can't" i say and he rolls his eyes. he looks back down at me, its as if his eyes are staring into my soul. "i can see you getting lost in my eyes, elizabeth" he says "its liz" i correct him, turning my head away. 

"well, liz, im asking again. let me take you somewhere" he repeats himself and i roll my eyes. "i said, i can't" i say and he laughs "you know, malfoy doesn't control you." i want to push his arm off of me and slap him across the face. draco does not control me. i just don't want to go with his cocky ass. "didn't mumsy teach you not to touch what isn't yours" i hear draco's voice, its cold and harsh. brandon turns around, draco's eyes are staring directly at him. brandon's arm stays over me and draco looks at me. "didn't mumsy teach you that women aren't things you own" brandon fires back and i sigh as i just pull away from his arm. "oh that's right. the way your family treats women is completely different than mine. we respect them" brandon says and i have to say he is right. 

"you don't know what you're talking about" draco spits back "really? so you've never hit, liz" brandon smirks. draco freezes, "you've never yelled at her? called her names?" brandon continues. i look at draco, he glares evily at brandon but he doesn't say a word. because he has done all of those things. "that's what i thought, draco. you don't really care for her. you just needed a new punch dummy. now, liz, if you'd like to take me up on my offer, you can meet me at the astronomy tower tonight. i know that's your favorite place" brandon says before walking off. 

i look at draco, his eyes still full of fire, "dra-" "forget it, elizabeth. go fuck him on the astronomy tower if that's what you'd like" he says before walking off. "what the fuck, draco? i didn't do shit to you" i say chasing after him and he scoffs. "i said forget it" he says before turning the corner. what the fuck? how is he going to be mad at me? i didn't even say anything.

*dracos pov*  
as brandon spits off all of the shitty things ive done i realize just how badly i have treated elizabeth. there's no way i love her. you don't do that to someone you love. i hit her just because her father told me to. i've yelled at her over nothing. i've called her horrible names. i hate to admit how right he is. no matter how hard i try, i'll never be the right person for elizabeth. and i think she's realizing it too. because she's not saying anything, not moving over to me or tellng brandon to fuck off. she just stands there, looking at brandon, watching him call me a shitty person. he finally finishes and walks off. 

she turns to me, "dra-" "forget it, elizabeth. go fuck him on the astronomy tower if that's what you'd like" i say but in reality, the thought of his hands on her makes me want to kill him. the vision of her enjoying him makes me want to stop walking and show her that he could never be as good as me. "what the fuck, draco? i didn't do shit to you" she says, i can hear her footsteps behind me but i continue walking. what she says is true, she didn't do anything to me. it's what i've done to her. i try to stop my temper, i try to control it but im so used to just saying everything i think off i can't stop it really. 

"i said forget it" i say before turning the corner to go the other way towards the common room. 

once i get into my room i figure elizabeth has given up on the chase. i sit down and sigh as i pull out a piece of parchment. i haven't written to my mother in a while, im sure she's worried. so i start writing, i think about if i should tell her about elizabeth. is there anything to tell anymore? yet i still do because she's the only thing i can ever think about. 

"mother,   
i'm sorry it's been so long, i've gotten caught up in a few things here. i hope you are doing well and that father hasn't been too hard on you. i'm looking forward to the break coming soon, i know you love christmas and your love for it has been passed on to me also. i've met a girl, she's not like the others. i'm sure you've heard of her and if not i'm sure father has told you. her name is elizabeth, elizabeth alure. she's caroline alure's daughter. anyways, she's the one that has taken up my time, but i'm not complaining a bit. she cares for me in her own ways. she makes sure i don't get into trouble and she pays attention to the little things about me. she enjoys reading and i told her how i love a good story but hate the reading part. so she began reading to me like i'm a little boy. but i enjoy it greatly, her voice gets soft when she reads and it's like she is in her own world. she has does have a slight attitude but she knows how to control it. i do believe if she didn't have the attitude we would have never payed attention to one another. she's full of beauty, everything about her just takes my breath away. she's confident and she loves to put herself out there. most of the time, when we're around people, i don't even have to speak. she just captures everyone's attention in the room and she keeps it. i'm really not the right person for her but i hope she never realizes that. i know i've only known her for almost three months but i hope she sticks around long enough to meet you. anyways, don't let father see this or he'll think i've gone soft. i hope you get this letter quickly so you can write back to me. don't let father walk all over you while i'm not there. see you soon and love you greatly.  
draco"

i smile as i put the letter in the envelope. writing the letter i realized that i can't walk away from elizabeth, if i want to keep her around i have to treat her nicely. i can't treat her like her father does, or like blaise did. she deserves to know how she should be treated. she deserves love and so much more. gosh, i really have gone soft.


	38. thirty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

*dracos pov*  
i sigh as i look at the time, eleven o'clock and i still haven't seen elizabeth again. i need to apologize so i've been sitting on the couch for about two hours. everyone else has gone up to their room. 

i look up as i hear the door open, in walks elizabeth. i stand up and she looks at me, her hairs messed up and he shirt is untucked. no. she wouldn't do that. would she? "where have you been, elizabeth" i ask, afraid that i already know the answer. "no where" she states and its like i can feel my heart splitting into two. she really slept with him. let him touch her. "don't lie to me, elizabeth" i sigh and she looks up at me "i had to go home. my mother wasn't feeling well and needed my help. i didn't sleep with brandon" she says and i let out a breath. 

i look at her, she's not bruised like most times but i can see a small bruise on her arm. "now, if you will please move so i can go bathe" she says, looking down at her feet. "you can go in my room if you'd like, i know how cold yours is" i offer quietly and she looks up at me. "can you get your shirt out of my room" she asks and i smile "you can just get a new one" she shakes her head. "i would like that one" she says and i nod before she walks up the stairs towards my room. 

i sigh knowing that if i hadn't of stormed off i could have gone with her and she wouldn't be hurt. i can't think of that right now. i have to stop thinking of myself.

i walk into her room and smile as her familiar scent fills my nose. i walk over to her wardrobe and open it, i see the many dresses that i have pulled off of her, the skirts that have been laying on my floor. i shake my head, pushing the images in my mind away, and grab my shirt that is hanging up. i shut the wardrobe and look for anything else she might want. i end up grabbing her book, a set of clothes for her to change into tomorrow, and hair tie. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i sigh as the warm water runs down my body washing my father off of me. i got a letter earlier this afternoon letting me know my mother wasn't feeling well and that she needed my help wiht things. while i was there my father pulled me away and did his normal activities. i didn't fight this time, hoping that i would be left unharmed and that draco would never know. i knew he would think i had taken brandon up on his offer. does he really think i would do that to him? 

"elizabeth" i hear as the door opens "here's the shirt and some underwear. i also got your book and some extra clothes" draco says walking in. "thank you" i say as i hear him set the things down. "are you okay" he asks and i sigh "im fine, draco. im tired, i just want to shower" i say as i grab the soap for my hair. "can i get in" i hear him ask and i laugh "draco, i am not in the mood" i say and he laughs. "not to fuck you, elizabeth. to help" he says and i smile "go ahead" i say. 

i hear him undress himself and he steps into the shower. he looks at me, his gaze touching every part of me. "i'm sorry about earlier, he just overstepped" he apologizes as he takes the soap out of my hand. "turn" he says and i turn so my back is facing him. i feel like that cliche couple you see in the movies, the lovey dovey ones that bathe together. i smile thinking about it but it also kind of makes me want to throw up. his hands massage the soap into my hair slowly. "it's alright. i should have stopped talking to him sooner" i shrug and he laughs. "if you want to be his friend, go ahead. but i'm sure it's obvious he wants more than that" he says and i shake my head. "i wonder what he had planned to do tonight" i ask and he sighs "he probably was going to get you up there and sweet talk you for a moment. tell you all about how horrible i am. and then he would kiss you and i like to believe that you would pull away. but after his sweet talk and the talking about me you'd kiss back. and his hands would move around your body until you were undressed. and then my story stops there because i don't want to think of it any longer" he says as turns me around. 

the water rinses the soap out of my hair as he looks down at me. "i wouldn't kiss him back" i shrug and he looks at me "you wouldn't" he says and i laugh. "you really think i would do that" i say and he sighs, he leans down, placing his lips on mine, and then pulls away. "if he kissed you like that would you kiss back" he asks and i shake my head. he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me to him, leaning down for another, longer kiss, and then pulling away. "what about that" he asks and i shake my head, just wanting it to continue. "what about if he started to do this" he says before kissing down my neck and part of my chest before coming back up. 

his eyes stare down in to mine, waiting for an answer. "nope" i say and he laughs "liar" he says before letting go of my hips and turning back me back around. "what? i am not lying" i laugh and he grabs the conditioner "you were only saying no so i would continue. i'm not stupid, elizabeth" he says as he massages the conditioner into my hair. "well, yes. but i still wouldn't kiss him either way. he's cocky and annoying" i shrug and i hear him laugh before turning me back around to rinse my hair again. 

*dracos pov*  
i turn elizabeth back around and she smiles up at me. in this moment im not thinking about fucking her, even though she looks great in front of me. no, im thinking of taking care of her, holding her, buying her things, and everything that comes with being one of those cheesy couples. "i wrote a letter to my mother today" i say as i run my fingers through her hair. "really? thats sweet" she says and i laugh "is your mother nice? i've only ever met your father" she says and i smile thinking of her. "she's the kind and wise. she's not the perfect mother, no. but she's taken care of me and i don't know if i would be the same person i am without her" i say and she smiles up at me. "what" i ask smiling and she laughs "you're being all ooey gooey" she laughs and i roll my eyes, wiping the smile away. 

"no, stop, im sorry. continue speaking" she says and i shake my head. "forget it" i say as i grab a loofa and put some soap on it. "draco, seriously. it was cute. please, tell me more" she says and i roll my eyes. i turn her back around and rub the loofa down her back. she sighs as i wash her body, careful not to hurt her. "are you going home for christmas" i ask, remembering pansy's question from earlier. "no, i don't think so. i'm planning on just staying here. my father hates christmas so we never really do anything anyways" she shrugs. i smile knowing she will be here and safe during the holidays. "i assume you're going home" she says and i nod as i turn her back around and hand her the loofa so she can wash her front. "yes. my mother loves christmas" i say and she smiles again "stop" i say and she looks at me. "stop what" she scoffs "im not being ooey gooey. i'm simply telling you that my mother loves christmas" i say and she nods, holding back her smile. 

"change the subject" i say and she laughs as she rinses her body. "no need, im done" she says as she steps out of the shower and i laugh. "enjoy your shower, i'll probably be asleep when you come out" she says as she dries off and throws my shirt on. "why'd you want that shirt" i ask, peeking out of the curtain. "it's the one you gave to me that night you stopped my father. i wear it every time, i guess i feel safe in it. i know it's stupid. don't laugh at me" she says, glaring at me. i smile knowing that i make her feel safe, that even if i can't stop her father every time that she still sees that i try. "goodnight, elizabeth" i say and she nods "goodnight, draco" she walks out.


	39. thirty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 smut

two weeks later  
"are you sure you don't want to come stay with me" draco asks and i laugh "yes, you said christmas is your mother's family holiday. im not about to intrude on that. i'll write to you" i laugh and he glares at me "i should have never told you that" he says as he pulls away. i laugh as he grabs his bag "if it gets too cold in your room you can stay in mine, i left the door unlocked" he says and i smile. "thank you" i say and he nods. "oh wait" i say and he stops and looks at me. "i got you something" i say as i walk over to grab the present out of my wardrobe. "elizabeth, i haven't gotten you anything yet. i didn't know" he sighs and i shake my head "it's fine you don't have to. but i was shopping the other day for astoria's present and i saw this and thought of you" i smile as i hand him the wrapped box. he smiles as he looks down at it and then up at me. "open it" i say excitedly and he laughs. 

*dracos pov*  
i wish i had gotten her something now, i didn't expect her to get me anything. i smile as i look at her, realizing she doesn't care, she just wants me to open her gift to me. i unwrap the small box and open it to a ring. it has a black outline with a gold snake going throughout the middle. "i know its small and i didn't know your size but i hope it fits" she says looking at me. i pull the ring out of the box and slide it onto my finger. "it's perfect. thank you" i say and she smiles. "im glad you like it. now you can go" she says and i laugh "be safe. i'll see you soon." i say and she nods before kissing me. "okay go, you're going to miss the train" she laughs and i smile as i walk out. 

"isn't it great" i say as i show pansy the ring elizabeth got me. she laughs as she shakes her head "it is. what did you get her" she says, already knowing the answer. "shut the fuck up, pansy. you always have to ruin the moment" i say as i slump back in my seat. she laughs and rolls her eyes "im working on it, okay" i say and she nods. "and so far you've gotten what" she asks and i glare at her. "again, shut the fuck up" i say and she laughs as she looks out the window. "do you think brandon stayed for the holiday? he's a little obsessed with her" she asks and my jaw clenches just thinking about it. 

"how would i know? and i could care less, i trust her" i shrug and she looks at me "but do you trust him" she says. does she have a death wish or something? "shut it, pansy. you're starting to annoy me" i say and she rolls her eyes "just trying to make conversation. and since the only thing you enjoy talking about is her i figured" she shrugs and i flip her off. 

i smile as i get to the front door of the manor and open it up. "i'm home" i yell throughout the house. i hear the sound of my mother's heels walking out of the kitchen. "draco, dear, finally" she smiles as she kisses my cheek. i smile as i put my bag down and hug her. "i'm sorry i wasn't able to answer your letter. i didn't know if it would get to you in time" she says and i shrug. "come, your father will want to see you" she smiles and i hold in my laugh, we both know that was a lie. 

after catching up with my father and putting my things away i sit down in the library with my mother. i'd like to show elizabeth the library, she would love it. it's my mother's favorite place though, she calls it peaceful. "i did get to read your letter though. i wish you had brought the girl with you" she says and i smile "i was going to. she refused, she didn't want to be a bother. besides, i think she will enjoy some quiet" i laugh and my mother nods. "i've heard of her father and his ways. is she safe" she asks and i sigh "she can take care of herself but yes, she's safe" i smile. "well hopefully, i'll get to meet her soon. she sounds like a delight. you really talked her up in that letter, draco" she laughs and i shake my head "stop." 

*elizabeths pov*  
i smile as i sit down, my mind racing with the amount of freedom i have right now. hardly anyone is here, i could do anything i want. as i think about things to do images from the other night creep their way to the front of my mind. the thought of draco on top of me being in the spot light 

"is this what you wanted, elizabeth? for me to fuck you on the astronomy tower" draco seethes as he thrusts into me again and my back arches off of the ground. my legs are on his shoulders and his hand hold my thighs aggressively. "yes draco-fuck oh my god" i moan out and he stares down at me. "quiet, elizabeth. we can't get caught" he says and i nod as he slows his thrusts, pushing himself farther inside of me. "oh fu-" he takes one hand and puts it over my mouth, allowing me to moan into his hand. "do you not know how to listen, elizabeth" he says as he slowly thrusts again. his head falls back as he starts to speed up again. he moves his hand from my mouth and holds my thigh again "look at me, elizabeth. watch me fuck you" he says staring down at me. i move my head so im staring right back at him. "good girl, elizabeth. such a good girl for me" he says under his breath has he breaks our eye contact and looks down at him thrusting inside of me. i feel my high coming, my stomach clenching as my back arches. "do it, elizabeth. be a good slut" he moans and i finish, covering my mouth with my hand as i moan. "fuck yes" he groans as he cums inside of me out of breath. 

i take a breath as i snap myself out of my thoughts. "jesus, elizabeth" i say to myself, shaking my head. i sigh as i realize the first thing im going to be doing is showering.


	40. forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i smile as i take another sip of my drink, the past three days have been so peaceful. i look out over the astronomy tower, dracos shirt hangs on my body and my blanket wraps around me keeping me warm. i've finished my book and started another one. i haven't heard from draco but it's not a big deal, he's enjoying his break just like im enjoying mine. my eyes light up as i see a small flake fall from the sky, snow. "enjoying the weather" i hear someone behind me and i jump. 

i turn around and see theodore, draco's 'friend' from the other week. "what the fuck are you doing here" i say, standing up and wrapping the blanket around me tighter. "draco told me you were here. i thought i would come give you a visit" he says. "why the fuck would draco tell you i was here" i say and he shrugs "he was with some other girl, they seemed to be having fun" he says. what? "who" i ask and he shrugs "i had never seen her before. she was pretty, but not as pretty as you, elizabeth" he says. draco wouldn't do that. "its liz" i correct him and i try to walk passed him but he stops me "leaving already" he asks and i nod as i pull away. "fuck off, theo" i say as i make my way down the stairs. 

*dracos pov*  
"i just don't knwo what to get her" i sigh and pansy laughs "just get her anything" she shrugs. "no, i can't just get her anything. she said that when she saw the ring she immediately thought of me. it needs to be special" i sigh and she shakes her head. "already moved on, draco" i hear a familiar voice behind me. i turn to see theodore standing at the door, pansy looks at him, obviously checking him out. "what" i say and he laughs "Im sure elizabeth would love to hear that you're spending your holiday with a new girl" he says and i glare at him. "shut the fuck up, theodore" my fists clench and pansy steps up. "good thing i was about to visit the alures. i'll keep her company over her heartbreaking times" theo says "shes at he school, dumbass" pansy says and i look at her. "ah thank you" theo says and he walks passes me. "don't you fucking touch her" i say and he shrugs as he walks out. 

"why would you tell him where she is, stupid" i say as i turn to pansy "im sorry. i was just-i dont know. don't fucking yell at me" she says and i roll my eyes. "i have to go make sure she's okay or i won't be able to sleep tonight" i sigh and she laughs. "see you later" 

*elizabeths pov*  
i sigh as i stare at the fire, right now the emptyness doesn't feel so freeing. it feels lonely. maybe i should go home, visit my mother. i can deal with my father. "elizabeth" i hear draco's voice and i look to see him in the door way. "what are you doing here, draco" i ask as i sit up "i had to make sure you were alright" he says and i laugh. "had to make sure i wasn't heartbroken over you being with another girl? i told you draco, do whatever the fuck you want. just don't expect me to be here afterwards" i scoff and he shakes his head. "you've got it all wrong, elizabeth. i was with pansy when we ran into theodore. i was shopping for you" he says and suddenly i feel stupid for being so gullible. 

"oh. alright then. well, im fine, he didn't do anything" i shrug and he smiles "are you enjoying the break" he asks. "sort of boring but the weather is beautiful" i say, looking out the window at the snow. "come home with me, elizabeth" he says and i turn my head back to him. "please. i'll fix up the guest room if you would like but i'd rather you sleep with me. my mother is dying to meet you. we can spend christmas together" he says, trying to convince me and i sigh. "are you sure? because i'm fine here" i ask and he nods "yes, of course. besides, then i don't have to worry about theodore" he says and i laugh. "i'll wait out here while you pack some things" he says and i smile as i stand up. "by the way, love the shirt" he says, eyeing his clothes on my body. 

*dracos pov*  
"dont be nervous, she'll love you" i say as i grab elizabeth's shaky hand. she smiles up at me and takes a breath as i open the door. we step inside as she smiles as she looks around at the everything. "it's beautiful here" she says and i laugh. she pulls her jacket off and hangs it on a hanger. "mother i'm home" i yell and elizabeth looks at me. i pull elizabeth through to the kitchen, making sure not to let her see too much so i can give her a tour. 

"draco, good your home i was just abou- oh" my mother stops as she turns around. elizabeth smiles as her and my mother delivers the same smile. "you must be elizabeth" she smiles as she steps to us, "yes, but please call me liz or beth" she shakes her head. my mother looks up at me and smiles "you are a beautiful girl, beth. i'm glad draco convinced you to come by" she says and elizabeth looks at me. "well actually, i was hoping she could stay for the rest of the break" i say and she smiles "of course. the more the merrier, especially during the holidays" elizabeth smiles. 

"okay well, go ahead and give her a tour of the place. i'll start making dinner. lucius should be out soon but i know you've met him" my mother shrugs and elizaebeth nods "thank you again for letting me stay, mrs. malfoy." "please, call me narcissa" mother smiles and i have to hold in my grin. a sense of relief runs through me knowing that they've had a good first impression. "come on, i want to show you around" i say as i grab elizabeth's bag and she nods, grabbing my other hand. 

*elizabeths pov*  
draco takes me through the living area and the dining area, the ball room, the many many guest rooms, the bathrooms, and the greenhouse, before getting to his room. "and this is where you will be staying, with me" he says and i laugh "i haven't made up my mind on that yet." he looks down at me, both of us standing in the doorway of his room. he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me to him, kissing me. once he pulls away he looks down at me "you're staying with me. in my bed" he orders and i nod. "now, let's continue" he smiles and we both walk into his room. 

the dark green walls make the room dim, along with the matte black furniture. he has two chairs sitting in the corner of the room with a small table in front of them. his desk is organized neatly and the chair is pushed in perfectly. the king sized bed is covered with silk green sheets and a black comforter. it's cleaner than most would expect from draco but seeing his room at hogwarts, im not surprised. the room smells of him, his wealthy cologne and speariment smell. i laugh as i walk over to the window and open the curtain to let in some sun. "i like it" i smile and he shrugs. i open the door to the bahtroom and it's as big as my room at school. there is a wide shower with a glass wall and tub big enough to be a hot tub. "are you thinking about how well i could fuck you in here? because i am" he says, leaning on the door way. 

"draco! no" i laugh as i turn to him, "not with your parents here" i say and he shakes his head. "i'm not waiting that long if you're right beside me. they won't hear and if they do, so be it" he shrugs and i roll my eyes. "good luck trying to convince me" i say as i walk passed him back into his bedroom. "i don't think it'll take long. but right now there is one more place i want to show you" he smiles as he pushes himself off of the doorway. "another place" i laugh, yeah my home is big but this place is huge. 

"yes, now come on" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. he walks me down the stairs and down a hall. we make it to two doors that are shut "what is this" i ask and he shakes his head. "i think you'll like it" he says as he opens the door. i smile as i walk inside, the walls are stacked high with books on shelves. the smell of the pages and ancient leather fills my nose. there's a fire place on the wall and a long couch surrounded by chairs. "this is amazing" i smile as i run my hand along one shelf of books. "there are books for everything in here, even from muggles. my father tried to fight it but he couldnt stop my mother" draco smiles proudly and i laugh. "come on, we can come back in here later. im sure dinner is ready" he says grabbing my hand and i nod as he pulls me out of the library.


	41. forty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i let out a breath as i lay down in draco's bed. we both sat down stairs speaking with his mother and just having a great time before she decided she had to go to bed so we did too. "i'm glad you decided to stay" draco says as he stands at his wardrobe, pulling his shirt off. i sit up and smile "i am too. i would have come the first time, i just didn't want to mess anything up with your mother" i shrug and he laughs. "im pretty sure she loves you more than me at this point. and i am very loveable" he says turning around and i laugh. 

my eyes trail over his body slowly, paying attention to every part of him. "i told you i wouldn't have to convince you" he laughs and i shake my head "im not fucking you in your parent's home" i shrug. "it's my home too. and i don't give a fuck. we have spells and shit for a reason" he says and i laugh "sounds like you're doing a lot of convincing" i say and he rolls his eyes. "forget it. i didn't want to fuck you anyways" he says as he shuts the wardrobe. i laugh as i stand up "what are you doing now" he says "changing" i shrug and he glares at me. 

i stand in front of the mirror as he sits down on the bed, watching me. i pull my pants down and he eyes my every movement. i bend down to grab a shirt out of my bag and he's staring at me the entire time. "you can't do this and then just walk away, elizabeth. you don't know what you're getting into" he threats as i pull my shirt off. his stare moves to my breast "you don't want to fuck me anyways, draco. so it shouldn't be a problem" i shrug and his jaw clenches. i unhook my bra and let it fall to the ground. i see him shift slightly where he is sitting. 

i pull the shirt over me, letting it hang just above my thighs, and turn around. "i'm going to brush my teeth" i smile innocently and he stands up. "i'll join you" he scoffs and we both walk into the bathroom to brush our teeth. 

he looks at me through the mirror as he spits into the sink, reminding me of so many things; him spitting firewhiskey into my mouth to get back at brandon, him spitting into my mouth before i suck him off, him spitting onto my clit before thrusting into me; he knows what he is doing. he wipes his mouth and does his annoying eyebrow raise before walking out. 

i can feel my body craving him, eager for his hands to touch me, but im not giving in to his cockiness. i walk out of the bathroom and he looks at me. he stands up off of the bed and he towers over me, looking into my eyes. he brings his thumb up and wipe my lip, staring at it the whole time. he wipes his thumb off before kissing me, the kiss is hungry but we both force ourselves to pull away. it's turned into a game for us, torturing each other until we give in. like an addict with their drugs. or an alcoholic with their drinks. we're addicted to each other. 

he lays down in the bed and i cut off the light before laying down beside him. "goodnight, elizabeth" he whispers in my ear, his breath being hot on my neck. his arm wraps around my waist and he slips his hand under my shirt and lays it on my stomach, right under my breasts. "goodnight, draco" i say, scooting closer to him. i can feel his dick against my ass and he groans as i move. "sleep well" he says, both of us trying to drag this conversation on, hopign the other will give in. "you too" i breath out as he kisses the back of my neck lightly. 

*dracos pov*   
i need her. i need her mouth on mine. i need to be inside of her. she's started a game and knowing her she's not going to lose. i can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. but i know she wants to, i can see it in her eyes, hear it in her breath. though, my competitiveness won't let me give in either. i just hope this doesn't go on for too long or i might go fucking crazy. everything about her turns me on. the smell of her hair, the look in her eyes, the way she walks, the way she talks, everything. it drives me crazy and she knows it. she loves to play games with me and see how it turns out for her. 

as she sleeps all i can think about are our past nights together. the astronomy tower under the stars, the breeze cooling us off afterwards. the night in front of the mirror, being able to watch perfectly and her being able to see how good she looks while i fuck her. one day in the bathroom, fucking her against the door of the stall. one day in an empty classroom, her mouth on my dick as i sit in the chair. the train. even blaise's bed one time because his room was closer than mine and he had went home for the day, besides he deserved it. all of our perfect moments together replay in my mind as her ass is against my crotch and my hand is on her stomach. 

i almost have to get up and go take care of it myself but i stop myself. i can wait. i can wait until she gives in. im not losing this. hopefully.


	42. fourty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i smile as i pull a book off of the shelf and sit down. there's a peaceful feeling to this room, the walls of books and the crackle of the fire makes everything seem alright. 

draco and i have still been going at our little 'game' for the whole morning. finally i had to get away and just relax. 

"beth, are you in here" i hear someone at the door and i look up to see draco's mother. "oh yes, sorry. i was just checking out some of the books" i say as i shut the book and stand up. "you're fine. i was just wondering where you were. i would like to speak to you" she smiles and my heart races. why does she need to speak to me? i don't think i've done anything. 

"it's not anything wrong. take sit back down" she says, i sit down in the chair and she sits down in the beside me. "im sorry to bring this question to you, and i dont ask it to be in your business. but do you love draco" she asks and i look at her. "i only ask because, elizabeth, he speaks of you like you're the only thing that matters to him, i actually believe you might be. he's not good with romance or any form of affection" she starts and i nod "but trust me, he loves you. even if he wont admit it. and i don't want him getting hurt like that. he doesn't deserve it. he's just a boy but he's already been through so much" she says and i sigh. 

"i don't know, mrs. malfoy. but i know i care about him greatly and that i have no plans on ending it anytime soon. you don't have to worry about me. i promise" i assure her and its the truth. i don't know if i love draco. but i know that he is someone i don't want to lose. 

"i like you, beth. you're a good person and i hate that you've been brought into the same lifestyle as your parents" she sighs, looking down at her hands. i can tell she's thinking of draco and how he'll get his dark mark soon. i've been prepared for mine for a while, i've given up on trying to stop it. 

"i try my best to not be like them" i laugh and she nods. "well, ill let you get back to reading. that's a good book" she says as she stands up and i nod "talk to you later" she walks out. 

*dracos pov*  
i watch as elizabeth walks out of the library. the waves of her hair fall over her shoulder messily and my shirt hangs on her body. god i'd like to take that off of her. i'd like to do so many things to her. 

"are you stalking me, draco" i hear her laugh as she notices me. i shake my head as watch as she walks up to me. "maybe. you're a nice sight" i shrug and she rolls her eyes. "you're enjoying the library" i ask and she nods "its beautiful" she says. 

i lean down, my mouth inches from her ear "i could fuck you in it, elizabeth. on the couch. in the chair. against the wall. if you'd like" i whisper and her breath hitches. i place my hand on her hip and she pushes herself against me. finally. 

"is that a yes" i ask and she shakes her head "no. not with your parents here" she pulls away and i hold back my groan as she slips out of my hands. "elizabeth, there are two more weeks of this. are you saying you can control yourself for two weeks" i ask and she nods "i can always just take care of myself" she shrugs and tries to walk away. 

i step in front of her, glaring down at her. "so you'll touch yourself but you won't fuck me" i say and she nods "i can take care of myself quietly" she says. "elizabeth, don't even think about touching yourself, not in my house, my bed, my bathroom, anywhere" i warn and she laughs "you can't tell me what to do, draco. it's my body" she breathes out. 

i'd like to fuck that attitude out of her. i'd show her i can tell her what to do. let her know that her taking care of herself will never feel as good as me taking care of her. 

"whatever. did you find a book you enjoy" i ask and she nods "your mother suggested a book to me, she said it was really good so i started reading it" she nods. i'm glad she's getting along with my mother. until now my mother has been the most important woman in my life. 

"so was it" i ask and she laughs "i brought it out, i hope thats alright, i figured we could read it together" she smiles up and me and i look at her. "that sounds like a great idea. come on, we can sit in my bed" i smile and she nods as she follows me up the stairs. 

i sit down in the bed and she lays her head on my stomach, her back laying in between my legs. she opens the book and laughs "draco, i can feel your dick on my back" she says and i shrug. "do something about it" i say and she looks at me "no. you do something about it" she says and i roll my eyes. "i hate you" i say and she turns her head "that's no way to get me to fuck you" she shrugs and i sigh. "i don't hate you that much" i say and she laughs as she opens the book again and starts reading.


	43. fourth-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i smile as i watch the snow fall around me. a white coat covers the ground lightly. “aren’t you cold” i hear draco’s voice behind me and i turn. he wears a big jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves. “no. i would ask you the same but it’s pretty obvious” i laugh and he rolls his eyes “it’s cold as a bitch out here” he shakes. 

he walks up beside me and throws his arm around me. “it’s been a week, elizabeth. you have to give in soon” he taunts. a week of this game. i’ve had an urge to just do it myself but i want to wait. 

“have you gotten your mother anything for christmas? it is next week you know” i ask and he laughs “no. i’m shit at giving gifts. i still haven’t gotten you anything” he says and i shake my head. “don’t worry about it. i’ll help you find something for your mother” i offer and he shakes his head “i’m getting you something. you got me something so i’ll get you something” he insists and i sigh. 

“and i don’t need your help with my mother. i need your help with some other things though” he says, turning me to look at him. he stares down at me hungrily, hoping for me to give in. “you’re so needy, draco” i laugh and he shakes his head. 

*dracos pov*   
“im not needy” i scoff and she looks up at me, her eyes innocent but i see right through them. “beg for me, draco. beg for me to let you fuck me” she whispers and my breath hitches. i can feel my body longing for her the more she speaks.

“im not going to do that, elizabeth” i answer and she shrugs “then you’ll have to wait” she smiles as she backs up. “you’re just torturing yourself, elizabeth” i say but in reality i don’t think she’s struggling as much as i am. 

“i’m doing just fine, draco. i can handle myself” she shrugs as she makes her way back inside. “you wouldn’t dare” i scoff, the thought of her touching herself only making me want her more. “but what if i already have” she turns around looking at me teasingly. 

“maybe i did it on your bed while you were in the shower, maybe i snuck to the bathroom while you slept. you’ll never know” she shrugs and i glare at her. “elizabeth, stop this” i order and she shakes her head “why, draco? i’m having fun” she smiles as she turns around and walks inside. 

*elizabeths pov*  
“i’m going shopping for some things, i’ll be back this evening. will you be alright here” draco asks as he puts his jacket on. my eyes scan his body, imagining all the things we could be doing right now. 

“i’ll be fine, yeah. what time should you be back” i ask as i stand up off the bed. he shrugs as he turns to me “no clue but i won’t be too late. i promise” he says as he lightly kisses me. i want more, i need more. but i stop myself, my competitive side pulling me back. 

he walks out and i sigh as i lay down, my body squirming to try and create any type of feeling. i imagine how good it would feel to just let go. he would never find out. 

i hide my body under the covers and trail my hand down my stomach, trying to create the feeling that draco would. my hand slips in my pants and i can feel myself becoming more eager the closer i get to touching my clit. 

does this mean i lose this ‘game’ if i do this? or no because i didn’t give into him i have into myself?

my finger slowly rubs my clit and i let out a breath at the feeling i’ve been missing. my hips squirm as i put more pressure with my finger. i bite down on my lip to hold in any moans that threaten to slip out. 

my mind runs images of draco through to help me get off. his head leaned back as he moans out my name. his eyes staring into mine while he fuck me. 

i slip a finger inside of me and my eyes roll back as i add another finger. “fuck” i breath out as my back arches. my fingers curl inside of me as i think of draco. his hands gripping my thighs, my hips, everything. his hand around my throat, daring me to make a sound. 

“fuck-oh yes” i moan as i use my other hand to rub my clit. his words playing in my mind ”so perfect under me, elizabeth” “take all of me like a good slut, elizabeth” “so good with my dick inside of you, fuck” my back arches as i think of him

“fuck fuck- oh draco” i moan out but i quickly shut my mouth. my fingers curl inside of me and my other hand rubs my clit “oh yes- holy fuck” i moan but still my body wants more. my body wants him. 

*dracos pov*  
“so you think she’ll like it” i ask my mother after showing her elizabeth’s present. “i think she’ll love it” she nods and i smile as i tuck it into my pocket. “i’ll be down in a moment” i say and she nods as i walk up the stairs. 

“oh yes- holy fuck” i hear her moans coming from my room. immediately it turns me on, sending a shiver down my spine. she’s taking care of herself. 

i open the door to her sprawled out on my bed, the blanket almost falling off of her spread legs. her hand is in her shorts and her back is arched up. “fucking- oh” she moans and i glare at her through the door way. 

*elizabeths pov*  
“elizabeth” i hear my name but i can’t stop. im so close. i hear the door shut and i slow my fingers as i look at draco. his eyes are dark and the print in his pants only turns me on more. 

“i told you not to do this, elizabeth” he says, his eyes staring at my hand still in my pants. “are you going to stop me” i ask, praying he doesnt. he thinks about it for a moment while my body begs for me to continue. 

i continue to touch myself and he glares at me. “fuck- draco oh my-“ i moan and i can see him about to give in but he stops himself. no. i wont be able to do it myself, i need him. 

“elizabeth, stop” he orders but i shake my head “oh yes-fuck” i moan out and he lets out a breath. “fuck this. i don’t care if my parent’s are here” he shakes his head and grab my wrist, stopping me “stop. you got what you wanted, just give me a fucking second okay” he says and i nod. 

he lets go of my arm and locks the door. he silences the room and looks at me. “you want to play games, elizabeth? then, we’ll play games”


	44. forty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 smut

the tie he was wearing holds my hands together above my head and he stands beside the bed. his eyes move over my naked body that squirms to try and create friction. 

“draco, please” i beg and he scoffs “i told you not to touch yourself, elizabeth. but you just had to, didn’t you? after refusing to let me fuck you, you fucked yourself” he says as he drags his hand slowly down my neck and my breasts. 

“now we’re going to play a game. if you make any noise, elizabeth, i stop” he says, i’ve never seen this side if him but i’m loving it. “do you understand” he asks and i nod. 

his hand moves down my body slowly. his eyes stare into mine and i can see the tent in his pants growing. his finger slowly rubs my clit and my mouth falls open, threatening to moan. he watches me, daring me to make a noise, as he continues to rub my clit. 

“elizabeth, is this what you wanted? you wanted to be touched” he asks and i nod. i pull at my hands as he puts more pressure with his fingers. my hips move against his fingers but he uses his other hand to hold me down. “i’m doing this now, at my pace, so let’s hope you didn’t have any dinner plans” he threats and i let out a breath. 

he slowly runs his finger over my entrance, teasing me and i let out a breath. “were you close, elizabeth, when i walked in?” he asks, continuing to rub my clit. i nod, missing the feeling of something inside of me. 

“well that’s to bad” he says and he pulls his hand away. “fuck, draco please” i beg and he looks at me. “what was the rule, elizabeth” he says glaring at me and i sigh, i pull at my hand hoping to be free. 

“you just can’t listen to me, can you” he seethes as he pulls his shirt off. “i can, im sorry. please draco, i’ll do anything” i beg, rubbing my legs together. “you’ve already done enough. you could have just given in and stopped having an attitude” he says as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. 

“but lucky for you, i want to fuck you so bad right now i’m not going to do as much as you deserve” he says and i smile. “don’t get too excited” he says as he unties my hands. 

“knees” he orders and i smile. “give me your hands” he says and he pulls my hands behind my back. he ties my hands together and i lean my head onto the pillow. 

“count for me” he orders before slapping my ass. “one” i moan out and he lets out a breath before slapping me again. “fuck” i moan “count, elizabeth. we have to get to five if you want me to fuck you” he orders. “two” i breath out and he slaps again. 

we make it to five and my body is eager for everything. every touch makes me crave him even more. 

“please, draco. fuck me, please” i beg and he scoffs “i thought you didn’t need me, elizabeth. you could stand to wait until we got back to school” he seethes and i shake my head “i need you, draco” 

“begging like a little slut, elizabeth. i knew you couldn’t resist” he says and i can feel him lining himself up with me. “say it, elizabeth” he orders and i whine “i can’t resist you, draco. i need you” i beg, hoping for anything. 

“good girl” he groans as thrusts inside of me. “oh fuck” i moan, my body finally getting what it wanted. my head leans farther into the pillow as he thrusts into me, my moans muffled. 

i feel his hand wrap into my hair and he pulls my head back “i want to hear you, elizabeth” he says and he pushes himself farther into me. “yes, draco, oh my god” i moan out “that’s right, you love when i fuck you like this” he seethes out. 

“fucking hell, elizabeth” he groans and he lets go of my hair. he grips my hips with his hands as he quickens his pace. he uses one of his hands to rub my clit as he fucks me. “draco- yes oh- don’t stop” i moan. 

i can feel myself about to reach my high and i moan. “draco, i’m- fucking oh my god- shit” i moan out. “not yet. don’t you fucking dare” he seethes and i groan “please” i beg as he slows down, pushing himself deeper inside of me. 

“no” he groans as he thrusts faster. “beg for it” he says and i moan. “please, draco. i need to- fuck i can’t” i moan as i let myself reach my high. 

my moans fill the air as i finally cum. “elizabeth, what did i tell you” he says as he pulls out. “i- i couldn’t” i breath out and he scoffs. he unties my hands, “sit up” he orders and i sigh as i do. 

he walks up to me and looks at me “open your mouth, elizabeth” he orders. i open my mouth and he pushes his dick inside of my mouth. my tongue swirls around his dick as he pushes my head onto his dick. 

“take it like a slut, elizabeth. take all of me” he seethes and i gag as his tip hits the back of my throat. “shit, elizabeth” he moans as he leans his head back. my eyes water as he fucks my mouth. “fucking- oh my god” he moans and he cums in my mouth. 

“swallow, elizabeth” he orders as be pulls away. “DINNER” i hear narcissa yell from downstairs. “you’re lucky, elizabeth. get cleaned up for dinner” he says and i nod as i stand up. 

“and never try to touch yourself again when im not here” he orders as he dresses himself and i laugh “why not? if this is how it turns out” i shrug and he glares at me. 

“now get out so i can hide your christmas present” he laughs and i smile as i walk out.


	45. forty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i wake up to an empty bed, my mind still racing with memories of yesterday. i roll over and look at the clock, two in the morning, where is draco? i groan as i get out of bed, curious to where he's gone. my feet hit the ground and i shiver as the chill runs up my back. i turn around and grab a small blanket off of the bed and wrap it around me. i quietyly open the door to draco's room and step out. all of the lights are off and i can't hear anything. i slowly make my way down the stairs, careful not to trip. 

i walk passed the kitchen and notice light shining from behind the ballroom door. as i step cloesr i hear the sound of the piano playing. it's beautiful. i peak through the small crack in the door, draco sits at the piano in his night clothes. his hands move swiftly over the keys as his eyes focus on them. his body slightly sways with every key he touches. i smile as i step in and shut the door, "draco" i say and the playing stops. he turns to me and smiles as he looks at me wrapped in his blanket. "i didn't know you could play, that was beautiful" i say and he shakes his head "that's nothing. i could do better" he shrugs as he stands up "what are you doing up" he asks and i laugh "i could say the same to you."

he shrugs as he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the piano "i couldn't sleep and i didn't want to wake you so i came down here" he answers as we sit down. "play something" i say and he laughs as he looks at me "please" i shrug and he nods as he begins playing the piano again. his hands move perfectly, producing a wonderful sound. i smile as i relax to the music and lean my head carefully on his shoulder, making sure i don't mess him up. 

he looks at me and smiles before grabbing his wand and making the piano play by itself. i look at him as he grabs my hand and pulls me off of the seat. i let the blanket fall to the floor as he pulls me to the middle of the ballroom. his hand wraps around my waist and he smiles as we move gracefully with the music. it's kind of funny, dancing in the middle of the ballroom with only our pajamas on. usually we would be dressed up completely but no. he dances in his green sleep pants and i dance in his shirt. 

he pulls me closer to him and i wrap my arms loosely around his neck "you look beautiful" he whispers looking down at me. i laugh as i look at him "i'm only wearing your shirt" he shakes his head "it doesn't matter what you're wearing. you look beautiful" he says. his voice is soft, this is another side of draco i don't get to see very often. his cheeks flush a slight shade of red and he laugh "damn it, elizabeth, look what you're doing to me" he shakes his head. "what am i doing" i laugh and he looks at me "i don't know what you're doing, but please never stop becasue i think i love it" he breathes out. 

you know that fuzzy feeling you get in your heart when something makes you happy? well that's what i'm feeling right now. does that mean he loves me? or am i over thinking it? he looks down at our feet, his cheeks still red. am i supposed to say it back? what i if i say it back and that's not what he meant? 

the music stops and he backs away "go back to bed, elizabeth. i'll be up in a moment" he kisses my forehead before walking back over to the piano. i feel like i should say it back but what if i'm lying? i don't know if i love him. i know that i would do anything to protect him, to keep him with me. i know that i never want to lose him. but do i love him? did what he say even mean he loved me or am i just tired? 

"okay" i breath out as i grab the blanket and wrap it around me before walking out of the ballroom and back up the stairs. 

*dracos pov*   
i told her i loved her, right? or was that confusing? i meant it as i loved her. becasue i do. as she danced in my arms i realized i love everything about her. i love the way she fires back at my snooty remarks instead of getting hurt over them. i love the way she's not scared to stick up for herself. i love that even with everything she's been through she doesn't make that define who she is. i love the way she cares for others. i love her smile, her eyes, her hair, her everything. does she not realize that? 

i sigh as she walks out of the ballroom, maybe i'm going i'm going to fast. bringing her to meet my mother, telling her i loved her, maybe i'm overwhelming her. maybe i'm messing it up. 

*elizabeth's pov*  
i smile as draco walks into the room, "um what you said earlier, i um-" "forget about it. i never said anything" he says blankly and i sigh. "but draco, i-" "i said, forget about it, okay? fuck" he says and i nod. "goodnight" i say as i lay down and cover up. "night" he says as he cuts the light off. i sigh as he lays down beside me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling my body closer to his. i almost go to tell him i love him too, but he wants me to forget about it. would it make things worse if i said something? or would it make things better? he's so confusing it annoys me sometimes.


	46. forty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

a/n: ik i never do these but i just have to say that for some reason i HATE this chapter, i feel like the writing is sloppy so i'm sorry if it's not the best. i promise they'll get better soon. 

christmas day  
me and draco haven't spoken about what he said. we've both 'forgotten' about it. "

"elizabeth, wake up, it's christmas" i hear draco's voice and i groan "wake uuuuup" he drags out. "no" i sigh as i fight for an extra moment of sleep. i feel him roll on top of me, his arms beside my head hold him up. he kisses my neck softly and i sigh as he makes his way down my neck and chest. "draco, what are you doing" i laugh "waking you up" he says against my skin. he uses one hand to push my shirt up and he kisses down my stomach. he kisses back up my stomach as he slips his hand into my underwear. my eyes open as he slips one finger inside of me. "fuck" i breath out and he looks down at me. "morning" he says kissing me as he curls his finger inside of me. "draco what- oh my god- what are you doing" i moan out as my hand grips the arm that's still beside my head. 

"i think you know what i'm doing, elizabeth" he laughs as he curls another finger inside of me. "holy- draco fuck" i moan out and he smiles "you look so perfect when you wake up" he says as he quickens his fingers. "draco, oh my fuck. don't stop" i moan out and he laughs as he uses his thumb to rub my clit. "don't you just love christmas, elizabeth" he says, his eyes watching as my mouth gapes open. "yes, fuck, i love it so much" i moan and he kisses me as i moan into his mouth. "you want to cum, elizabeth" he whispers and i nod as he curls his fingers again. "do it, elizabeth" he says and he kisses me to silence the noise as i reach my high. 

i let out a breath as he pulls his fingers out and sticks them in his mouth, cleaning them off. he smiles as he moves his fingers from his mouth "merry christmas, elizabeth. i love you" he says and i freeze as i look at him. "don't worry, you don't have to say it back. i understand. i'm going to shower, you get ready. my mother will be ready to open gifts soon" he smiles as he stands up and walks into the bathroom. 

i smile at everything that just happened. he loves me. i mean he had already really said it twice but he told me to forget it. but this time he said it and he meant it. and he understands i can't say it back yet. 

*dracos pov*  
i had to tell her. it's been awkward ever since that night and i couldn't lie to myself anymore. i love her. it doesnt matter how much time it's been, i love her. i understand if she doesn't want to say it yet, i know she cares about me and i know she's not leaving yet, so that's enough. 

i woke up in a happy mood, maybe it's christmas, or maybe it's how everything seems to be working out for me. but i just feel happy. 

*elizabeths pov*  
draco walks down the stairs with a small smile on his face, me and his mother both watch as he walks into the kitchen. "morning, mother. merry christmas" he says kissing her cheek "merry christmas, draco" she smiles and i laugh. "here are both of your presents, elizabeth if you don't mind, i would like my mother to go first" he says sitting down beside me. "i don't mind" i say and he smiles. narcissa opens her present and pulls out a beautiful necklace, "draco, this is perfect. thank you so much" she smiles putting it on. "it really is beautiful" i say and draco smiles proudly. 

"okay, elizabeth, you're turn" he says and i laugh as i unwrap the small box. i smile as i look down at the ring that basically matches his. it has a gold band and a black gem on the outside. it's beautiful. "it matches mine, i thought" he shrugs and i smile "i love it, thank you" i say and he smiles. "you're welcome" he says, kissing my forehead. "i'm going to get ready for the day, me and your father have a lunch to go to. you both are invitied if you would like to join us" she smiles and i look at draco "i think we'll be fine here" he nods and she smiles as she walks up the stairs. 

"so you really like it, it's not cheesy" he laughs and i smile "i love it" i nod and he smiles. "you seem really happy today, draco" i laugh and he nods "yeah, it just seems like things are going good and i want to appreciate it while it lasts" he says looking down at me. "we have to leave in two days to go back to school" i say and he sighs "yeah, it's going to be shit not waking up to you in the morning" he says and i laugh. "don't worry. we'll still spend enough time together" i roll my eyes. "before we leave, do you want to take me up on my offer of fucking you in the library" he says, doing his silly eyebrow raise. "no" i laugh and he rolls his eyes "you'll regret that" he shrugs and i shake my head. 

"where's your father" i ask, realizing i haven't seen lucius any. "fuck if i know, and i don't care" he shrugs and i laugh "he's probably still sleeping." he nods as he wraps his arm around me "i was thinking i could take you somewhere today" he says and i look up at him "where" i ask and he sighs. "it's a surprise" he says and i roll my eyes "okay, we can go later. right now, i'm going to shower" i smile as i stand up. "i'll join you" he says and i shake my head "you already showered" i laugh and he rolls his eyes "fuck you." "fuck you too" i laugh as i walk up the stairs.


	47. forty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"thank you so much for letting me stay, i had a great time" i smile as i hug narcissa. she smiles as we pull away "of course, you are a wonderful girl. you are welcome anytime" she says and i nod "okay, mother i'll write you soon. we have to go before we miss the train" draco laughs as he pulls me out the door.

we both sit down on the train and i sigh as i lean my head onto his shoulder "something wrong" he asks "no, i just feel bad for not going home for christmas. i should have gone to see my mother" i say. she wasn't feeling well the last time i saw her and i told her i would come for christmas even though i was planning not to. i can't help but think maybe deep down inside of her, she was excited for me to come. but she probably wasn't. she probably enjoyed the peace. "don't feel bad, elizabeth. you did what was right for you. she had her chance to be a mother and she's lost it. it's not your fault" he says looking down at me. "i guess you're right. but i'll still write to her when we get to school" i say and he laughs. 

"liz, how have you been? did you have a nice christmas" astoria asks as she sits down in front of me and draco. "nice to see you too" draco scoffs and i laugh. "it was good. i stayed with draco. how was yours" i ask and she shrugs "pretty boring. i saw brandon and he asked about you, he told me to give you this" she says, handing me a wrapped box. draco glares at her as i grab the box. "thanks" i say, confused on why she is so determined for me to talk to brandon. "i'll see you at school, i'm going to find the snacks" she smiles as she walks out. 

i look at draco confused and he rolls his eyes. "are you going to open it" he asks looking down at the neatly wrapped box. "yeah" i shrug as i sit up and untie the ribbon. i open the box and pull out a small note and a necklace with a small heart on it. "what the actual fuck" draco rolls his eyes, leaning his head against the window. "i'm not going to wear it" i shrug, putting it back in the box. "just read the fucking note" he says and i sigh as i unfold the piece of paper. 

"liz,  
i hope you love your necklace. i saw it and thought it would look great on you. i hope i'm not overstepping but i wanted to get you something. i know you are with malfoy but i think i've proven that i can offer so much more. you deserve more, liz. you deserve the world and all of the other planets there are. i wish that you would realize that, realize that you deserve so much more than malfoy. he's a bad person, you know? supports voldemort, family of death eaters, anger issues, toxic, the list goes on. anyways, i'm not going to keep going on about how horrible he is. i just wanted to let you know, i'm here. merry christmas  
brandon"

i ball the paper up and stick it back into the box, making sure draco doesn't see it. "well, what did it say" he asks and i shake my head "nothing interesting" i say and he looks at me. "give me the note, elizabeth" he orders and i shake my head "it's pointless. i'm just going to throw it away" i say and he grabs the paper. his eyes scan over the words and i can see the anger growing in his eyes. "i'll fucking kill him" he scoffs throwing the paper on the ground "he doesn't know shit about me. he just wants to get into your pants like every other guy in this school. like blaise did. such a fucking asshole. i should kill both of them" he rants and i shake my head. "i don't think that will be necessary. i'll just throw the stuff away" i say, picking the paper off of the ground. 

"everyone's always trying to touch what's mine. they need to keep their filthy hands to themselves and go jack off in someone else's girlfriend" he seethes and i laugh as i sit back down. "it's fine, draco. no one is touching me" i laugh and he shakes his head. "hey, liz, did you get my gift" brandon walks by at what couldn't be worse timing. draco looks over at him and i hold his arm so he can't move. "yes, thank you. but i don't think it was very appropriate" i say and he laughs "what do you mean? i just got you a christmas present" he shrugs. "the note. it was actually quite rude" i nod and he shrugs. "all the truth" he says glaring at draco. i stand up and look at him "it's not going to happen, brandon. so just stop, please" i say and he sighs "listen to me, liz. he's not right for you." "she said stop. so get the fuck out" draco seethes from the seat, brandon rolls his eyes before walking away. 

i sigh as i sit back down and draco looks at me "you don't believe him do you? that he could give you more than i can" he says and i shake my head. "no, of course not" i answer and he nods "good. because he can't" he shrugs, looking back out the window. i laugh as i lean my head back on his shoulder "i wish you would have slapped him. it's always hot when you start fighting people" he sighs and i laugh "you're a perv." he shrugs as he turns his head to me "only for you" he jokes before kissing me and i laugh. 

i look down at the necklace in the box, i'd hate to throw it away. it's beautiful. but draco would never let me keep it. i might hide it, just in case.


	48. forty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"mother,   
i apologize for not coming home for the holiday. i realize that i should have told you i wasn't coming. i stayed with draco and his family and i had a wonderful time. i promise to visit soon if that would be okay? i hope you enjoyed your holiday and that i didn't mess things up too much. again, i'm sorry for not coming and i promise to make it up to you. love you  
liz"

i finish the short letter for my mother and send it off. i stand up and sigh as i walk out of my room and down to the common room. "hey, astoria" i say as i sit down beside her, she smiles as she looks at me "hey." "can i ask you a question" she looks at me and nods "why do you keep insisting i speak to brandon? you know i'm with draco, it's only causing problems" i ask and she sighs. "i just- i don't think draco is right for you, liz. i mean with his family and his attitude. are you sure he's who is right for you" she asks and i look at her. "what do you mean 'with his family'" i ask and she shakes her head "i mean with the death eater stuff, voldemort" she says and i shake my head. "they're just like my family, asotria" i say, kind of offended by her thoughts. of course i don't agree with the way my family is but the fact that she would talk bad about them to my face is just stupid. 

"but you aren't like that, liz, and i think you should try and get away from that. that's why i told brandon to start talking to you" she says and i laugh "i don't need you to protect me, astoria. you just need to stay out of my relationship and worry about yours. aren't you the one that just got cheated on" i snap back and she glares at me "you don't want to do this, elizabeth" she threats and i laugh. "i'm not scared of you, astoria" her hand slaps across my face. i glare at her as i turn my head back towards her. "you little bitch" i say before pushing her onto the couch. her hands tangle in my hair, pulling at it to try and get me off of her. my hands hit her face repeatedly until she's able to roll over. 

when she rolls we fall off the couch, my back hitting the floor hard. "you want to talk shit on my family, astoria" i yell as i flip us over again, hitting her cheek. "let me show you just how 'horrible' my family is" i speak as she continues to pull at my hair. "you're just like them, elizabeth. just like your mother" she spits, my fists hits her face again. i feel someone pulling me off of her and i groan as i'm held back. 

"calm down, elizabeth" draco whispers in my ear and i sigh as i give up. astoria stands up and laughs "well, elizabeth, i guess it's time for me to tell you, i fucked your boyfriend" she says and draco freezes "i'm going to fucking kill you" i say as i pull myself out of draco's hands. i make my way to astoria but pansy steps in the middle of us "get the fuck out of here, astoria. calm down, liz" she says and asotria laughs as she walks away. 

once she's out i turn to draco, he looks at me and sighs. "so she's not lying" i laugh and he shakes his head "but it's not what you think" he says and i scoff. "so you didn't fuck her" i ask and he sighs "i did bu-" "that's what i thought" i say angrily before walking up the stairs and to my room. i should have known, she's been out for me and draco's relationship since the beginning. 

the door opens and draco walks in "get the fuck out" i say as i stand up. "no, listen to me" he says and i shake my head "it was before i thought we were actually serious. never after that. it was a couple days before that lunch with theodore" he explains and i sigh "i don't care, draco. you still fucked her while you were fucking me" i say and he looks at me "i swear it was nothing, elizabeth. it was shit. and i haven't even thought about it until today" he defends himself and i look at him. "whatever, i don't even care" i roll my eyes and he looks at me "so you're not pissed at me" he asks and i laugh. "i am but i can't really say anything. i fucked blaise" i shrug and he nods "yeah. besides, i'm only fucking you now and that's what matters" he says and i roll my eyes. 

"come on, lets get you cleaned up" he says and we walk into my bathroom. my knuckles are split open and my lip is busted open from a couple hits astoria got in. "what even started the fight" he asks as he wets a rag. "i asked her why she kept trying to hook me up with brandon. she said because you and your family are horrible people. then she said my family was horrible. and then she said i act like my mother" i shrug and he laughs "it was hot" he says, doing that cocky eyebrow raise. "i'm not fucking you right now. now that i know you fucked her, you'll be lucky to ever fuck me again" i say and he looks at me "don't do this again" he says and i laugh.

he finishes cleaning up the cut on my face and helps me put ointment on my knuckles. "thanks for pulling me off of her" i say and he laughs "anytime" he shrugs and i roll my eyes. "you kept the necklace" he says, looking at the box on my desk. "i was about to throw it away" i lie and he nods, knocking the box into the trash that i'll have to dig out later. "i did it for you" he says looking at me and i nod "thanks" i laugh. "see you later" he says before walking out and i sigh as i get up and dig the necklace out of the trash.


	49. forty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i haven't spoken to astoria since the other day and i don't plan on doing it anytime soon. i haven't seen brandon any which is probably a good thing. 

"liz, hey, what are you up to" pansy asks as she sits beside me on the couch. "nothing. about to go to my last class, why" i ask and she shrugs "i was going to invite you to the new years party this evening. we're going to count down the time and everything, have a couple drinks maybe" she asks and i smile. "sure, i'll be here" i nod and she smiles "okay, great. i have to round up everyone else" she laughs as she walks out of the common room. 

draco walks into the common room a couple minutes later and i smile "hello, elizabeth" he says as he sits beside me. "hey, are you going to the new years party tonight" i ask and he shrugs "i was thinking about it but i don't know" he answers. "come, you can be my new years kiss" i joke and he looks at me "don't you think that's a little corny, elizabeth" he laughs and i shrug "we danced in the ballroom in our pajamas and then you told me you loved me" i say and he rolls his eyes. "whatever. you didn't have to bring that up' he says and i laugh. 

"it's fine. i understand if you don't want to come" i say and he smiles "thank you. i'm just a little tired" he says. "everything alright" i ask worried, he nods as he kisses me "just fine" he says as he pulls away. "enjoy the party. i'll see you later. you have a class to get to" he says and i groan as i stand up. "see you later, but if you change your mind the kiss is always on the table" i smile before walking out. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i smile as i look at myself in the mirror, the dark dress hangs on my body and the ring draco got me shines on my finger. the necklace brandon got me hangs on my neck. i figured since draco isn't coming it will be the perfect time to wear it. besides, it looks great with my dress. 

i grab my wand and tuck it into my dress before walking out. the smell of firewhiskey fills my nose as i make my way down the stairs and the music makes my ears ring. pansy sure knows how to throw a party. "liz, you made it" astoria yells, obviously already drunk. i roll my eyes as i push passed her and to the table. i smile as i pour myself a drink and turn around to look at the crowd. the heat from the crowd of people quickly spreads to me and i pull my sweater off, setting it on a chair. 

"the necklace looks perfect on you, liz" i hear a familiar voice say and i sigh, i turn my head to see brandon beside me pouring a drink. "yeah, thanks" i shrug and he looks at me "where's draco" he asks. "i don't know. he said he's not coming" i shake my head, i go to walk away but he stops me. "don't worry. i just want to talk" he laughs and i sigh "fine. but get your hands off of me" i say, pulling my arm away. he nods, sticking his hands up as a sign of surrender. "so do you want to dance" he asks and i shake my head "no thank you" i answer, downing the rest of my drink. he laughs as he takes my cup "just one dance. i promise i won't get too close" he smiles down at me, i sigh as i grab the cup he's filled and take another sip of it. "what the hell" i shrug and he smiles as he grabs my hand.

the music runs through my ears and our bodies move together. i laugh as he does a stupid little shimmey and he smiles as he spins me around. my ears ring and my cheeks are heating up as the alcohol runs through my body. "i'm going to get another drink" i laugh as i step through the crowd and back to the table. i smile as i pour another cup and drink it before going back to brandon. 

the time goes on and me and brandon continue to dance. the drinks take over my body and they do the same to him. my mind is fuzzy and it feels as if i'm on a different planet. "okay everyone time to count" i hear pansy slur her words out and everyone starts to count. i turn to look at the clock "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" and brandon's lips are on mine. 

his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him and our lips move together before i can even stop him. i can't control my body anymore. i can't move away. i finally get contorl of what's going on and pull away. "what the fuck" i say slapping him and he laughs as he turns his head back to me. "happy new years, liz" he smiles before walking away. 

i have to see draco. i have to tell him before someone else does. i didn't mean to. i'm drunk. and he grabbed me. it's not my fault. 

i make my way through the crowd and up the stairs to draco's room. i open the door adn he sits at his desk, his head in his hands. he turns his head to me and sighs "draco, i have to tell you something" my words come out with a slur but i know he could still understand them. "i already know, elizabeth. you can leave" he spits out, fuck. "yeah, i saw. so get the fuck out" he says as he stands up. "draco, you have to listen to me" i beg as tears fill my eyes, scared that i've ruined everything. "no, elizabeth. i don't have to do shit" he says, his eyes are full of fire. "please, draco. i always listen to you, i always let you explain" i beg "well that's your own stupid mistake. i said, get the fuck out" he says, stepping closer.

my head is pounding and i'm working on keeping my vision from going blurry. "please, i didn't mean to. he grabbed me" i defend myself "didn't look like it. you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. that's why you were so fine with me not going? so you could hook up with him? is that why you wore that stupid fucking necklace" he says and i shake my head "no, draco. please listen. i had to many drinks. i don't know what happened" i cry out and he laughs "get the fuck out, elizabeth. i don't want to speak to you" he glares at me "draco, i love you. please you have to listen to me" i beg. he laughs as he shakes his head "you don't know what love is, elizabeth. you wouldn't recognize love if it came up to you on the street. because no one's ever loved you, elizabeth. no one can love you. you make it impossible. the second anyone tries to show they love you, you go and fuck it up. is it because poor little daddy doesn't love you? or maybe it's mommy? or astoria? or blaise? or brandon? or me? you can't be loved, elizabeth. and to be honest, you don't deserve it. now get the fuck out of my room, slut" he spits out and i can feel my heart cracking. i can feel every little crack and every piece falling apart. 

i can feel my world crashing down on me and it's all my fault. the moon split in half, the stars exploded, and the water in the ocean evaporated. everything was ending. what draco says is right, i mess a lot of shit up. i messed it up with my father becasue i wasn't the perfect daughter. i messed it up with my mother because i wanted to rebel against her. i messed it up with astoria because i'm to sensitive. i messed it up with blaise because i didn't like some things he said. and now i've messed it up with draco, and for what? because i loved him and for the first time in a while i was experiencing the happiness i've been searching for? that's a pretty shitty reason to mess something up, elizaebeth. i'm the villain in my own story and the villains never win. i'm standing in the center of the ruins of my life that has fallen apart. 

"go, elizabeth" he says and i shake my head as tears fall from my eyes. i look up at his eyes full of anger, begging him to let me explain. "i said go" he yells pushing me back and i hit the floor. he opens the door and stares down at me "pathetic" he spits before kicking me so he can shut the door. there are few people left at the party and their eyes are on me but i don't care. tears roll down my face as i lean my head into my hands realizing i've lost the one person that actually cared. 

*dracos pov*  
i watch as his hands move on her body, his lips on hers. i would run down there and stop him, to save her, but i'm afraid she might not need saving. as i see the way her lips move with his, not pulling away, not fighting, but enjoying it. as i watch i realize that no matter what i say, no matter what i do for her, it's not enough. i could fly to the moon and bring back a start but still, it wouldn't be enough for her. i walk back into my room and sit down at my desk. the image of her and him still running in my mind. 

the door and she walks in, i turn my head and i see her smeared lipstick and the necklace he got her dangling on her neck. my whole body fills with anger. i'm angry that she let me fall in love with her. i'm angry that i fell for the way her eyes look in the moonlight or the way her face lights up when she reads. i'm angry that i fell for her attitude and her sneaky comments. i'm angry because i should have known, everything that falls get's broken.


	50. fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i sigh as the sun peaks through my window, telling me it's time to get up. my head is pounding but it doesn't compare to the pain i'm in mentally right now. i hate myself for what i've done. i hate myself for hurting him, for making him hate me. everything he said as made me realize that it's not everyone else's fault my life has been fucked up, it's mine. if i was to have a good attitude my father wouldn't do what he does. if i were to listen to my mother she wouldn't do what she does. if i hadn't given myself so easily to blaise we wouldn't be fighting. if i would have just dealt with brandon instead of talkign to astoria we wouldn't be fighting. if i would have just stayed in my room, i wouldn't have hurt draco. 

i sit up and stare out my window, the morning sun peaks through but the clouds around it threated to dull it's brightness. i stand up and i sigh as i throw my clothes on, not botherin got shower. i feel guilty for 'wallowing in my sorrow', as some would say, but i didn't mean to kiss him. i don't know what happened. i had only had a couple drinks but it was like i had no control over anything. my body wasn't mine. i feel like i'm trying to make excuses for myself but i'm not. 

after brushing out my hair i wlak out of my room. pansy watches me as i walk down the stairs, obviously judging me as her stare follows my moves. "morning" i say and she scoffs "you're a bitch" she says and i sigh. i see draco walk down the steps, i look at him and his jaw clenches. "what the fuck are you doing? get out of my sight" he spits and i sigh as i walk out of the common room, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. i understand why he's angry, i understand i messed up, but i just wish he would let me explain. i always listen to him. i always let him explain, no matter what it was. and now he won't even give me the time of day. 

i walk donw the corridor, my head hangs low as i try to ignore anybody that heard about what happened. word seems to spread quickly around the school. "um, liz" i hear a familiar voice say and i look up to see cam. usually i would want to punch his face in but now that i know how much of a bitch astoria is, i don't really care. "hey" i sigh as i stop walking "i was just going to ask if you wanted to come sit with me and a couple of my other friends? i know what it feels like to have everyone judging you" he laughs and i shake my head. "no thanks, i'm fine" i say and he shakes his head "come on, we won't bite. and no one deserves to be alone, i can see you're pretty torn up" he says. is it that obvious?

"fine" i say and he smiles as he walks me to a table with a couple of his friends. a girl with red hair and the most beautiful green eyes looks over at me and i give her a smile. we sit down and cam introduces me "guys, this is elizabeth, but call her liz. and liz, this is esmeray, kai, and caleb" he says. "hi" i say and the three of them nod. esmeray is the girl and closer up i can see the small braid in her hair. her skin is pale but it suits her perfectly, she looks like she could be related to the weasley's just with more money. i can tell kai is tall from the way he towers over esmeray while just sitting. his hair is curly and messy and it hands a little over his eyes. caleb is shy, his glasses making him have that short nerd look. his hair is short too, it must be his thing. 

we all joke and we get to know eachother, for a moment my mind is taken off draco. i learn that esmeray loves the stars and the moon just like i do. me and caleb argue over whether paperback or hardcover books are better. and kai just talks about quidditch the entire time. cam adds on to every conversation and he constantly shoots out jokes. its fun to make friends with people that aren't slytherins, people that don't know everything about me. i believe what cam said that one time was just astoria's words coming out of his mouth. 

but it all fades away as i see draco walk into the great hall. it's like the talking around me disappears and everything is quiet. his face is cold, emotionless, as he looks at me. he looks at me like he did the first day we met, with hatred. no love exists in his eyes and i wonder if it was easy for him to push it away once he saw me with brandon. or is it hard for him too? i wish he would let me talk to him. i wish he would listen. but with pansy in his corner, constantly talking down on me, he'll never forgive me. 

"are you alright" esmeray asks and i sigh as i turn my head from him "fine" i nod and cam looks at me. "so guys, i was thinking after class we can go sledding. i know a spot that still has a lot of snow there and i think it would be hilarious to see all of us bust our asses on the sled" he changes the subject "hell yes, i can bring a snowboard and show some of my tricks" kai gloats and esmeray laughs "please, my grandma is better than you. and she's just a ghost flying around my house" she laughs, causing everyone but kai to laugh. "i'd like to see you try it" he snaps and she shrugs "deal" she says and i smile. "liz, will you join us" caleb asks and i sigh, i need to get out and go somewhere. keep my mind off of things. "of course" i agree "thank merlin i'm not going to be the only girl in the group" esmeray jokes and we all laugh as we finish our breakfast.


	51. fifty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 slight tw

"okay, liz, who's better" esmeray asks as she makes it to the top of the hill after absolutely crushing kai in their 'competition'. i laugh as i shake my head "sorry kai but esmeray won" i say and he rolls his eyes. "asshole" he says, throwing the snow at me and i laugh. we all sit down in the snow, taking a break from all of the sledding. "so, liz, what happened between you and draco" caleb asks and cam looks at him "dude" he says and i sigh. my mind drifts back to draco, the look on his face, his words, everything. i think about when he told me he loved me and how happy he was to tell me and then i just ruined that. 

"i-um-i cheated on him" i admit and he looks at me "it was an accident. i was drunk. i didn't even know what was going on" i defend myself and he nods "it's fine. you don't have to explain yourself. i was just wondering" he shrugs and i nod as i look down at the snow, memories of us together flowing through my mind. 

"the snow's beautiful isn't it, elizabeth" draco laughs as we look at the falling flakes. he pulls me closer to him, wrapping the blanket tighter around us. "it is" i smile as i lay my head on his shoulder "do you like the snow more than the rain" he asks and i shrug "i think both are beautiful. both are way better than the sun" i answer and he nods. he looks down at me and smiles "you're beautiful, elizabeth" he says kissing my forehead. i can feel heat rush to my cheeks as i smile "come on, you're shivering" he says as he starts to pull me back inside the house

"i'm going to head back to school, i'll talk to you all later" i say as i stand up and esmeray sighs "you fucked it up, caleb" she says and i laugh "no, i should get back anyways. i'm going to visit my parents today" i nod, "okay, see you later" cam says and i smile as i walk away. the smile fades as i walk back to school alone. it's not too far away but it's far enough to give me time ot think about everything that's happened.

*dracos pov*  
i watch as she laughs with cam and his friends. have you already moved on, elizabeth? after all of your apologizing and begging for me to listen you moved on so quickly. i should have known it wouldn't work out for us. i should have known from the first time you ignored me telling you i loved you. i guess i just didn't want to admit it to myself. i wanted things to work out. out of everything else in my life, that was the one thing i would risk everything else for. i would risk everything for your love, elizabeth. 

"stop staring at her" pansy laughs and i roll my eyes as i pick at my food "shut it, pansy." "seriously, draco, she cheated on you. forget about her" she tries to convince me but i don't think that's possible. even when i hated elizabeth i could never get her off of my mind. i turn my stare to brandon as he walks in the room, elizabeth doesn't even glance at him but he surely keeps his eyes on her. his eyes brun through her body, i can tell what he's thinking he's thinking of her naked. of her body. of touching her. disgusting. 

he looks at me and i see a sly smirk on his face like he's proud of what he's done. i bet he is. that's what he's been out to do since he met her. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i sigh as i walk into my house "mother, it's liz" i call out as i walk through the house. i decided i should come visit since i still felt bad for christmas. it's funny, i feel bad after everything they have done to be. i still give them a chance. draco should take notes. 

"elizabeth, what are you doing here" my mother asks as i walk into the kitchen, obviously less excited than i wanted her to be. "did you get my letter? i wanted to come visit since i missed christmas" i shrug and my father looks at me. "oh. well, you shouldn't have. we had a wonderful christmas without you. i hope you enjoyed your stay with the malfoy's" she glares at me and i sigh. my father stands up and walks over to me "new necklace, elizabeth" he asks as he steps closer to me. his hand slowly grabs the necklace that i forgot to take off. "um yes, it was a gift" i say nervously "from draco" he asks and i shake my head. he jerks it off of me and throws it to the ground "how dare you lie to me" he seethes and i look at him. "i'm not lying. it's not from draco" i defend myself and he slaps me "you should leave, elizabeth, you're not wanted here" he says and i nod as a tear rolls down my cheek.

i look at my mother, expecting her to say something, to tell me to stop and that she's so sorry. but she doesn't. she just sits at the table with a harsh look on her face, telling me that she agrees with him. i sigh as i nod and make my way back out of the door. 

the evening turns to night and the air gets colder. i make my way up the astronomy tower, the shine of the moon helping me to see. i sigh as i lean on the railing, the ring draoc got me still stays on my finger. perhaps i should take it off, or would that make him think i don't care? would it make things worse if i kept it on? i decide to keep it on for now. 

i look out over the ground, the moon shines down on me and the stars stay lit in the sky. though, when i look up at them they aren't as beautiful as they used to be. they seem to shine duller now that i'm not looking at them with draco. everything seems like that now. and i feel stupid for it being that way. that i even depended on him to put the color in my life. 

everything runs through my mind, my parents, my friends, draco, just everything. the thought that i've pushed away before comes back, jump. i don't know why i continue to come up here because everytime i do i get this thought. i get the thought of how freeing it would be to just jump off. what would the wind feel like? would it hurt? would i regret it? i look over the balcony and sigh. if i jump, i have my wand, i could stop myself if i were to regret it. would i be able to fast enough? 

before anymore things can try and hold me back i climb over the railing. my feet hang on the edge and my hands grip the sides. i check to make sure my wand is in my jacket before looking down. and then i do it. 

the wind flies through my hair, i know i'm falling fast but it feels like it's all in slow motion. my heart is beating rapidly, my arms push against the wind, my eyes water. i think of my parents 'you're not welcome here' 'disappointment' 'shame', i think of astoria 'i fucked your boyfriend' 'evil' 'killer', i think of blaise 'slut' 'easy', i think of draco 'no one can love you, elizabeth' 'get the fuck out' 'slut' 'pathetic' 'i don't love you, elizabeth'. and after thinking about everything, suddenly i don't want to stop myself. suddenly my hand isn't holding my wand, rather it's spread out beside me. my heart rate quickens, my eyes water, my hair flies in my face. i'm falling, the ground getting closer, but for some reason i feel more free than i ever have. 

but just as i'm about to hit the ground the memories of the good times run through my mind too. i guess like my life flashing before me. draco telling me he loves me. us reading together. us at christmas. dancing. laughing. loving each other. and i think, what if he gives me a second chance? what if my mother realizes what she's doing? what is asotria apologizes? 

"arresto momentum" i say as i pull my wand out. i stop, my body inches from the ground. my breathing is heavy as i let myself hit the ground. i roll over and look up at the sky. tears roll down my cheeks, disappointed that for a moment i wasn't going to stop myself. for a moment i thought that the only way to get rid of the pain was to do something far worse. but it's my fault. it's not pain someone else created. it's my pain. i created it. i deserve it. so i can't back out now. i have to go through it. i have to get what i deserve.


	52. fifty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

*dracos pov*  
i watch as blood pours out of elizabeth. i watch as i see the color fade from her skin, the life fade from her eyes that stare at me. i hear her draw for a last breath as she falls to the ground. her hands cover the wound and mine hold the knife. i look down at my shaking hands, her blood covers them. the knife that is also covered in her blood drops to the ground. i killed her. 

i wake up, sweat dripping on my skin and my breathing is heavy. i don't know where that dream came from. i would never hurt elizabeth. not like that. it almost killed me to push her out of my room the other night. i wouldn't kill her. so why the dream? the dream of me stabbing her and being proud of it.

*elizabeths pov*   
as i walk along the corridor back from dinner the image of last night flows through my mind. the ground getting closer as thoughts of my life run around. i try to push it away, i try to forget the feeling of my heart beating out of my chest, the feeling of the wind whipping against my face. "you alright" i hear someone say and i look over to see esmeray walking beside me. "are you stalking me" i laugh and she shakes her head "answer the question" she says. "i'm fine. why" i ask and she shrugs "you just seemed off, i guess. just letting you know that if you need to talk i'm here. and i won't tell any of the others about it" she says and i smile. "thank you. but i don't need to talk. i just need to figure some things out" i say and she sighs "okay, well i'll see you later i guess" she says as she turns around and walks away.

i'm glad i've started meeted people outside of slytherin, every slytherin is friends with draco or always wants to talk about draco. it's like i can't escape him. i walk into the common room and sigh as i sit down on the couch. there are a couple people at the table across the room but they pay no attention to me. "slut" i hear someone cough and i turn to see pansy. i roll my eyes as i turn my head back to the fire place. i stare at the red flames, swaying around and just burning everything down with them. sounds like me right now. 

"cheater" another cough "if you have something to say to me, pansy, then say it. don't have to cough up a fucking lung just to tell me how much of a whore i am" i snap as i look at her. she scoffs as she rolls her eyes "getting angry, elizabeth" she teases as she stands up. "aw is someone calling you names" she asks as she steps infront of the couch. i do my best to ignore her as she continues speaking. "is that why you cheated on draco? because you can't handle him. i know how he is in bed, with the names. but personally i love it" she says, images of them fucking are thrown into the mess in my head. "shut the fuck up, pansy. you don't know shit" i spit out and she laughs "or can you just not handle yourself? any guy that shows you any affection you'll just give it up so easily? fucking slut" she laughs. before i can control anything i'm standing up, pushing her against the wall and my wand pokes at her throat. 

"you don't know anything about me, pansy. you don't know about my relationship. my family. my sex life. nothing. so just shut the fuck up before you embarrass yourself" i seethe and she spits in my face. "go pitch yourself off the astronomy tower again, elizabeth, because draco's never going to give you a second chance" she says and i freeze. she saw? who all knows? is that why esmeray was trying to ask if i was alright? 

people around us stare as i back away and pansy scoffs. i turn and see draco in the doorway, his eyes move between us. everyone knows. a tear slips down my cheek as i turn around and walk up to my room. i shut the door and slide down it, my back leaning against the wood. did everyone know? if so how? who saw? who would watch and not stop me? they just didn't care obviously. i don't blame them, i didn't care either. i shake my head as i lean my head in my hands. tears drop on the floor as they drip out of my eyes. i run my fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself down. i need to shower. i need to sleep. i need to eat. there are so many things i need to do but the only thing i'm actually worried about is talking to draco. 

*dracos pov*  
i watch elizabeth walk up to her room. is what pansy said true? did she actually jump? i know she had thought about it before but i never thought she would actually. if she did, who stopped her? i look at pansy and she laughs as she steps from the wall "did she actually jump off of the astronomy tower" i ask. i can't help but think how much pain she had to be in to want to jump, what pushed her over the edge. her own mistake? "yeah, astoria saw it. she said she was inches from the ground before she pulled out her wand and stopped herself. afterwards, she just laid there apparently. pathetic slut, couldn't even go through with that" she laughs before sitting on the couch. 

i picutre elizabeth falling off of the astronomy tower, her hair flying, her eyes watery, wondering if she wanted to stop, thinking about her next move. i can't help but want to speak to her, ask her if she's okay. but i can't. she did this to herself. she cheated.


	53. fifty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy<3

words gotten around about what i did by breakfast. as i walk into the great hall some people stare, some whisper, and some just ignore me. i keep my head down as i sit down beside cam. 

"liz, do you need to talk" caleb asks and i shake my head. but to be honest, i do. i need to talk about what my father said. i need to talk about how i didn't mean to cheat on draco. i need to talk about how alone i feel. i need to talk about how i didn't want to stop myself that night. but i can't talk about that. because i only have myself to blame, no one wants to hear me pity myself. 

"are you sure? because that's a serious thing" kai says and i laugh "trust me, i know how serious it is. but i'm fine. i stopped myself didn't i" i say and he sighs. "can we just not talk about that? it's obvious it's upsetting her. so change the subject" esmeray says and i give her a small smile, thanking her. 

"i'm just trying to make sure she's okay, fuck. she jumped off of a fucking tower" kai snaps back at her and i roll my eyes. "i'm not hungry" i sigh as i stand up and walk away from the table. 

my head is pounding as the crowd seems to be getting louder. it's like they're surrounding me but everyone is just talking at their tables. i can feel their eyes on me though. i know their whispers are about me and it only makes me panic more. what if my mother finds out? would she care? what if my father finds out? would he stop what he does? what does draco think? does he wish i hadn't stopped? so many things, so many what if's, racing inside my head. 

it's like my world is spinning as i walk out of the great hall, i pass people in the corridor, some stare and some ignore me. i walk outside of the school and let the cool air hit me. i take a breath of the nature and let it out as i open my eyes. 

i sigh as i sit down on the grass letting my thoughts take over. why would i ever do that to draco? i love him, i know i do i just didn't want to admit it. because love is never easy. but i'm not one to cheat. i think it is horrible and disgusting. so why would i ever do it? i know i was drunk but i can usually handle my drinks. that night, the night i kissed brandon, i had no control. i knew what was happening but i wasn't making it happen. it was weird. scary. 

*dracos pov*  
i sigh as i watch elizabeth walk out of the great hall, i can tell she's hurting. i can tell the stares and the whispers are driving her crazy. she has that same look she had the first night on the astronomy tower, the look of panic. i want to run to her and tell her that i'm here for her, but she doesn't want that. how could she? if she wanted me there for her she wouldn't have cheated. she wouldn't have kept that necklace. she wouldn't have let him continuesly mess with her. 

i see brandon sit down at the table in front of me, talking to a couple of people. his smirk is wide as he tells a story, i hear him mention elizabeth and i lean closer to possibly hear more. 

"it was easy. she was all over me after one drink. and when i thought she was going to walk away, i make her another. i got this shit from my friend, i kept slipping into her drink. she was totally clueless. she gave herself to me" his words ring in my ear. replaying over and over. he drugged her. he drugged her and she didn't even know. 

she didn't want to kiss him. she didn't know what was happening. if she hadn't realized sooner he could have fucking raped her. she had no clue what she was doing. 

"you fucking drugged her" the words fall out of my mouth before i can stop them. brandon turns to me and so do his friends. "what was that" he laughs and i glare at him "you drugged, elizabeth. she didn't want you. she didn't give herself to you. you drugged her. you little bitch. you can't get any girl to blow you so you have to fucking drug them first" i snap and he shakes his head before turning back to his table. 

why didn't i let her explain? if i would have just listened i would have known. but instead i yelled at her, called her names, i pushed and kicked her out of my door. i let pansy call her names. i let people tease her over a fucking suicide attempt. she always listens to me, lets me explain after anything. and the one time she makes a mistake, i throw her to the street. 

"you alright" pansy asks walking up to me "i have to go" i shake my head and she laughs. "you can't. we have to go. you can't be late for class anymore" she says, grabbing my arm. should i tell her about elizabeth? its not really my place to tell her is it? i sigh as i follow her. i'll have to talk to elizabeth later. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i walk into the common room, finally finished with the day. some of the slytherins sitting at the table stare at me as i walk in. i roll my eyes as i walk up the stairs, obviously not going to be able to sit on the couch like i would like. i open the door to my room and shiver as the cold hits me. 

"elizabeth" i hear his voice and i see him sitting at my desk. "what do you want, draco? i can't handle anymore fucking names today so if that's what you're here for, get the fuck out" i say and he shakes his head as he stands up. he doesn't look angry or hurt like he has. he looks sympathetic, sorry. "if you're here to pity me for what i did, i don't want it" i shake my head.

"you were drugged, elizabeth. i heard brandon talking about it at breakfast. i know it wasn't your fault" he says and i freeze. it makes since, but how could i not know that i was drugged? i think back on the party, me handing my drink to brandon everytime it was empty and then it coming back to me full. i never thought twice. how could i be so stupid? then, the kiss, i couldn't stop it.

"i'm sorry, elizabeth. i should have spoken to you. i should have let you explain" he apologizes. i sigh as i look at him "i don't know what you want me to say, draco. sure, you know i didn't mean to cheat on you. but everything you said, you meant" i say and he shakes his head "i didn't mean any of it. none at all. all i could think about these past days were me hurting you as i yelled in your face. you didn't deserve that, elizabeth. you deserved the right to explain. you didn't deserve the names pansy called you or the whispers from your classmates. you didn't deserve the pain that pushed you over the edge" he says, now ranting about how sorry he is. 

"it wasn't that, that pushed me over the edge, draco. so don't blame yourself for that. don't blame yourself for any of it. i did it" i shrug and he shakes his head "do you not understand me, elizabeth? you were drugged. you couldn't have stopped it. it's not your fault. none of this is your fault" he says and i sigh. this is what i've wanted, i've wanted him to forgive me, i've wanted him to let me explain. 

"so what does this mean, now" i ask and he sighs "it means i forgive you. and i'm sorry" he answers. "i mean, with us, draco. people will think you're stupid to get back with me" i laugh and he shrugs "so, who gives a fuck? i know the truth" he says. i look at him, his eyes begging me to forgive myself. 

"i love you, elizabeth. this isn't your fault. you didn't cheat. you didn't ruin anything. you didn't make me hate you. so just let yourself go. forgive yourself" he says and i sigh. "i just wanted you to stop blaming yourself, that's all. i hope you're okay. and never do that again" he says and i laugh "do what?"

he looks at me and i smile, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "anyways, i'll tell pansy to back off and if you would like, you could join me for breakfast in the morning. we can talk more about everything" he sighd and i nod. 

he steps closer to me and kisses my forehead before he walks out. i smile, he forgave me. now to keep him from killing brandon.


	54. fifty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

as i walk into breakfast i see draco looking at me, wondering if i'm going to sit with him. i want to. i want to be in his arms. but i still feel guilty. i should have known, i should have payed attention to what was going on. i should have known something was wrong. 

i walk over to the slytherin table, people around me just look at me as i sit in front of draco. "good morning, elizabeth" he says and i nod. "do you want to talk somewhere else? people can't seem to mind their own business" draco says, glaring at some of the people around me. 

i laugh as i nod "that would be nice" he nods as he stands up. i follow him out if the great hall and we sit outside. "how are you feeling" he asks and i shrug "confused. i don't know how i didn't realize something was wrong. i would never do that" i laugh. 

"i know. i should have let you explain. we both made mistakes" he shrugs and i look at him "i went home. i expected my mother to be happy to see me, i don't know why. she never has been. when i got there, my father told me i wasn't welcome. threw the necklace on the ground. my mother told me how happy they were without me there. that's what pushed me over the edge" i admit. 

"you could have talked to me" he says, placing his hand on top of mine. "you didn't want to speak to me, draco. you would have pushed me away" i laugh and he looks at me "how evil do you think i am? i never wanted you to hurt yourself" he says and i smile. 

"i love you, elizabeth. give me the word and i'll kill brandon" he says and i shake my head "no need for that. it's over now. i'm okay" i say and he nods. i look up at the clock and sigh "i better get to cam and everyone before they think i'm dead" i laugh as i stand up. 

he looks at me "too soon" i ask and he laughs. "so you're hanging out with cam" he asks, standing up. i shrug "yeah and a couple of his friends. they invited me sledding when no one else was talking to me" i say and he nods "but you don't have to worry about anything" i assure him and he smiles "i know."

i sit down beside esmeray and the group looks at me. "so, what was that about" kai asks and i sigh "i was drugged. brandon drugged me that night and draco knows. we're working in things" i explain and he smiles. "that's good. right?" esmeray says and i nod. 

"we were thinking of going sledding again, you want to go" cam asks and i nod "of course. today?" kai nods "yeah, figured you could use something to keep your mind off things" he says and i roll my eyes. "can we stop worrying about me" i say and he shrugs "you could invite draco" caleb offers and i smile "i'll ask him. i don't know how he feels about sledding though" i shrug and he nods. 

*dracos pov*  
i know things with elizabeth aren't going to go back to perfect but we can work on it. i don't see brandon anywhere, lucky for him because the next time i see him i'm going to fucking kill him. i don't care what elizabeth says. he can't just get away with what he did. 

what was that about" pansy asks, she's been on my side the whole time, and she made sure elizabeth knew. i hate that elizabeth lost pansy as a friend because of this. "we just had to talk about some things without everyone staring at her" i shrug as i sit down "and? are you two together again" she asks. were we ever apart? i mean, i know we stopped talking to each other. but i never stopped thinking about her. my eyes never left her body. "i think so, yeah" i say and she rolls her eyes "i can't believe you. how could you give in so easily" she scoffs and i look at her "she was drugged, pansy. she couldn't help herself" i explain. "do you actually believe that? why would brandon talk to freely about drugging someone? unless he wanted you to hear. unless she got him to do it" she tries to convince me. 

she could be right, she has a point. but i don't think elizabeth would do that. i want to believe she had no choice. we have a lot to talk about, and we aren't going to be able to go right back to how we were. which is horrible because i think we were in a perfect spot in our relationship. but we can get back to that spot. 

"i don't want to hear your stupid theories. stop trying to ruin this for me" i say and she sighs "whatever. don't come crying to me when it ends again because i'll just tell you 'i told you so" she says and i shake my head. 

*elizabeths pov*  
"draco, wait" i call out as i step out of my last class and see draco walking down the corridor. he turns and stops as he looks at me. i catch up to him and he laughs "what's the rush", i shake my head as i smile "i wanted to see if you would come sledding with cam, esmeray, kai, caleb, and me" i ask and he looks at me. "i don't sled" he shakes his head and i sigh. "please. as a way to get things going again" i try to convince him and he laughs as he stops walking and turns to me. he leans down so his mouth is inches away from my ear "elizabeth, my way of getting things going again is pulling you into the bahtroom over there and fucking on the sink. if you would like to do that, then sure. but i don't sled" he whispers and my breath hitches. 

i think about the past times in that bathroom, they were perfect. but i can't bail on cam and everybody else. "nice try, draco. but i have plans. and if you're not coming, then i'm done here" i say and he shrugs. i turn to walk away but i get a few steps and he calls out my name. "just wait, i'll come. let me go change" he says, laughing as he rolls his eyes. i smile as he walks quickly to the common room to get changed.


	55. fifty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i laugh as i throw a ball of snow at draco and he glares at me. "lighten up, draco. stop being such a bum" i say and he shakes his head. "i thought you loved the snow" i say and he shrugs "i like to watch the snow not sit in it and get it thrown at me" he says. "oh. okay" i say before throwing more snow at him. i hear esmeray laugh as draco looks at me again and sighs "fine. be like that" i say as i grab a sled, "race me" i say to cam and he nods. we both set up our sleds and he looks at me. "1-2-" my counting is cut off when i feel the cold snow his my back, some of it slides down my shirt. 

i turn my head to see draco with a smirk on his face and i laugh "3" cam says, pushing himself down the hill. "oh my god, fuck both of you" i say as i push myself. the wind flows through my hair and the cold air makes my eyes water. my mind rushes back to the other night, the ground growing closer as i fall from the astronomy tower. "ha, i won" cam brags and i stop my sled and sigh as i stand up. images still flowing throughout my mind. "you alright" he asks and i nod as i push the thoughts away. 

"elizabeth, are you okay" draco asks as we get to the top of the hill. "i'm fine. i just-i'm going to start walking back to school. i had fun, see you guys tomorrow" i sigh and draco looks at me. "thanks for inviting me everyone" he says as he follows me. i sigh as he walks beside me "elizabeth, what's wrong" he asks and i shake my head "nothing. i'm just ready to go" i say and he rolls his eyes. "you know you can't lie to me, elizabeth. tell me what happened" he orders and i smile as i look at him. 

"we have a long walk back so you might as well start talking before i push you in the snow" he threats and i laugh "okay okay, no need to get violent" i say and he laughs. "i just keep thinking about the other night on the astronomy tower. i was going to stop myself, that was the plan. then i jumped and it felt like slow motion. i was thinking abotu everything, my parents, my friends, us. and i decided i wasnt going to stop. i loved the feeling. i felt free. it was my decision. but seconds before i was actually going to hit the ground, it was like a switch flipped and i didn't want to anymore. i guess i'm just disappointed that i would let myself get so low" i shrug and he shakes his head. 

"but you stopped yourself, elizabeth. you should be proud. you knew that you could make it through whatever was going on, and you did" he says and i sigh as i nod. he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. i lean my head on his shoulder and smile as the familiar feeling of comfort hits my body. the feeling of being. of being home. 

"i missed you, elizabeth" he sighs and i smile "i missed you too." "you want to know what i missed most" he says with a sly tone in his voice "don't even say it" i laugh and he scoffs. "i just had to go four days without fucking you, elizabeth. i could have died" he says dramatically and i laugh. "oh my gosh" i say pushing him away from me, "what? you know you missed it too" he says and i roll my eyes as he laughs. "i'm kidding. i missed your smile" he says and i look at him "and your body" he laughs and i roll my eyes. i grab a handful of snow and throw it at him "elizabeth, be careful. you're getting yourself into trouble" he threats and i throw another ball of snow at him. he laughs as he pushes me into a pile of snow and i look at him "i warned you" he shrugs as he continues walking, leaving me behind. 

*dracos pov*  
i laugh as i look at elizabeth laying in the snow. her smile is wide on her face, her eyes are bright. not like the past days where her smile hasn't existed and her eyes didn't shine. this is my elizabeth. this is the elizabeth i love. "i warned you" i shrug as i turn to walk away. i know i won't get far before i turn around and help her up or before she catches up to me. "you're an ass" she laughs as she wipes snow off of her. 

we get back to hogwarts and she sighs as we walk into the common room. "thank you for coming" she smiles as i sit on the couch. "you don't have to thank me" i shrug and she laughs "i have a lot to thank you for" she says and i smile. "save it for another day. are you reading anything right now" i ask her and she shakes her head "no, i can't find a good book to read" she sighs. "well, come on then" i say as i stand up, she laughs as i take her hand and drag her out of the common room. 

*elizabeths pov*  
draco pulls me to the library and i laugh. "what are we in the mood for? i'm thinking another like the last one you read" he says as he starts to look at a section of books. the library is completely empty, most students being at dinner or spending their freetime anywhere but the library. "i don't know, draco. but you don't have to look with me" i laugh and he looks at me "if i'm going to be listenting to a story i wan to help pick it. so shut up, and help look" he says and i roll my eyes.

we both look for a good book that looks like we would both like it for a while. i'm looking at a stack of books about the wizarding mysterious and all of the evil inside of them when draco wraps his arms around my waist. he leans his chin onto my shoulder and i smile "elizabeth" he says and i laugh "draco" i copy him. "remember when you visited for christmas" he says as he slips his hand under my shirt, i aready know where this is going. "yes" i breath out and he laughs "remember what i said i wanted to do in the library" he continues and i nod. "i think you owe me this" he says, kissing my neck and i lean my head to the side to give him more room. "i think you owe me this, since you wanted to be a slut for someone else. but elizabeth, you're mine. so let me fuck you in the library" he says and i nod, giving in to his fantasy.


	56. fifty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3 smut

my back pushes against the books, one hand holds onto a shelf and the other grips draco's arm. my legs are wrapped around his waist as he thrusts into me. "elizabeth, fucking hell. oh my god" draco groans as he pushes deeper inside of me. i moan as i pull myself forward, my head leaning on his shoulder. "draco, yes. shit-don't stop. please" i beg and he nods "you think anyone else could make you feel like this" he groans as he takes one of his hands and pushes my head up. my body is held up by his one arm and the book shelves. 

his hand grips my throat as he stares into my eyes. sweat drips on his forehead making him look even better than he already did. "no. fuck no. only you, draco" i moan and he nods as he lets out a breath "good girl, elizabeth" he says, letting go of my throat. "hello, is someone in here" i hear someone yell and draco smirks. since we're in the very back of the library we still have time. he covers my mouth as he continues to thrust into me. he leans his head down on my shoulder, moaning in my ear. "fuck. fuck. fuck" i moan into his hand and he pushes onto my mouth harder. "if you're a student, you need to get back to your room" the person calls out and draco sits his head up. 

"look at me, elizabeth" he whispers and i open my eyes. he stares at me as his mouth falls open, i cover his mouth with my hand as he reaches his high. he uses his hand that's covering my mouth to rub my clit and i bite my lip to hold in my moan. he kisses me as he thrusts into me deeper and puts mroe pressure on my clit, causing me to finish. "holy fuck" i breath out as he pulls out of me and he laughs "come on, you can rest in my room. we have to get out of here" he says, still catching his breath. i nod as he hands me my clothes and we both quickly get dressed. 

we manage to sneak out of the library and run our way back to his room. we both laugh as we flop onto the bed. "fuck. you have no idea how badly i wanted to do that" he says and i look at him "why the library" i ask and he laughs. "it's an innocent place. and it's a place that quite a few people go to. it's the adrenaline rush" he shrugs and i roll my eyes as i let out a breath. "we never got a book" i laugh and he shakes his head "that wasn't my plan in the first place" he says and i turn my head back to him. "you set that up. you didn't even want to look for a book. you ass" i say, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. "you were not complaining so shut it" he says and i roll my eyes. 

"i need to shower" i say as i get off the bed. "i'll join you" he says and i shake my head "no thank you, not right now." he sighs as he sits up "are you going back to your room already" he says and i nod "that's where i'm showering" i laugh and he looks at me "come back here after you shower, lay with me, elizabeth" he says and i nod. "i will. promise" i smile and he nods before i walk out. 

*dracos pov*  
"hello, is someone in hear" i hear and i smirk as i look at elizabeth. sweat glows on her naked body infront of me. her hand holds onto my shoulder, gripping it every time i thrust into her. she looks perfect like this, she is perfect. her motuh gapes open, threatening to let noise fall out, getting us caught. i cover her mouth with my hand to muffle her moans, no matter how much i want her to scream my name to let everyone know not to touch her. but we can't get caught right now. "fuck. fuck. fuck" i hear her moaning and i put more pressure over her mouth to silence her. "if you're a student, you need to get back to your room" whoever it is threats and i look at elizabeth. 

her eyes are squeezed shut as she breaths heavily into my hand. "look at me, elizabeth" i whisper and she opens her eyes. the desperation in her eyes turns me on even more. she needs me. she's able to beg for me without opening her mouth. i feel myself coming close and my mouth falls open. she covers my mouth with her hand, copying my movement. she eyes me as i reach my high, moaning into her hand. she moves her hand and i smirk as i remove my hand from her mouth. i bring my hand down and rub her clit. her eyes light up as she bites her lip, silencing herself. i put my lips on hers, her sweet taste on my mouth. i feel her clench around my dick before she reaches her high.

"holy fuck" she breaths out as i let her down. "come on, you can rest in my room. we have to get out of here" i laugh as i hand her her clothes, knowing whoever is in here will be back here soon. we make it back to my room, both out of breath but laughing as we lay on my bed. i can't help but smile as i turn my head to look at her, her cheeks her still a dark red and her lips are swollen. her shirt is hardly buttoned and her heavy breathing makes her breasts stand out. i could fuck her again, right here right now. 

"i need to shower" she sighs as she stands up, "i'll join you" i say and she laughs. "no thank you, not right now" she breaths out and i sigh. "are you going back to your room already" i ask wishing she would stay. she usually stays, somethings wrong. maybe pansy was right, maybe brandon meant for me to hear. "that's where i'm showering" she laughs and i look at her, trying to read what's going on. is there something she's not telling me or am i jsut overthinking it? "come back here after you shower, lay with me, elizabeth" i say and she nods "i will. promise." she smiles, her chaotic smile that i'm so obsessed with. she walks out and i sigh as i lay back down, am i giving in too fast? should i have waited longer to forgive her?


	57. fifty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy<3

"brandon, wait" i call out as i run to catch up to brandon walking from his class. i know i shouldn't be talking to him but i have to ask him some things. i have to ask him if what draco said is true. i mean, i have no reason to think it's not. but i have to find out. 

he turns around and laughs as he looks at me "elizabeth, i didn't expect you to speak to me" he says and i roll my eyes. "i just need to ask you a question" i say as i pull him off to the side and he shrugs "ask away, beautiful" he says and i cringe at his words. "did you drug me on new years" i get straight to the point and he stops walking. he laughs as he looks at me "now why would you think that" he asks and his smug look makes me want to kill him. "just answer the fucking question, brandon" i say and he shrugs "elizabeth, you were all up on me. that kiss would have happened with or without it. one little drink with one little pinch of something didn't change anything" he answers. 

his eyes stare straight into mine, they aren't the same eyes as when i first met him. when he was trying to charm me into liking him. no, these eyes don't care anymore, they've gotten what they wanted. 

"you son of a bitch. i wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on earth" i spit as i slap him across the face. he glares at me and laughs "you would have if i put a little more in your drink" he whispers. i can feel heat run through my vains as his eyes burn holes through me. "you're a sick piece of shit, brandon" i spit in his face and he punches me. a sting burns on my cheek as i mentally curse myself and he laughs "you get yourself into too much trouble, elizabeth. you'll end up getting hurt" he says before walking out off the small hall i dragged him off to. 

i sigh as i walk the opposite way, the side of my face pulsing and i can tell it's going to bruise. how could i let myself be so stupid with him? i've always been alert about things, i've alwasy been careful. i never hand my drink off to other people. i never dance with someone i don't know. i never have too many drinks when i don't have someone watching over me. i let myself go. i let my gaurd down. my mother would be embarrassed. 

i sigh as i look at the small cut on my cheek. how do i always seem to end up like this? i wince as i run the wet rag over it, cleaning up the small amount of blood. "knock knock" i hear draco's voice and the door opens. i quickly put the rag away and try to fix my hair to cover the bruise. i turn my head and he looks at me "what were you doing" he laughs, obviously noticing my jumpiness. "nothing. touching up my make up" i shrug as i walk out of the bathroom. he looks at me for a moment and shakes his head "you're not wearing any makeup" he calls me out.

"what were you doing, elizabeth" he asks and i shake my head. "nothing. what did you need" i quickly try to change the subject and he eyes me. "elizabeth, i'm going to ask you one more time before i start considering the worst and walk out of here. so, what were you doing" he says and i sigh. i move the hair away from my cheek and he looks at the bruise. "who did this to you, elizabeth" he says as he looks back at my eyes. "don't worry about it. just some small argument. i'm fine. now, did you need something" i ask. 

he shakes his head as he brings his thumb up, wiping carefully along my cheek. "were you with brandon when this happened" he asks and i look at him, wondering how he would know. "yes. but i only went to ask him about what hap-" "how am i supposed to keep you safe if you keep getting yourself into these situations? i'm starting to think you enjoy the thrill of having someone beat on you. you alwasy go looking for trouble" he says and i scoff "are you saying this is my fault? because it's not. i didn't do this to myself" i argue back and he shakes his head. "you should have just left it alone, elizabeth" he says. 

"you're not my father, draco" i say and he glares at me "don't you dare compare me to your father" he spits. "would you rather me compare you to yours" i say and he shakes his head "i don't want to fight right now, elizabeth. please. i'm starting to think maybe i should have just stopped talking to you and let us end" he says and i look at him. "elizabeth, i didn't mean that" he says immediately and i shake my head. "it's fine. you can go. don't worry, i won't jump off the astronomy tower again just because you want to walk away" i laugh and he shakes his head. "i didn't mean it like that. for fucks sake, elizabeth" he says and i sigh as a tear rolls down my cheek. i realize that i keep messing up. no matter how hard i try, i always tend to mess it up. whether it's with my family, my friends, draco. all of them end the same way. with me alone. 

"fuck, elizabeth, don't cry" he says looking at me "i can't help it, draco. i love you and you keep trying to walk away from me, i don't know how to get you stay" i sigh and he freezes. "i'm not leaving you, elizabeth. i didn't mean it like that. you don't have to worry about losing me, or me walking away from you. i love you too" he sighs as he grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "i came in here to ask if you wanted to come actually find a book to read to me. but now i'm thinking i'll have to go kill somebody" he laughs and i shake my head. "no need. you were right. i got myself into it. i threw the first punch" i say and he looks at me. "well, to the library then" he smiles, kissing my forehead.


	58. fifty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"you told me you loved me" draco says for about the third time already. i laugh as i look up at him "you don't have to keep saying that. i know what i said" i say before laying my head back on his chest. "besides, i said it that night after the whole thing with brandon" i shrug and he shakes his head "not the same. you said it while trying to convince me not to kick you out" he says and i laugh "well i meant it, no matter what the circumstances were."

"are you doing anything tomorrow" i ask and he shrugs "i have a couple things to do with my father. but other than that, no. why" he answers and i smile "tomorrow's my birthday" i say and he looks at me. "why am i just hearing about this" he laughs. i shrug as i look up at him "i don't know" he shakes his head. "well what did you want to do" he asks. 

"nothing if you're busy" i say and he looks at me "you really don't want to do anything? a party or something? you could invite cam and everyone" he says and i shake my head "i don't really feel like partying anytime soon" i say and he sighs. "i'll think of something to do, i promise" he says, kissing the tope of my head. "goodnight, elizabeth, i love you" he says as he cuts the lights off. i laugh as i close my eyes "goodnight, i love you too"

i wake up and sigh at the empty spot beside me. i groan as i sit up and look at the time, i have an hour until breakfast. i stand up and wrap draco's blanket around me. there's a small vase with a single white flower in it with a note beside it. i smile as i pick the note up  
"elizabeth,  
good morning and happy birthday, love. i hope you slept well because i have plans for us tonight. i won't be back at school until this evening so i'm sorry i'm missing out on your day. but make the most of it and have fun. i picked up your work from all of your classes and got a friend to do it so don't worry about any classwork. be ready to go out by six o'clock. wear your favorite dress and don't worry about being too revealing, i'll be with you. i love you, elizabeth, and again, happy birthday.   
draco"

i smile as i set the note down. he probably thinks what he did isn't enough, but it means more than he'll ever know. 

i shower and get dressed for the day before walking out to the common room. "happy birthday, liz" i hear someone says i turn to see astoria sitting at the table "thanks" i shrug, trying to blow her off. i really don't want to talk to her right now.

“you really don’t care that i slept with draco while you were hurt” she asks and i look at her, i’m trying to forget that. “is there a reason you’re asking me this” i scoff and she shrugs “i just think you don’t realize what he did. he fucked me while you had just gotten beaten to shit by blaise. he was all lovey dovey when in reality, he was cheating on you” she says and i roll my eyes. i don’t know what i did to make her want to ruin my relationship 

“he wasn’t cheating on me. we weren’t really a thing yet. stay out of it” i say before walking out of the common room. “happy birthday, liz” i hear someone say and i look to see kai and caleb standing outside the door. “oh hey, thanks” i smile and they both laugh. “how did you two even know about my birthday” i ask, knowing i never told them

“draco told us. he got cam to do all of your school work” kai answers and i roll my eyes. “where’s esmeray” i ask and caleb shrugs “no clue, haven’t seen her” he says suspiciously and i look at him “are you sure” i ask and kai rolls his eyes. “come on, dumbass. before you spoil something” he says and i laugh, seeing as he basically just told me there is something to spoil.

after a day of sledding, shopping, and just having fun with kai and caleb, they send me back to my room. kai told me to get ready and that draco would come to get me soon. caleb warned me to dress nice because apparently i’m going to like where i’m going

i smile as i look in the mirror, my cheek only has a small bruise on it so i’m not too worried about it. the black dress fits me perfectly, showing off everything it can. i grab my small bag and out my wand inside. 

“knock knock, are you ready” draco’s voice comes through as the door opens. “holy fuck” he says as he eyes me, “i’m about to cancel our plans and just skip to your birthday present” he says as he shuts the door. he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. 

“have you had a nice birthday so far, elizabeth” he asks and i nod “yes, thank you for everything you did” i smile and he shakes his head. “that was nothing. i still have things planned” he says as his eyes trail down my body “lots of things, lots of plans” he says as his hand moves down to my ass. 

“okay okay, where are we going” i ask as i push him away. he laughs as he looks at me “it’s a surprise” he says as he pus a tie out of his suit pocket. “oh my” i laugh as he turns me around. he pulls my body closer to him, my ass against his crotch, before tying the the tie around my eyes. “i could get used to this. you have no idea what i could do” he whispers in my ear as he kisses my neck. “draco, no” i say as i carefully walk away from him. 

“okay fine, let’s go” he says and he guides me out to the common room and i can tell we’re close to the fireplace used for the floo network. he yells out to go to the malfoy’s manor. 

we get to the manor and he laughs as he guides me through the house. my heels click on the floor but other than that, it’s silent. “ready” he asks and i nod, i hear him open a door and he pulls me inside. i feel his hands pulling the blindfold off, “SURPRISE” my ears ring with the noise from the crowd. 

the ballroom is filled with people from school and that i’ve seen around before. cam, kai, caleb, esmeray, luna lovegood, neville longbottom, theodore nott (i don’t know why draco even invited him), some of cam’s friends i’ve seen around, some of draco’s friends, and his parents all stand in the room looking at me. 

“draco, oh my gosh” i smile as i look at him “well, come on now, let’s party” he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me inside.


	59. fifty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i tell everyone thank you and make my way around the crowd. i hope that maybe my parents will be here but i don’t see them anywhere. 

“would you like a drink, elizabeth” draco asks as we walk away from esmeray and kai. “i’ll get one soon. thank you” i smile and he kisses my forehead. “i can get you one, i’ll be right back” he says but i stop him “i’ll get it” i insist. “elizabeth, i’m not going to do anything to your drink” he scoffs and i shake my head “i know i just- please just let me get it” i say and he sighs as he nods. 

“i’ll be right back” i smile as i walk over to the table. i let out a breath as i pour myself a drink. “happy birthday, elizabeth” i hear someone say, i turn my head to theodore and he smiles. “thank you” i say as i take a sip of my drink. 

“you look amazing” he says as his eyes scan my body. “yeah, she really does. lucky me, right” draco’s voice says from behind me. his hand wraps around my waist and theodore glares at him. 

“i was just telling her happy birthday” he says and i laugh “yeah, now you’re done” draco says and theo rolls his eyes before walking away. 

“you didn’t have to do that” i laugh as i turn around, “yeah i did. i told you to dress how you want and i would be right here with you. besides, his eyes were basically fucking you” he says and i laugh “i don’t think that’s possible” i say and he laughs. 

“did you invite my parents” i ask as i look up at him “yeah, they told me they were busy” he says and i sigh. “that’s not what they said. i’m sure it went something like ‘we have no time for that disappointment” i mock my father and he laughs. 

“come dance with me, elizabeth” he grabs my hand and pulls me over to the dance floor. “draco, my drink” i laugh and he grabs it “hey, you” he says to one of cam’s friends “hold this. and if you try to do some shit, i’ll fucking kill you” he says and hands him the drink. 

i laugh as draco continues to pull me to the crowd of dancing people. he wraps his arms around my waist and our bodies move with the music. “thank you for all of this, draco. i don’t know how you did it with such short notice” i say and he laughs “if you would have told me sooner it could have been better” he says. “i don’t need anymore than this. i just wish my parents had shown up” i say and he shakes his head. 

“don’t think about them. it’s your birthday, you’re supposed to be having a good time” he laughs and i nod “i am having a good time” i say. he leans his mouth closer to my ear and i sigh “you’re going to have an even better time when i get to take that dress off of you” he whispers as his hand trails down to my ass again. 

i can feel my face heating up as he pulls his head back again. “draco” i laugh and he shrugs. “could i step in? i haven’t been able to convince draco to dance with me since he was little” narcissa asks, tapping my shoulder. i laugh as i look at her and step away from draco. “go ahead. i have to find my drink again” i say and she smiles as i walk away. 

i smile as i look at the large crowd that’s gathered just for me. i’m thankful that draco’s mother allowed him to use the ballroom. i’m surprised at how many people actually showed up. 

i watch as esmeray and kai dance together, they would be good together. i decide to just get a new drink instead of trying to find whoever draco gave it to. 

“happy birthday, liz” i hear someone say and i turn my head to see draco’s father. “oh thank you, mr.malfoy” i smile and he nods. “you and draco make a good couple. you both remind me of me a narcissa” he says and i look at him. “um thanks” i laugh and he shakes his head “seems like draco is ready to get off the dance floor. go save him” he says and i laugh. 

i look to see draco lazily dancing with his mother. i sigh as i make my way to the two of them. “sorry to interrupt” i say and narcissa smiles “no, no, i was just about to give him back to you” she laughs and i nod as she walks away. 

“thank you” draco laughs as he grabs my hand and we walk off the dance floor. “are you enjoying the party” he asks as he makes himself a drink. “yes, thank you” i say as i take another sip out of my cup. 

after a couple more drinks and everyone telling me happy birthday again, the crowd starts to die down. “thank you both so much for letting me have a party here” i thank narcissa and lucius. “no problem, i hope you had a nice birthday” narcissa says and i smile “i did” i nod. “okay, we should get back to school. we have class in the morning” draco laughs as he grabs my hand. 

we both get back to school and i sigh as i sit down in the common room. “that was perfect, draco. thank you” i say and he smiles “of course. but i still have a present to give you” he says and i look at him. 

he pulls a small box out of his pocket and hands it to me. “you didn’t have to get me anything else, draco” i say snd he shrugs “just open it, would you” he says and i laugh.

he sits down beside me as i open the box “draco” i pull out a beautiful necklace, it resembles the necklace brandon got me but it’s much more beautiful. 

“do you like it” he asks and i nod “will you help me put it on” i ask. “of course” he says and i turn so my back is towards him. i feel his hands in the back of my neck as he hooks the necklace. after its on he kisses the back of my neck before turning me around. 

“i had so many plans of what i wanted to do to you tonight” he says and i laugh “but my father needs my help with something” he sighs and i look at him. “you were just with your father earlier, what could he need now that’s more important than your plans” i ask and he sighs. he eyes my body carefully as if he’s taking in everything before looking back to my eyes. 

“i’m sorry. i promise i’ll make it up to you” he says before kissing me and standing up. “we can be fast” i shrug, trying to convince him, and he laughs. “no. i need time to do what i want to do. i’ll see you tomorrow, elizabeth. happy birthday. i love you” he says, walking out of the common room before i can try to convince him anymore. 

once i’ve showered and changed out if my dress is around one in the morning. i sigh as i cut the light off and lay down. 

i’m almost completely asleep when i hear my door open. i freeze, not knowing who is in my room. the door shuts and i debate whether to get up and grab my wand or just stay here. 

whoever it is carefully walks to my bed, i assume to not wake me. i feel the bed sink down beside me as someone lays down. i feel a hand on my arm and i immediately know it’s draco. i let out a breath i didn’t know i was holding as he wraps his arm around me. he softly kisses the back of my neck and his arm relaxes. i smile as i close my eyes and start going back to sleep.


	60. sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

two weeks later and things are finally getting better. me and draco have stayed in one or the other's room every night and i would like to think we are getting back to how we were before everything happened. i hang out with cam and everyone else almost everyday. things have been great. 

"no seriously, liz, you are shit in potions class" kai says and everyone laughs. i roll my eyes as i lean back against the tree, draco's hand sitting on my thigh. esmeray looks at the two of us and pretends to gag as she turns to caleb who sits beside her and smiles. cam sits beside kai and the two of them have their books out, studying. 

"she's shit in every class. the only reason she has an okay grade is because i do all of it" caleb says and i sigh "i try, okay? i can't help my brain doesn't work like yours" i say and he shrugs. "it's all good, liz. gives me help studying" he says and i smile. 

draco just sits, his head on my shoulder. every now and then he'll laugh at a joke but he's silent most of the time. i tell him he doesn't have to stay with me but he say's he wants to. 

"elizabeth, can we leave now" draco whispers and i look at him "why? i'm having a nice time" i laugh. he looks at me and then points his head over to brandon who stands in the open corridor, looking at me. his stare sends chills down my spine. 

"draco, i don't want to go over to him" i say as j grab his hand. he shakes his head "no, we can just go back to the common room" he says and i sigh. "go ahead, liz. we'll catch up with you later" esmeray smiles, obviously noticing what me and draco are talking about. i nod as i stand up. 

draco grabs my hand and we start walking inside. "liz, come on. don't ignore me" brandons words echo as i hear him running to catch up with us. i hold on tighter to draco's hand and he gives mine a slight squeeze to tell me everything's fine. 

"liz, i know you want me. don't fight it" he says and he's right behind us. "go away, brandon" i say and he laughs "now why would i do that? i'd be missing this view" he says and i can feel his eyes staring at my body. 

i stop walking and draco looks down at me. i can't help myself. i let go of his hand and turn around, brandon's eyes now analyze the front of my body. "you look great, liz" he says and draco steps forward. "watch your mouth, brandon. you'll get yourself hurt going around trying to take what isn't yours" draco snaps and i sigh. "again? trying to claim her as your property, draco" brandon shakes his head. 

"just stop, both of you. brandon, find someone else to fuck with and leave me the fuck alone" i say and brandon looks at me. "you'll be begging for me soon, liz. don't worry, i'll wait" he says before turning around. 

i let out a breath as i look at draco. i grab his hand again and continue our walk to the common room. 

"draco, i'm scared of him" i admit as we get to his room. i sit down on chair in his room and he sits at his desk. "you don't have to be. he won't hurt you" he assures me and i shake my head "you don't know that, draco. you can't be with me all of the time" i say and he looks at me. "well what the fuck do you want me to do" he asks and i sigh "nothing. i was just telling you" i shrug and he nods. 

"why are you scared of him, elizabeth" draco asks as he looks at me. "it was so easy for him to catch me off guard last time. what's stopping him from doing it again" i say and he sighs. "you've learned now. you're more cautious" be says and i shrug "yeah, i guess" i sigh. 

"i have to help my father with something tonight so you'll have to sleep in your room" draco says, i wonder what he helps his father do. he's been helping him a lot recently. he never tells me what he does or where he goes. he just says he's helping his father. 

"again? you were with him last night" i say and he rolls his eyes "are you going to yell at me for helping my father" he says and i look at him. "no, draco. i just wish you would tell me what you were doing" i say and he shakes his head. "why does it matter? i told you, i'm helping my father" he says and i shrug "it's just a little suspicious is all."

he looks at me and scoffs "what? do you think i'm cheating on you. you are going to accuse me of cheating" he says and i shake my head. "that's not even what i said, calm down" i say and he rolls his eyes. "i was just saying" i shrug. 

i swear, with draco it's like flipping a switch. one second he's perfect and the next, he's not. 

"whatever, elizabeth. tonight, i'm going to help my father, you're sleeping in your room" he says "why can't i sleep in here" i laugh. "for fucks sake, elizabeth. can't you do what i say for once" he says and i look at him. "don't yell at me, draco" i shake my head and he rolls his eyes "yeah. i'll sleep in my room. whatever you say, boss" i say as i stand up. 

"seriously, elizabeth" he groans and i scoff "don't do that, draco. you have to realize how suspicious this is. you go off and you don't tell me what you're doing. you won't let me in your room. you won't tell me where you're going. but don't worry, whatever your doing i won't be getting in your way" i say and he sighs. 

"elizabeth, stop" he says and i shake my head "look at me, elizabeth" he says. i turn around and he stands up "i'm not cheating on you, so get that out of your head right now, elizabeth" he orders and i sigh. "my father's helping me get ready for the dark mark and training me for a task" he admits and i sigh. 

i feel stupid for assuming things and going to walk out. to be honest, somehow, i had completely forgotten about the dark mark. my mother had always told me i would end up with one, but i'm going to try my best to avoid it. 

"i didn't tell you because i know you hate these things. i didn't want to worry you with it yet. i don't even want to be doing it. trust me, i'd much rather be in the bed with you. doing everything i've ever wanted to do, with you" he says and i sigh "you have to trust me, elizabeth. i know i'm not the best person but you have to give me a chance" he laughs and i shake my head. “i know i didn’t trust you when everything happened with brandon but i mean, i saw it happen. so i’m sorry that i didn’t trust you then, but i do now. so you have to trust me.” he says. 

"i'm sorry i jumped to conclusions. be careful tonight. i'll be in my room" i say and he nods as he kisses my forehead and i walk out.


	61. sixty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

elizabeth" i hear draco's voice and i groan as i open my eyes. draco stands on the other side of my room, messing with the rings on his hand. "what" i sigh as i sit up, his eyes look worried, like something is happening. "draco, what's wrong" i ask and he looks at me. "you're father is here. he says it's important. he is waiting in the common room" he says and i roll my eyes. i'm so tired of dealing with my father. what could it be now? how have i messed up the family this time? 

"i tried to get him to leave but i didn't want to make him too angry" he explains and i shake my head "it's fine" i say and i force mysefl to get up. i throw some pants on and grab my wand before walking out of my room. draco steps infront of me and walks down the stairs. there is no one else in the common room, which is odd seeing that most would be about to go to class. 

my father stands up and looks at me, "good morning, elizabeth" he says and i just shrug. "what do you need" i ask and he looks at draco "if you think i'm leaving her alone with you then you're stupider than you than you look" he says, he places his hand on my back softly. my father glares at draco before just shaking his head and turning back to me. "elizabeth, your mother needs you to come home. she is sick again" he says and i roll my eyes. "she doesn't need me. she'll be fine" i say, she's never needed me before so she doesn't need me now. 

"elizabeth, your mother has ordered you to come home. now" he says and i laugh "i'm not coming back home everytime she gets a fucking cold. she can handle everything else without me, she can handle this. now leave" i spit out and he looks at me. "how could you disrespect your mother like that? she has done nothing but take care of you" he says and i look at him like he's crazy. he can't be serious. "she has treated me like shit my whole life, and so have you. you have no right to come to my school and tell me what to do. i don't care if you say you're my father. no father treats his daughter the way you've treated me" i say and he glares at me. "i should have never let you come to this school. you come here and embarrass our family. you act like a slut. you're just like your mother, a weak bitch" my father spits out. 

it takes everything in me not to take my wand out and kill him. "mr. alure, you should get going now. we have to get ready for class" draco says, i look up at him and his eyes are now filled with fire. i can tell he wants to do the same thing i do right now. "don't tell me what to do, draco. hasn't your father taught you to respect the higher athority" my father says, looking down at draco. "just leave. if mother needs me she can come get me herself" i say as i start my way back up the stairs. "you'll be nothing, elizabeth. without me and your mother, you'll be on the street. selling yourself like a whore" my father says before walking out of the common room. 

i hear draco walking behind me as i get in my room. "are you alright, elizabeth" he asks and i nod "fine" i say as i start grabbing my clothes to go shower. "the things he says, they aren't true" he says and i look at him "you don't have to comfort me, draco. i'm fine. gotten used to it" i say as i walk into my bathroom. "you shouldn't be used to it, elizabeth. you don't deserve that. i should have killed him for the things he said about you" he says, following me into the bathroom. 

"draco, you can't just kill everyone that ever says anything to me" i laugh and he shrugs "i can. i would if you wouldn't stop me from doing it" he says and i shake my head. "well, i'm about to get naked so i can shower" i say looking at him as he sits on the counter. "good. great way to restart the morning" he smiles and i roll my eyes as i pull my shirt off. i turn around so my back is towards him and he sighs "turn back around, elizabeth. don't hide yourself from me" he orders and i shake my head as i turn around. 

his eyes scan my body as i finish undressing myself. "fuck, i wish i could stay in here forever. i promised pansy i would speak to her at breakfast but i'm starting to think about cancelling that" he says as he watches me. "no, you can go. i won't be long in the shower and then i have to meet esmeray and caleb for breakfast too" i say as i step into he shower. "you can always cancel that" he says and i hear him get off of the counter. "no i can't, draco. besides i'm not in the mood after just being called a slut by my father" i laugh. 

"what if i was the one calling you a slut? you love that don't you, elizabeth" his voice is low, he's trying to turn me on. "leave, draco" i laugh and he groans. "fine. i'll see you later, be safe today. love you" he says before walking out. he never gives me time to say it back. it's always love you and then he's gone. i wonder why? because i would say it back. i would tell him a million times that i love him. he just won't let me.


	62. sixty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"so you jsut told him no" cam asks and i nod "i didn't want to go home. i'm not up for all of that right now" i laugh, i've told the groupd about how cruel my father is but i haven't told them everything. they just know that he is not someone i want to be around. 

"do you love your father, liz" caleb asks and i look at him, he's told me that his father and mine have a lot in common. so i feel like the questions he's asking me is meant for him. "i don't know. i feel like i have to because he raised me but does he deserve love? no. though, if something were to happen to him i'm sure i would be hurt. maybe" i say and he laughs. "what's draco doing today? usually he's up your ass twenty-four seven" kai asks and i look at him. esmeray gives him a look and he shakes his head "i didn't mean it in a rude way. just asking" he assures me and i shrug. "he had to meet pansy for breakfast but i haven't seen him all day" i say and esmeray looks at me. "he has told you that him and pansy used to hook up, right?" she asks and i nod. 

"before me and draco started dating i was in the common room when pansy came out of her room, going to draco's. so i've always known" i nod and she shrugs "just making sure you knew everything. draco doesn't talk much, i'd be surprised if you knew anything about him" she laughs. i don't know much about draco. other than he hates reading, loves to protect people, and has the shortest temper in the world. "yeah he really doesn't" i laugh. 

"liz, go. it's brandon" kai says and i look to see brandon looking out of the open corridor again. his eyes stare at me, a smirk lays on his face. everything about him makes me feel uncomfortable. "okay, thanks. i'll talk to you guys later" i say as i stand up and grab my bag. i quickly make my way to the other side of the corridor and start to go towards the slytherin common room. 

"come on, liz. don't run away from me" i hear his voice, it sends chills down my spine. the sound of him running to catch up to me echos in my ear and i speed up my walk. "leave me alone, brandon. you're a creep" i say and i hear him laugh. "elizabeth, stop" he orders and i grab my wand from my bag. i turn around and point it right at him. he stops walking. "i said stop following me" i spit, my hand shakes as i stare at brandon. "you're not seriously threatening me, are you" he laughs "stupefy" i yell. 

the red light shoots out of my wand and hits brandon, sending his body to hit the ground. "leave me alone, brandon" i spit one more time before walking to the common room. 

my hands shake as i sit down on the couch. i put my wand back in my bag and sigh. i'm totally kicked out. back home with my father. fuck. i let him take control of me so easily. that's what he wanted. he wanted to get under my skin. he wanted me to snap. at least i didn't kill him. 

"elizabeth, are you alright" i hear draco's voice behind me. i look to the stairs and draco stands at the bottom of them. his hair is messed up and his eyes are tired as if he was napping. "um yeah. were you sleeping? how did you know i was out here" i ask and he shrugs "had a feeling. but yes, i was asleep" he laughs. "sorry, nothing's wrong. go back to sleep" i shake my head. 

the door to the common room opens and snape walks in, fuck. "miss alure, care to explain your actions before i take you to detention" he says, his voice is low and dull like always. "detention for what" draco asks, snape's glare goes to him. "having a nice nap, malfoy" he says and draco sighs. "detention for attacking a student" snape says as he turns back to me. draco looks at me and i sigh "it wasn't my fault, professor. he was coming on to me, i told him to stop. it was simply self-defense. besides, it's a school for magic, if every student that uses magic gets in trouble, whats the point?" i say, trying to work my way out of detention. 

"who was coming onto you, elizabeth" draco asks but i look at him, signaling now is not the time to ask. "you're lucky i'm not expelling you. you 'simply' just have detention for the rest of the day" snape says and i sigh. "be in my classroom in ten minutes" he orders before walking out. 

i sigh as i stand up and start to go to my room to put my things away, "elizabeth, wait a second" draco says. "i don't have time" i say "fine. i'll follow you" he says and i laugh as i walk into my room. he shuts the door behind us and i look at him. "who was coming onto you, elizabeth? what happened" he asks and i shrug "nothing happened" i say. he glares at me "answer the other question. who was it" he says, his eyes staring into mine. "brandon. he kept following me, i got worried, so i pulled my wand out on him" i say and draco lets out a breath. 

"i should have done something when you said you were scared of him. i should have stopped him then" he shakes his head "draco, it's fine. no big deal. i just have a short time of detention" i laugh and draco sighs. "i can join you like i did that one time. when we fucked while you were supposed to be writing a paper" he says and i shake my head "no. i'm already in enough trouble. besides, i shouldn't be too long. i'll get whatever it is done and then i'll be back here" i shrug. 

"sleep in my room tonight. it seems to be getting colder in here" he says and i smile "okay, do you have to go with your father tonight" i ask. "no, i have a week off. so stay out of trouble for fuck's sake" he laughs and i shake my head "i'll be back soon" i say and he kisses me, "be safe, i love you" he says before letting go of me and walking out. i sigh as i walk out behind him "i love you too, draco" i say and he looks at me, he fights back the smile as i walk down the stairs. "see you later" he says as i walk out of the common room.


	63. sixty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"you really don't have to do this, draco" i laugh as we walk down the corridor, he glares at me. "i'm walking you to class, elizabeth" he says and i roll my eyes. he insisted on walking me to my class just in case brandon showed up again, which i doubt he will. "your class is the other way" i say and he looks at me "elizabeth. don't make me tell you again" he says. 

with him helping his father so much and handling brandon we haven't really-well fucked- a lot recently. i know it's weird for that to be something you miss. but i do. i miss everything. i miss his hands on my body. i miss the way he makes me feel. i'm addicted to everything about him. his eyes staring down at me make my body crave him even more. 

"or what" i ask and his eyes go dark. he knows what i'm trying to do. "elizabeth, are you trying to play games with me? do you remember what happened when you wanted to play game" he whispers and i shrug. "you seem to enjoy the game" i say and he sighs. "you have to get to class. nice try though" he says as he turns back around and continues walking. 

i sigh as i give in and follow him to my class. "is there a reason you don't want me walking you to class" he asks as he grabs my hand. "no. i was just letting you know you didn't have to. i'll be fine" i say and he looks at me "fine. walk yourself. i was just trying to spend some time with you. i'll see you later" he says, letting go of my hand. here he goes again, flipping the switch. it's crazy. "no, draco, stop" i say and he shakes his head "forget it" he says and i look at him. "draco, what's wrong" i ask and he turns back to me. "nothing. get to class" he says and i shake my head. 

something is going on with him. he's been so on edge recently. everything i say seems to set him off even when i havent done shit to him. 

*draco's pov*  
"something is wrong and you're taking it out on me. so tell me what happened" elizabeth orders. she's right. i've been so stressed with everything to do with the dark mark and keeping brandon away that i've started to snap at elizabeth. i hate being so short with her but i can't help it. everything just slips out. 

i hate that she can tell something is wrong, she can see me at my most vulnerable point. "nothing is wrong, elizabeth. just go to class" i say, i don't want to tell her about everything right now. i know me worrying about the dark mark will make her worry. she doesn't need to worry. she won't be getting the dark mark, i'll figure out a way to stop it. i hate the thought of that horrible picture going onto her beautiful skin. i hate the thought of it destroying her life. besides, she doesn't need to see me while i'm down. i'm supposed to protect her and how can she trust someone to protect her after she sees how weak they actually are. 

"draco, just tell me what's wrong. you suck at hiding it" she laughs "for fucks sake, elizabeth. just leave me alone and stop being such a nag" i snap and her smile drops. i couldn't stop it. again, everything just slipped out. "fine" she sighs as she turns around and starts walking towards her class.

i hate hurting her. she doesn't deserve to be yelled at. she's done nothing wrong. it's just she's always here when i snap. she's just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. when everything starts to overflow she's the one the shit spills on.

*elizabeths pov*  
fuck him. all i was trying to do was help. it's obvious something is wrong but no he has to be all macho man and just push me away. doesn't he know he doesn't have to be strong in front of me? i don't fucking care. i just wish he would stop taking everything out on me for once. 

in the middle of class i hear a noise, sort of a clicking. i look around, no one else seems to notice it. i look at the door, draco stands outside of it, softly tapping on the window with his wand. i hold in a laugh as i look at him. "professer, may i use the bathroom" i ask and professor flitwick nods. 

i walk out of the classroom and draco sighs as he looks at me. "were you busy" he asks and i laugh "not really, no. why" i ask. "come with me" he grabs my hand and i laugh. his eyes seem tired, not like a sleepy tired, but a 'tired of life' tired. "where are we going" i ask and he shakes his head "it's a surprise" he says and i roll my eyes. "but it's a sort of cheesy, stupid, surprise so don't laugh at it. okay?" he says as he continues to walk me throughout the school. "okay" i say and he nods. 

"the astronomy tower" i laugh as he pulls me up the steps "just wait" he says and i sigh. we make it to the top and i smile as i look at the set up. a small blanket is thrown out over the floor and food is set up everywhere along with drinks. another small vase with a single flower in it sits in the middle. "i wanted to do something since i've been an ass lately" he shrugs and i smile "thank you. you didn't have to do this" i say as i kiss his cheek. "well, sit down" he says and i laugh as i sit down on the blanket. 

"i'm sorry for being like i am. i don't mean to be rude all of the time, i really try to work on it. it just slips out sometimes. none of what i say is true, it's jsut out of frusturation" he explains and i shake my head. "i know, draco. don't worry, nobody's perfect. and trust me, i've heard worse" i laugh and he nods. "i'm just stressed out, really. i know you don't want to hear of it, you have your own problems" he says as he pours me a drink. i smile as i look at him. another side of draco. 

the small side. the side that just needs somebody to talk to. that feels so alone. the side of him that he's pushed away and now i get to see it. 

"it's alright. you can talk about it, draco. i'm not going anywhere" i assure him and he looks at me. "i'm stressed about the dark mark. i don't want it. it's such a horrible thing, represents absolute evil. i don't want ot be like that. i don't want to be like my father. but i can't walk away. i can't walk away from my mother, she needs me. i just don't know what to do anymore. i don't know how to get out of it" he sighs, he avoids eye contact with me. i remember when i used to worry about it. until i realized there really is no way out of it. 

"you're nothing like your father, draco. you care for people, you aren't evil or cruel. you were just raised a certain way and it's hard to get away from that. but i promise you, you are nothing like him. you don't have to worry about that" i say and he sighs "you don't know that, elizabeth. you don't know what goes on inside of my head. i hate myself for some of the things i think" he looks at me. as i look at him i can truly see just how much pain and guilt he holds. "draco, the point is you try. you recognize the things you do and you try to fix it. no man i know does that. you're okay, draco. you're working on it" i assure him and he shakes his head. 

"have you ever been scared of me, elizabeth" he asks and i look at him "what do you mean" i ask. "have you ever thought i was going to hurt you on purpose" he asks and i sigh "honestly" he adds. "only once. but recently, no. but you have to admit, you weren't the nicest person when i first got here" i laugh and he nods. "i'll never hurt you, elizabeth. if i do i'll hate myself forever" he says and i smile "i know, draco. i know i'm safe when i'm with you" i say and a small smile grows on his face. 

"you don't have to worry, draco. you aren't a bad person" i say and he sighs "i just get worried sometimes, that when i snap at you, you'll forget how much i love you and leave. out of all the billion people world, you're the only one i'm truly scared of losing, elizabeth" he says and i smile. sometimes with draco i forget were just kids and everything we say right now won't even matter when we're both older and married. sometimes i feel like i could live the rest of my life with him and never complain. everything he says sends sparks throughout me and he doesn't even know it. 

"you're not going to lose me, draco. not anytime soon" i say as i place my hand on top of his "now, let's eat. because i'm starving" i laugh and he nods. "i got a little bit of everything because i didn't know what you were in the mood for" he says as he starts to take food out. 

as we eat and talk about other things it's like everything we just said never happened. we go from sappy, in-love, people to just enjoying each other's company. we both occasionally glance at one another and we end up laughing when we catch eachother doing it. though, the tired look stays in his eyes. but i understand, sometimes your mind needs more than talk to make it feel better. it needs change, and i hate that there most likely will be no change for draco.


	64. sixty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

draco's hands run down up my body as his head sits between my legs. he moans against my clit as his tongue slowly pushes itself inside of me. "fucking hell, draco. so good-oh my god" i moan as my hands tangle in his hair. my hips thrust up and his hands move to push them down. "shit, draco-oh fuck" i moan out as my head knocks back, my hands push and pull at his head. "oh my fuck-draco, yes. fucking hell" i moan and i can feel myself coming closer. 

"elizabeth, wake up" draco shakes me awake and i groan. "why" i say as i pull my arm from him "well for one, your basically fucking the air over there. and two, breakfast is starting soon" he says and i hold back my laugh. "it was a nice dream until you ruined it" i say as he stands up "elizabeth, i was the one making the dream great" he scoffs and i laugh, knowing he's right. i sigh as i roll over and watch him get dressed "lay back down. we can miss breakfast" i say and he looks at me. "what's got you so turned on" he laughs and i shrug "since when are you not turned on." he laughs as he shakes his head "nothing to turn me on, i guess" he says and i look at him. "wow okay, way to get right to the point. asshole" i scoff and he shakes his head "i didn't mean it like that, elizabeth" he sighs. "it's whatever. i can take care of myself" i say and he looks at me. 

i keep eye contact as i slide my hands into my pants. i know he can't resist when i do this. he can't resist the thought of me touching myself while thinking of him. 

"don't, elizabeth. we have class" he says and i shrug as i rub my finger on my clit. i'm already partially turned on by my dream and the fact that i've been missing draco's touch for a week. "fuck" i breath out as i close my eyes "elizabeth, stop. i don't have time for this" he groans. "you can go, draco. i mean, you're not turned on by this anyways" i say as i rub myself faster. 

i feel one hand wrap around my throat and the other grabs my hand. "elizabeth, open your eyes" draco says. his mouth is inches from mine as i open my eyes. "you turn me on with every breath you take so don't even try to say you don't. now, i'm about to fuck you but then i have to leave because i made plans with pansy for breakfast and i'm a man of my word" he says and i smile. 

his lips connect with mine as he lets go of my hand. he uses his fingers to rub my clit and i moan into his mouth. he grinds his hips against my thigh and lets out a breath as he pulls away. "we have to hurry" he says and he pulls his hand away from my clit. he pulls his pants off and pulls my underwear down. "this is why you should have waited, elizabeth" he says and i shrug "get on your knees" he orders. i nod as i flip over so im on my knees and shoulders. "i could have taken my time with you like i wanted to. i could have done everything i've been wanting to do" he says and i can feel him lining up with my entrance. "but no, you're such a slut you can't even wait" he says as he slowly thrusts inside of me. "holy fuck" i moan out as i bury my head in the pillow. "shit you always feel so fucking perfect, elizabeth" he groans as his hands grip my ass. "so perfect and all for me. nobody else gets this" he moans as he speeds up. 

my hands grab the sheets as my back arches even more. "fuck, draco. yes-oh my god" i moan out and he laughs "you love it when i fuck you like a slut, elizabeth, don't you? you just can't get enough of me" he moans out "yes. fuck yes, i love it so much" i moan as he slows his thrusts so he can push himself farther into me, hitting every spot that makes me crazy. his hand wraps its way in my hair and pulls my face out of the pillow "let everyone know how much you love it, elizabeth" he moans. 

i hear the door open and i expect draco to stop but he doesn't. "oh my god" i hear pansy say "get out pansy, now" draco seethes and the door slams. the embarrasment quickly fades away as draco uses his hand to rub my clit while thrusting inside of me. "holy shit- fuck, draco. yes" i moan and he groans "i-fuck, elizabeth-i'm- oh my god" he moans and i feel him finish inside of me. he pulls out and i whine. "shut up" he says as he flips me over. he quickly looks up at me as he slowly lick up my clit, "holy shit" i moan. his hands hold my thighs apart and my hands grab his hair. it's like a dream come true, literally. 

he slowly twirls his tongue around my clit causing me to moan. "oh draco, yes, just like that. please-fuck" i moan and he hums against my clit. he moves his hands from my thigh and wraps his hands on my waist. he pulls my body down and enters his tongue inside of me. "oh my-holy shit, draco. it feel so good, draco-don't stop" i moan out as my back arches. i feel myself reaching my high as i pull at his hair. the sound of me moaning fills the room as he finishes me off. 

he pulls away ou of breath, and licks his lips. "i've wanted to do that for so fucking long" he says as he stands up. i look at him, still trying to catch my breath and calm my legs. "i have to go, i'm already late and i'm pretty sure pansy has something to talk about now" he laughs and i nod. "we're going out tonight by the way, to dinner, just the two of us" he says as he throws clothes on and fixes his hair. "consider it 'date night" he says as he smiles at me through the mirror. "i'll be there" i smile and he nods "i love you, be safe" he says before walking out. 

i laugh as i think about pansy walking in on us. it was bound to happen at some point.


	65. sixty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"she seriously walked in on the two of you" esmeray laughs as we walk down the corridor "yep. just walked right in, didn't even knock. serves her right" i roll my eyes. "don't you think it's a little weird that she just walks in and makes breakfast plans with draco" she says and i look at her. "you think he's fucking her" i ask and she shrugs "i mean, i would say something but that's just who i am" she says. pansy told me once that she wasn't 'trying to get my man' but after everything with brandon she's seemed to change her opinions about me. i don't think draco would ever do that though. 

"i don't know. they've always been close" i shrug and she laughs "okay, i trust your decision. just make sure you don't push away the red flags just becasue you love him" she says and i roll my eyes. "i've got to go. draco planned a dinner for us tonight" i smile and she nods as i walk the rest of the way to the slytherin common room. 

"i was starting to think you were going to bail on me" draco says, looking up at me from the couch. he already has his usual suit on and his hair is fixed. "no, i was just talking to esmeray" i shrug and he nods "pansy complained all day about what she saw this morning" he laughs as he stands up and follows me up to my room. "good for her" i laugh and he shuts the door behind me. "let me pick what you wear tonight" he says as he opens the door to my wardrobe. "i didn't get to pick what you wore" i say and he shrugs "i always wear the same thing. just shut up and let me do it" he says and i laugh. "yes sir" i roll my eyes as i start to take my school clothes off. 

"call me sir again and we won't be going to dinner" he says and i laugh as i look at him. "here" he says, pulling out a black dress. he hands me the dress and smiles "i'll turn around" he says and turns to the door. i laugh as i slip the dress on. the black dress is skin tight and sinched at the waist. the very low v-neck shows why draco chose it. "okay turn around" i say and he turns back to me. as he opens his eyes they scan my body. "holy fuck" he sighs as i laugh. "you're really trying to convince me to stay in" he laughs and i shake my head. 

i grab my bag and slip my wand inside of it. "we look hot" he says, looking at the two of us in the mirror. his hair is still slicked to the side and the suit is fixed perfectly on his body. the ring i bought him is the only one on his right hand, the other hand has about three rings on it. he's right, we do look hot. "come on, we don't want to be out too late" he says, wrapping his hand in mine. "hold on, makeup" i laugh as i let go of his hand "nope" he says, grabbing my hand again. i shake my head as he pulls me out of my room. 

"looking good, draco" pansy says from the couch "nice to see you too, pansy" i glare at her. "where are you two off to" she asks and draco shrugs "just a little resturaunt" he answers and she nods. "well, have a nice time" she smiles and i just smile before we walk out of the common room. 

"she annoys me" i laugh and he looks at me "how" he asks. could he really be that blind? "she's a bitch to me. she's coming onto you every chance she gets" i laugh and he shrugs "no she's not" he says. "are you serious? she's doing the same shit brandon was doing to me. she's lucky i don't do the same thing i did to brandon" i say and he shakes his head. "she would never come onto me, she's like my sister"he laughs, "a sister you've fucked before" i say and he stops walking. "one, that's disgusting. two, are you seriously going to do this? i'm trying to take you to dinner" he sighs and i shake my head. "never mind then, let's go" i say and he sighs as we continue walking.

"you don't have to worry about her, elizabeth. i promise. i don't even think of her like that. not anymore, i've found something better to think about" he says, looking down at me. i laugh as i look up at him "you know, i hate how easily you can make me forget i'm mad at you" i say and he shakes his head "it's a skill" he laughs and i roll my eyes "so where are we going" i ask. "to a resturaunt that my family owns" he says and i look at him "you own a resturaunt" i laugh. "yep" he smiles and i shake my head "i love you" i say, leaning my head on his arm as we walk. "love you too" he laughs as he squeezes my hand tighter. 

*draco's pov*  
elizabeth sits in front of me at the resturaunt and i can't fight back the smile that wants to grow on my face. she looks amazing. her hair is still laying perfectly on her shoulders, even though i didn't give her time to fix it before we came. her smile lights up the entire room, her eyes shine as she looks at me. she swears nobody's perfect but i think she's the exception. she thinks something is going on with pansy but i would never do that to her. i'd be stupid to let someone like elizabeth slip away. of course i know pansy is trying to make elizabeth jealous, she still doesn't believe her. but i trust elizabeth, i've seen how much she fears brandon. 

"stop staring at me, draco" elizabeth laughs, god her laugh is even perfect. i never imagined i would feel this way about someone. i've always been known to have 'no feelings' but there are so many with elizabeth. and i know we're both young but i know this will last long. 

"sorry" i say and she rolls her eyes "you own this whole place" she asks looking around the building. "my father does but it'll get passed down me whenever the old man croaks" i say and she shakes her head. i don't like to complain about my father to her much because i know she has it worse. but she still listens when i do. the other night, on the astronomy tower, i felt so vulnerable to her but i didn't mind. i didn't care if she knew everything about me. and then she told me she felt safe with me and it was like i had accomplished my life purpose. 

after we eat and talk for what feels like the shortest time, but was actually about an hour, i pay and we walk out. "that was great. thank you, draco" elizabeth smiles as we step out into the night. the light from the moon shines on to her skin. "it's cold out. take my jacket" i say as i pull my jacket off, "it's alright, draco. we'll be back at school soon" she shakes her head but i wrap my jacket around her before she can say anything. she laughs as she grabs my hand and i smile. "so you enjoyed the food" i ask and she nods "it was delicious. i could have eaten forever if i didn't think i would explode at the next bite" she laughs and i look down at her. her head is tilted up slightly, looking at the stars. her face is lit up with a genuine happiness. 

once we're back in her room she sighs as she sits down "thank you for dinner" she says and i shrug. "you don't have to thank me" i laugh and she nods "yes i do so shut up" she stands up and laughs. "i have to shower and then get some sleep. meet me at breakfast tomorrow" she asks and i sigh "i can't. pansy wants to have breakfast" i say. i see the smile slowly fade and she looks down at her hands. no matter how many times i tell her i know she won't believe me when i say nothing is going on. "elizabeth, look at me" i say and she moves her eyes back up to me. "you don't have to worry, okay? i promise you, nothing will ever happen with me and pansy again. you have to trust me" i say and she nods. 

i place my lips on hers, wrapping my hands around her waist to pull her closer to me. i never want to let go. "i love you. get some rest. goodnight, elizabeth" i say as she pulls away. "goodnight" she says and i look at her as she turns around. is she going to say she loves me too? or is she used to me walking away before she says it. this is why i walk away. i don't give her the chance to not say it back. "i love you too, draco" she laughs, her back still towards me. i smile as i walk out of her room.


	66. sixty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

caleb talks on and on about what he did yesterday but i'm not listening. my eyes are set on draco and pansy sitting together at the slytherin table. he laughs as she tells a joke, since when does draco laugh? no matter what he tells me i can't get what esmeray says out of my head. "hey, don't focus on him" kai says, noticing my mood dropping. "i'm not focusing on him" i lie and he laughs, draco slings his arm over pansy's shoulders and my heart speeds up. "and suddenly i'm not hungry" i roll my eyes as i turn back to the table. 

"didn't you two go out to dinner last night" cam asks and i nod "and it was amazing, perfect actually. he keeps saying how i don't have to worry about them and all but i can't help it" i say and esmeray sighs. "let's just not talk about it. we have to get to our classes anyways" she says and i nod. 

we all stand up and i look at draco as we walk out of the great hall. pansy lays her head on draco's shoulder and i freeze. is he going to let her stay like that? he looks down at her and laughs before moving his shoulder so her head falls off of him. i mentally celebrate as i continue to walk out. 

*dracos pov*  
i can feel elizabeth staring at me. i hate that she doesn't believe me. but i can understand why. pansy won't stop, she's out to get elizabeth. and pansy is one of my closest friends so i can't just drop her. if it comes to choosing between elizabeth and pansy, i'd have to choose elizabeth though. 

pansy leans her head on my shoulder and i can tell she's only doing it because elizabeth is watching. i look down at her and laugh as i move my arm so her head knocks off. she glares at me before turning to talk to someone else. i watch elizabeth walk out of the great hall wth cam and everyone else. i'm glad she started getting outside of slytherin. she needs to get away from all of the evil here. i just wish cam would stop sucking up to her, i can't blame him though. if i didn't already have her i would be fighting like hell to get her. 

*elizabeths pov*  
after class and spending the rest of the day looking out for draco and pansy, i head back towards the common room. i sigh as i slump down onto the couch. "long day, elizabeth" draco laughs from behind me "how are you always in here when i'm in here" i laugh and he shrugs as he sits down beside me. "are you complaining" he laughs and i shake my head "not at all, i just figured you'd be with pansy" i say and he looks at me. "elizabeth. stop" he says and i laugh "i'm joking,draco. what are you doing though" i ask and he shrugs. 

the door opens and i look up to see pansy walk in. "draco, i was looking for you" she says and i glare at her. draco grabs my hand, a signal that i don't have to worry. "why" draco asks and pansy sits down in front of us. "because blaise and astoria are having a small little get together, i've bene ordered to invite you" she says and i look at him "can elizabeth join me" he asks. pansy shakes her head "we don't have enough room" she lies, we've spent time all together in the rooms. "well then, no. sorry, maybe another night" draco says and pansy glares at him. "draco, can i speak to you" she says and he shrugs "go ahead, i'm right here" he saays and i have to hold in my laugh. 

"nevermind" she rolls her eyes and walks out. "you could have gone. i wouldn't care" i say and he looks at me "yes you would. you've been eyeing me and pansy all day. no matter how many times i've told you not to worry" he laughs before slouching down and leaning his head on my shoulder. '"besides, i wanted to stay with you tonight. but i'm not sleeping in your room, we can sleep in mine" he laughs "what if i didn't want to sleep with you" i say and he looks at me. "since when do you not want to sleep with me" he says and i laugh "well yeah we can spend the night with each other but i was going over to cam's room. everyone is meeting in there and having a couple of drinks" i say and he nods. "okay, i'll come with you if you don't mind. have to keep my eyes on cam" he says and i laugh. 

*draco's pov*  
we walk into cam's room after being snuck into the hufflepuff common room by esmeray. elizabeth wears one of my shirts and a pair of shorts, i'm glad she decided on a piece of my clothing. hopefully it'll keep cam's eyes off of her. perhaps he isn't eyeing her and i'm just assuming things, just like elizabeth does with pansy. i can never be too cautious though. 

"i hope you all don't mind that i invited draco. he had nothing else to do tonight" elizabeth laughs as she sits on cam's bed. she seems comfortable in here, she's been in here. well of course she has, they hang out all of the time. i have to stop being so paranoid. i'm starting to realize how elizabeth feels. "it's no problem. though, i figured he would be at the party with pansy. astoria tried to invite me" kai says and elizabeth laughs again, that perfect fucking laugh.


	67. sixty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

i sigh as i wake up to the emtpty spot beside me. i groan as i roll over and look a the clock, seven in the morning. i sit up and shiver as the cold air hits my body. i hear the shower running and smile, i quietly walk into the bathroom. i carefully undress myself, cautious of letting draco know i'm in here. i slip into the shower behind him and he jumps as he turns around. "that's one way to scare somebody to death" he laughs and i smile. "good morning" i say and he nods, his eyes run down my body "yeah it is" he breaths out and i roll my eyes. 

his hands wrap around my waits and he turns us around so my back is to the water. he kisses me as the warm water soaks my skin. he pulls away and smiles before kissing down my neck an dturning so i'm against the wall. the coldness of the wall casues me to arch my back into him, he moves his hand to push me closer to him. "god i love mornings" he breathes out as he kisses down my chest. i laugh as he comes back up and lifts my leg, wrapping it around his waist. 

he connects our lips agains before i hear a knock on the door. you have to be kidding me. he sighs as he pulls away and leans his forehead on mine "pansy" he says and i shake my head "she can wait" i say as i push my hips closer to his. "no she can't. i'm sorry. tonight i promise" he says and i look at him. i push him off of me as my smile fades and he sighs "are you fucking kidding me" i scoff and he looks at me. "she's helping me with this dark mark shit" he says and i shake my head "you're seriously leaving right now" i scoff and he looks down at me. "elizabeth-" "don't. just go, draco. just fucking l-leave" my voice cracks and roll my eyes, trying to hide how hurt i actually am. he sighs "i'm sorry" he tries but i shake my head, signaling for him to just go. 

*draco's pov*  
a knock interupts me and elizabeth in the shower. i sigh as i remember i was supposed to meet my father with pansy to work on some things. "pansy" i sigh and elizabeth shakes her head, "she can wait" she insists, pushing herself closer to me. my father cant wait though. "no she can't. i'm sorry. tonight i promise" i say and she looks at me as she pushes me away from her as if she's disgusted. her smile fades and i can tell i'm hurting her. "are you fucking kidding me" she scoffs "she's helping me with the dark mark shit" i say even though i'm sure she won't believe me. "you're seriously leaving right now" she lagush and i look down at her. i look into her eyes that i love so much and i can see the anger and sadness boiling together. "elizabeth-" "don't. just go, draco. just fucking l-leave" her voice cracks and everything in me tells me to stay. but i can't. "i'm sorry" i sigh and she shakes her head. i take that as my cue to go so i do. 

all of this death eater stuff is going to ruin us and we haven't even gotten the marks yet. i hate that i keep leaving her. i just wish she could understand that i don't want pansy, not even a little bit. 

i open the door and pansy looks at me "girl problems" she laughs and i glare at her "isn't enough that you're ruining my relationship? you don't have to rub it in my face too" i snap and she rolls her eyes as we walk out of the common room. 

*elizabeths pov*  
i can't believe he just fucking left. just walked right out on me. fucking asshole. he's not at breakfast, probably out fucking pansy. little bitch, always hanging onto him like a child. i could kill her. i could bury her in a hole and never look back. she's driving me crazy. 

"you alright, liz? your hands are shaking" kai asks and i look down at my hands, they are shaking. "i'm fine" i say and he looks at esmeray "liz, is it about draco" she asks. "isn't it always" caleb laughs and i glare at him "sorry" he quiets his laugh and cam laughs. "what did he do" he asks and i roll my eyes "pansy. thats what he fucking did" esmeray freezes "did he really? that fucking ass" she says and i shake my head "i don't know. i just think he did. multiple times" i sigh and she shrugs "forget about him for now. let's just go to class" she says and i nod. 

*draco's pov*  
"well look who it is" i hear someon say as i make my way towards the common room. esmeray steps out in front of me and i sigh. "just get back from your fuck with pansy" she asks, elizabeth's talked to her. "i'm not fucking pansy. is that what you're telling elizabeth" i ask and she laughs "that's what she told me. this isn't my problem, draco, it's yours. and i suggest you fix it before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you" she says and i nod "i got it, esmeray. i'm not fucking pansy and i don't plan on losing elizabeth. so will you please let me through so i can go speak to her" i ask and she sighs. "please be careful, malfoy. she doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore" she says and i nod. 

i walk into the common room, hoping to see elizabeth on the couch but i'm quickly disappointed by an empty room. i sigh as i walk up the stairs and knock on the door "one second" i hear elizabeth's voice on the other side. i smile as the door opens but she just looks at me. "i'm not in the mood, draco. you can go back to pansy" she scoffs and i shake my head, stopping her from shutting the door. "i'm not here to fuck you, elizabeth. we need to talk" i say and she sighs, i can tell she's already overthinking everything i'm about to say. 

"i'm tired, draco. we can talk later" she lies and i shake my head "no. now" i insist and she nods, letting me in the room. 

*elizabeth's pov*  
i sit down on the bed, expecting the worst. he's been cheating the entire time or he wants to end things because i've been to controling. "elizabeth, i'm going to speak without you interupting me and then you can speak" he starts and i nod. "i love you, elizabeth. i know you know that. i love you more than i've ever loved anything else in this world. i mean seriously, love didn't even exist to me until you came along. so you have to believe me when i say that seeing you hurt is killing me. but i can't just drop pansy, i know she's a bitch to you and i know how it looks, but i can't. i can swear to you that i will never cheat on you and you will have to trust me. and i can promise to stop spending so much time with her but i can't completely stop. you will always be my first priorty, elizabeth, but you can't be my only priorty. i love you, elizabeth, but we can't be in a relationship where we don't trust eachother" he says.

his words run through my mind multiple times, thinking about every single one. he loves me. but he can't be in a relationship where he isn't trusted, so does that mean he wants to end it? but i trust him, it's just my mind that messes it up. 

"i understand, draco. and i do trust you, i just don't trust her. but if you need space for a little while to work on things with her then i understand that too" i sigh and he shakes his head "i don't need space, that's the last thing i want. i just need you to understand. i need you to realize how much i love you" he says and i nod. "i love you too, draco. and i'll work on everything, i'll try to stop jumping to conclusion" i laugh and he stands up, walking over to the bed. he grabs my hands and pulls me up, "elizabeth, you know i would do anything for you. i would kill anybody that ever looked at you if you would let me. don't ever forget that, okay?" he says and tears threaten to fall from my eyes as his words. "don't cry, elizabeth" he laughs before kissing me. "sit down, you can read to me, you haven't read in a while" he says, changing the subject and i laugh as i nod, grabbing the book off of my table. he sits down on the bed and i lay my head on his stomach, my body between his legs, and open the book. maybe things are going to work out.


	68. sixty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

after the big situation about pansy, i read to draco until he fell asleep. i feel bad for making him stress about me when he is already stressing about the dark mark. but how could i not be worried? 

"elizabeth, wake up" draco whispers and i groan "what do you need?" "just roll over and look at me for a moment" he says and i laugh as i roll over to face him. he brings his hand up and lays it on my cheek before kissing me. "why did you wake me up for that" i laugh sleepily "bad dream. sorry to wake you, just go back to sleep" he says before closing his eyes. i laugh as i roll back over, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him, burying his head in the back of my neck. 

"are you meeting pansy for breakfast" i ask as draco throws his shirt on "yes but my mother invited us to lunch today and to stay overnight at the manor since we don't have class tomorrow, is that alright" he asks and i smile. "yes of course, that's fine. i love your mother" i laugh as i pull my pants on. "you do" he smiles and i nod. "okay well i'll meet you in the common room at lunch, alright" he says "okay. have fun with pansy" i kiss him and he smiles "fuck i love you" he laughs as he walks out. 

"so you two are alright" esmeray asks and i shrug "we're working in it but i think we'll be okay" i smile. she nods as we both sit down in the classroom. "do you think he's cheating on you" she asks and i look at her "no. i don't think so. he really seemed genuine" i say and it's true. 

i'm not worrying about draco and pansy much anymore, even though they are right across the room having breakfast. i trust him. and he was right, i can't be his only priority, he's not mine. we're okay.

“just be careful, alright? don’t want you jumping off the astronomy tower again” esmeray says and i roll my eyes “don’t worry, i won’t.” “speaking of draco, looks like he needs you” kai says and i turn to see draco looking at me, he nods his head signaling me to come to him. 

i laugh as i walk to him “what do you want” he smiles as i sit beside him. “we’re leaving early. i want to take you somewhere” he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arm around me. “don’t you have to go somewhere with pansy” i ask and he shakes his head. “no. i want to be with you today” he sighs and i smile “alright, let me go tell everyone else that i’m leaving and i’ll be right back” i say and he nods. 

“so where are you taking me” i ask as i look up at draco “it’s a surprise, near my home. i want to show you it” he says grabbing my hand. “so why did you want to cancel on pansy” i lean my head on his arm as we walk. “is it so bad that i wanted to spend the whole day with my girlfriend” he laughs and i shake my head. “i had a dream last night, you were hurt, so i wanted to spend the day with you. so i would know you were alright. that’s all” he shrugs and i smile. 

“you’re a great person, draco” i sigh and he laughs “not really. but i’m glad you think so, elizabeth” he says, looking down at me. “draco, are you scared of the dark mark” i ask, knowing i am. i’m scared of how it will effect my life. how it will be a constant reminder of the evil in this world. 

“are you” he asks and i nod “no, elizabeth, i’m not scared. i hate that i have to get it. but no, not scared” he says and i smile. “you don’t have to be scared, elizabeth. we’ll be okay. after we do whatever task is assigned, if you still love me, we can stay at the manor until we find a home” he says and i look at him “like live together” i ask and he nods. “imagine hundreds of acres filled with flowers. and a house, not too big because then it’s not a home, for just the two of us. no pansy or brandon or blaise or astoria. just us, forever” he sighs and a small smile creeps onto his face. 

“but we could have a huge library filled with all of your favorite books. and a giant bed, big enough for everything we’ll ever want to do. a piano so i can play to you. gosh, it’ll be amazing” he laughs and i smile. thinking about it, it all sounds perfect. no worries in the world. 

“so don’t be scared of it, because what happens after it will be amazing” he smile down at me. “i love you, draco” i laugh and he nods “i love you too” 

“okay we’re here” he smiles as we make it to the top of a small hill that looks out over a small lake. the trees surrounding us give a relaxing silence and comfort. the ground is covered with a short layer of snow. 

“i used to come here a lot, to get away for a moment. i’ve gotten through some of my darkest times here so i thought i would show you” he looks at me “it’s cheesy and sort of boring, i know” he shrugs. “it’s beautiful, draco. can we sit?” i ask and he smiles as he nods. he takes his jacket off and lays it on the ground “sit there” he says and i laugh as i sit down 

i lean on his shoulder as we both look at the slow rushing water that i’m surprised isn’t frozen. his hand holds onto mine, his thumb circling on the back of my hand. we both sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the wind against the trees. 

“in the summer i’m going to bring you back here and fuck you right in this spot” he says randomly and i look at him “what the fuck” i laugh and he shakes his head. “just saying” he shrugs before looking at me and laughing. “we should go. my mother is waiting for us” he sighs and i nod. “why did she want us to come anyways” i ask and he shrugs “no reason. she likes you, she wants to get to know you more” he says and i smile as we both stand up and make our way to the manor.


	69. sixty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

"that was amazing, narcissa, thank you" i thank draco's mother after the lunch. the three of us talked the whole time about random things. it was pleasant, fortunately draco's father wasn't here. 

"i hope you two are staying overnight" she smiles and i look at draco "of course we are, we can leave in the morning" he says and narcissa smiles. 

i hear the front door open and we all look yo see lucius walking in. draco grabs my hand and steps in front of me and his mother. "draco, nice of you to finally show up. why didn't you meet me and pansy this morning" his father glares at him. 

"i had other plans. i've been with you two every morning and evening" draco defends himself, i can see the anger in his father's eyes. i step forward and lucius looks at me "it's always you, elizabeth. is this what he took his time off for? for you" his glare moves to me. 

"she didn't do shit to you so shut it" draco seethes and narcissa sighs as she walks away. lucius walks closer to the two of us. "if you keep distracting him and keeping him from his work, you will no longer be apart of his life" lucius threats, before i can say anything back draco's hand comes up, punching his father. 

i gasp as i draco pushes passed me and punches his father again. "you won't do shit to her" he seethes, glaring at his father. i watch as lucius brings his cane up and hits draco on his side with a loud crack. i watch as draco falls to the ground and lucius continues to hit and kick him. "stop it, you'll kill him" i yell with tears brimming my eyes. 

once lucius feels like he's done enough he walks away. my hands shake as i run to draco in the floor, blood dripping on his face. "draco, i'm so sorry. are you alright? i-i don't know what to do" i say as i look down at him. he groans as he opens his eyes "i'm alright, elizabeth. don't worry" he looks at me and forces a smile. 

"come on, i'll get you upstairs and clean you up" i sigh and he nods. i put my arm under his back and help him sit up, he winces as he stands. his hand moves to his rib and his face is now dripping blood on the floor and into his eye. 

"oh my god" i sigh as i look at him "i'm okay. let's just go upstairs before he comes back" he says and i nod. 

we get into his bathroom and he carefully slides onto the counter. "i'm sorry you had to see that" he says as i wet a rag "don't apologize, draco. this isn't your fault. his lucky i didn't pull my wand out a fucking kill him" i laugh and he shakes his head. "did he hurt you" he asks, eyeing me looking for anything wrong. "no. i just stayed out of the way. i should have done something” i sigh as i start to wipe the blood off of his face. 

“i’m alright. you could have gotten really hurt if you stepped in. don’t worry about it” he says and i smile. i continue to wipe the blood off of his face and neck. “how is your side” i ask and he shrugs “probably a bruised rib or something like that” he says as he slides off the counter. “thank you for helping me but if you don’t mind, i have to go check on my mother” he sighs but i shake my head. “you lay down, i’ll go check on her” i say and he looks at me “please be careful. if he touches you i’ll have to kill him” he says and i laugh. “lay down, i’ll be back soon” i say and he kisses me, a small taste of blood coming from his mouth to mine. “i love you” he sigh as he walk back into his room and i walk downstairs. 

i walk into the kitchen to see narcissa sitting at the table with her head in her hands. “are you alright” i ask and she looks up at me. “yes, thank you, beth. how is draco? i’m sorry you had to see that” she sighs and i nod “he’s okay. he’s laying down right now. most likely a bruised rib” i shrug and she nods. “he’s usually not so angry. something must have happened earlier. i swear he’s a nice man” her defending him makes me cringe. just like my mother. 

“you don’t have to explain anything to me. i understand. i’m going back to tale care of draco. if you need anything i’ll be here” i smile and she nods as i walk off. 

i walk into the bedroom to see draco laying down in the bed, staring at the wall. his face is bruised and cut, he’s taken his shirt off and i can see the bruises on his side. “you’re mothers alright” i smile snd he nods. “thank you. sorry our day has been ruined” he sighs. 

“it’s alright, draco. you don’t have to worry about it” i say and he looks at me “you could always make things a little more fun” he says, eyeing me with ‘that’ look in his eye. “draco, stop. you’re hurt” i laugh as i pull my shirt off to change. “now you’re just teasing me, elizabeth” he sighs and i roll my eyes as i pull one of his shirt on. “will you at least come lay with me” he says and i nod. 

i lay down beside him, after grabbing a book. out of my bag, careful not to move him too much. i open the book as he wraps an arm under me and i lean in his shoulder. “thank you for being here, elizabeth. for not running at the first sign of how horrible my family is” he sighs and i shake my head “i’m not running anywhere, draco. you don’t have to worry” i smile and he lets out a breath as i start reading.


End file.
